Give Your Heart A Break
by meaganl124
Summary: Seems that Klaus has a child; a daughter with extrordinary powers that no one else seems to be aware of. Who's her mother? How can she age? For how long can she remain faithful to her beliefs and heart, before she's destroyed by the two polar opposite forces tugging her in different directions- her friends...or her family.
1. The Awakening

I opened my azure eyes to my surroundings and breathed in deeply. Life was precious, and I loved it. I was immediately aware and on guard, ready to attack. I was hungry. Famished, starving. I climbed out of my resting spot, and realized I was on a truck. I looked around and saw familiar coffins like mine throughout. It was dark, but my eyes easily adjusted. I could smell the autumn air from outside the prison and I then wondered where and when I was. I was decked out in the typical outfit of the beginning of the new millennium, but I could not tell for how long I'd been asleep. How had I woken up? There was no one but me that breathed in here. All my relatives were in their own caskets, until they were to be reawakened.

Exercising my patience and hunger, I walked around the small space, my pointed-toe black high heeled boots that reached halfway up between my knee and ankle, clacking on the wooden planks. I suddenly felt very aware of my attire, and smoothed out any wrinkles or dust from my flowing black mini-skirt, and my simple tank top with All American Rejects on front, and the design around it was modern and my taste. Shirts with name on them of bands and such used to anger me, until I too fell into the fad to be fashionable at school. I fixed my hair, which was the height of fashion in 2000- long, straight, and I had a side part. I looked and felt dangerous. I opened one coffin out of curiosity and gasped when I saw who it was. Uncle Elijah. I could easily pull the dagger out of his chest, but I didn't want to go back to my own bed so soon. I wanted to catch up on things, get into the groove, make friends, as my old ones could be dead for all I knew- I didn't know how long I'd been out for.

I snapped the lid shut on the casket, and my stomach rumbled. I felt a gigantic pang to go eat and escape at that moment, and so, I rushed forward into the metal door and screamed in agony as I tried to rip it apart. I was fragile and weak for my kind, still young. Part of my genetics was getting more and more common every day- like the plague, but a part of me- was almost human. It didn't make sense though; I wasn't born from a human. But my humanity was intact, and somehow, someway, defying all rules, even the rules of vampires that went against nature already, I could age. I could turn off my aging, and turn it back on- until I reached 45- that an expert witch had told me when Father had been so confounded by my nature. I could picture it as clear as yesterday, what she'd said.

"You, my dear, are something the world has never seen before. You can age- but the spirits will only allow it up to 45 years of age- no vampire should be beyond that age. You can turn it off for as long as you wish at any time, and you can will yourself to age again at any time." She'd turned her head to my father, who stood a few feet away from us, his arms crossed over his chest, looking intrigued and frustrated at the same time. "She'll make an excellent weapon. However, her nature will cause her to be weaker than other vampires until she reaches 16."

"Why 16?" I'd asked in a small, quavering voice. I'd quickly glanced back at my father and then gulped when I looked back to the witch. I had been 9 at the time.

She'd smiled at me. "Sweet sixteen darling. All the girls want to celebrate it nowadays."

I was 9, but I'd been in existence since the Middle Ages. Father was so confused as to how I could only look a decade old, when I'd been around for practically 5 centuries.

Then, the witch had gone cold and whispered, "You aren't allowed to live though. The spirits won't allow it. They already hate your family, and to them- you're just another Original." Then she'd started a spell, still grasping my wrist, but a fire inside me started to consume my wrist and traveled throughout my body.

I'd screamed in agony, begging for it to stop…

I shuddered and kicked the door off its hinge and jumped down onto the paved road.

I went out farther and realized where I was. The sign was in front of me. "Mystic Falls." I was in the town square.

Mystic Falls…home of the Gilberts, Salvatores, Lockwoods, Forbes…all those founding families that had something to do with me and my family…or just our kind in general.

I traveled the town, and bumped into a police officer.

"Hey! Why aren't you in school?"

He obviously thought I was a punk rocker or something that skipped every chance they got.

"I'm not from around here." I said in a strong British accent.

He scrutinized me. "What's your name?"

"Emma." I said quickly.

"You can't be more then 15." He stated.

"I'm 14." I told him, somewhat truthful.

"Carry on Miss Emma. Have a good day in Mystic Falls."

He turned his head for a moment, and when he turned back- I was already gone.

I got to the high school, figuring if my entire family was in storage here, we were going to be around for a bit, and I might as well get reacquainted with everything.

I saw action on the football field, and jogged over lazily. The cheerleading squad was practicing, football players were on the field…I did a double take. It couldn't be.

One cheerleader stood out to me, as she stretched, a bored look on her face.

After a few minutes, the blonde captain who had just blew a kiss to a tan and sweaty football player, noticed me, and whispered to the squad, "Who's that freak staring at us?"

Then, the person I was focusing on snapped her head towards me, reminding me of an angry tigress.

She saw me standing there, with my leather jacket now clutched in my hand- I'd grabbed it out of my coffin when I realized how cold it was- I knew exactly where we were now- but still not the time.

Her blue eyes widened and she murmured something to the girls, careful so I wouldn't overhear, and then she hesitantly walked over.

"What're you doing here?" she hissed.

"Aunt Becca." I gasped. "When are we?"

She sighed. "2011."

I stepped back. "10 years…a decade…"

"I was out for 90, so suck it up niece." She said dryly.

"We have to go shopping." She looked at me outfit. "What happened to the cute little…feminine girl I loved?"

"She grew up." I shrugged.

"You are your parents." She shook her head in disdain. She grabbed my arm and began to pull me along. "C'mon."

"What're you doing?" I struggled against her grip.

"We're going to get you enrolled in school here as a little froshie, and then we're going shopping. We'll act as sisters- not aunt and niece."

"Aunt Becky." I pleaded. "Why are you in such a foul mood?"

"Elena Gilbert." She said regretfully.

"Who?"

"The Doppelganger…your relative." She shuddered. "She holds the Salvatore brothers in the palm of her hand…she's out to destroy us- especially Nik." She paused. "Nevermind, here she comes now."

I looked at where she was looking when she let me go, and I stood close to her, and I saw my mother. Or at least, I thought I did.

"Rebekah. What are you doing with this girl? Is she under compulsion?" the doppelganger examined me.

"No, I'm not. I can speak for myself thank you. I'd appreciate it if you left me and my family alone." I spat.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.


	2. Settled

"Camille." I smiled at her.

"You don't look like a Camille." She shook her head.

"I used to be blonde…my hair went dark a while ago…just as my eyes change color." This was proven when my eyes turned the exact shade of brown as hers. She widened her eyes in shock.

"Camille…who exactly are you?"

"You wouldn't like me if I told you."

"Sweetie, you can tell me." She said in a motherly tone.

Aunt Becky stepped a bit in between us, "Leave my sister alone Elena."

"Sister? So your Klaus' sister?"

"Something like that." I held my chin up high.

"Now get, Gilbert."

"She…she can't be more than 14! She's an original too?"

"Sort of." I glared at her, wanting her to stop asking questions. I didn't think of myself as an Original- I was a close descendant…and while some would say I was, I didn't.

"You look like me." She realized. The hair and eye color..."

"Goodbye Elena Gilbert." I forced out.

Then, it was my turn to pull my aunt along. Elena turned around and watched us walk away, puzzled. I smirked. I truly was a secret weapon.

"Camille?" Aunt Becky raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please. It's my middle name. I'm not about to give her my first name."

She chuckled. "Well, I must say, your personality is much more grown up now. I don't have to protect you anymore do I? Nik will still do everything in his power to protect you, but still…why did he even stake you?"

I sighed. I remembered my fright when he'd done that. It wasn't guaranteed I'd wake up like the rest of my paternal family. Half of me was Katherine Petrova. So I could just be staked and die.  
>But I'd fought with Father that night, and looking back, it was a stupid fight.<p>

"I liked to think I was in love with a boy…and I was ready to leave him for this human…and he didn't want his daughter to ever betray him, as I'd sworn to never to years before. We said some things to each other we shouldn't have…and he staked me." I closed my eyes for a moment, not letting tears to fall. That was the last time I'd seen Dad, and according to Aunt Becky, he was out of town. Stefan, the Salvatore she used to love- the reason she herself was staked, was in love with the girl I'd just met, Elena- but he under Father's compulsion- so his humanity was shut down.

_He moved like a blur, and then the wood plunged into my heart and I gasped, and looked up at him, my eyes full of disbelief and hurt. "Daddy?" I'd whimpered, and then collapsed into his arms._ That was my last memory until I'd woken up today.

So who had woke me up?

…

At the mall, we bought the latest fashions- and I realized my punk style was no longer my style- as I found much better things…girly- but I liked them.

Waist skirts, flats, tanks, tee shirts, loose one shoulder shirts, skinny jeans, jeggings, sneakers, dazzling dresses…and a whole wardrobe worth of items. I walked out of the store in a classic white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, but I kept the same boots on. I put my leather jacket back on, as that was still in style, form-fitting clothes. We'd bought make-up in the store as well.

"We have to do something about your hair." My aunt examined my outfit, and snapped her fingers when she got the idea. We marched into the beauty salon, and the lady washed my hair, and my hair went naturally wavy- it was close to being curly. The times of using a straightening iron every morning were over. I kept my side part, but I got side bangs. After that, I got my nails done- they were painted a pretty light purple.

We went to the Salvatore boarding house and simply walked in- so no human was the owner. "You can have room next to mine. Sadly, that's also next to Damon's."

We were girls were multiple shopping bags on each arm, now with purses and cell phones and everything. "Alright…won't they mind?" I said uneasily, thinking o the famous Damon and Stefan.

"Them? No. You're an innocent, young girl. They'll try to turn you from me though. They're with Elena."

"What about Mother?"

"Your mother…I have no idea, but I know they're familiar with her, they've seen her recently- so ask them when they get home."

She helped me put my things away and I thanked her.

"You start tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

She left, and I was left alone.

Father was gone, and no one knew when he was coming back. I'd waken up, and it was a mystery as to how, then I got a theory. That witch said I had powers that were undreamed of…I was one of a kinds…so could that include waking up of my own accord?

I had no idea, but I went to bed.

In the middle of the night, I heard something creak outside my door and I launched out of the bed and landed on the ground soundlessly.

"Who's there?" I hissed. The door opened to my room, and in watched the most handsome man 'd ever met in my life, despite the fact that he was at least a decade- looks wise- older than me.

"So this is Camille." He smirked.

"Damon." I straightened up.

"I'm flattered you know my name." he joked.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm at least 3 centuries older than you, so cut the crap and get to the point."

"Ouch!" he grinned. "Just wanted to meet you. Did I wake you?" his eyes strayed to the bed.

"Obviously." It was my turn to smile. He laughed for a moment, and said, "I like your style kid. Too bad you're Rebekah's sister."

Yeah, about that.

He read my face well, and his smile fell. "What? Was it something I said?" Why did he seem so concerned?

"Where were you? Out with Elena?" I avoided answering swiftly.

"Maybe. That's none of your business squirt."

"Don't call me that." I said menacingly.

"Or what?"

"I'm going to call my father."

"You're father is being woken by Katherine right now, to take out your brother, so get in line. Everyone wants to talk to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Forget it. I'm going back to bed."

"Alright, roomie." He winked and left.

I shuddered and climbed back under the covers.

The next morning, I heard an alarm beeping, so with my eyes still closed, I tried hitting it to get it to turn off, but it wouldn't work. I sat up and realized it wasn't an alarm, it was my phone, ringing. It was a message from Aunt Becky saying she was at the front door waiting with some coffee for us. Coffee…that sounded really good about then. A frappuchino. Yum. I quickly dressed in a gray long sleeve and a waist skirt covered with flowers. I wore black leggings underneath, and wore a red sweater on top. I slipped on black flats and with a red headband in place, I looked in the mirror to see blue eyes staring back at me again. I was ready. I grabbed some notebooks and my purse and my phone in one hand, I left.

"I waited forever!" my aunt told me as she held out a coffee from Starbucks to me. "C'mon, you're going to make me late…sis."

I rolled my eyes, and we went.

At school, I jumped right into the swing of things. Of course, all the supernatural's knew about me.

So Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie and such came up to me and introduced themselves. Every other freshman looked at me enviously to be talking to such cool seniors.

On the way to 8th period, with a coffee in hand (I couldn't get enough of the stuff…it dulled the craving for blood a bit), I was rushing to get to History, when something hard and tall crashed into me.

"Steady there." he laughed. I looked up and saw Stefan. Famous Stefan.

I'd spilt my coffee all over his v-neck shirt.

"You've been introduced to the school, I suppose?" his eyes danced with amusement, as if he found everyone's interest in me funny.

"I met your brother, and I can tell I'm going to like him much more." I frowned at him. "You're a dick."

"How can you tell?

"Go away, I have to go." I walked away, but he caught up easily. I looked him in the eye and said through gritted teeth. "Go. Away."

His eyes slid out of focus for a moment, and then he left me alone. What had just happened? I hadn't meant to compel him!


	3. False, Untrue, Lies

I was out for a while hanging out with a few girls and guys from my classes, and late that night, I returned "home" to hear Aunt Becca yelling at Elena that if she wanted to kill my father, she'd have to kill her too.

I knew the whole story of my family already, but it seemed Elena was just finding out. I went upstairs and started on my homework. Useless homework.

I agreed with my aunt. No one would touch my father. Absolutely no one. Dad wasn't one to show much affection, but with me- that was different, and since we'd started fighting when I'd turned 13, we'd been growing apart- and it upset even though outwardly I pretended not to need him.

Without him, what was I? My dad was my life, my best friend…I could never tell my friends who I really was. So in school- I was Camille. But that wasn't who I really was.

He was my savior.

The burning sensation from that witch…he'd run over at top speed, and pulled me away from her, then ripped the old witch's heart out. I was crying and holding my wrist, where it was red with burns. He dropped the bloody heart on the ground, muttering something about burning this place to the ground when we left. He cleaned his hand on a cloth on the table across the room, then came over to me.

"Let me see." He'd said, and looked it over, then looked up at me, in my eyes. "Addy, it'll heal soon. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Would I ever lie to you, sweetie?" he kissed my forehead. I shook my head fiercely, my curls flying around my face. "I'll keep you safe, always."

I had a necklace to prove it.

It was made years ago, but the silver chain held a tiny pendant- a heart- that said- Daddy's Girl. It was so cheesy, but I never took it off. Ever.

I'd been so shocked to have been staked because it was such a risk, and out of anger, not reason, he'd done it. I'd traveled with him for years. Okay, for a century, from 1896 to 1996 I was on my own. But he had welcomed me back with open arms, and told me all that I'd missed in the past 100 years…

After a few days, I had completely sunken into this lifestyle, and was now getting to be friends with Elena and her group, much to my aunt's displeasure.

"Nik killed my mother…he killed her." She was devasted by what Elena had told her, and I knew better then to comfort her; I went on with my own thing. I joined volleyball, and newspaper, and the fall drama, and ran for student body president. I excelled at everything I did. My loyalty was unswerved, as much as my new "older" friends tried to turn me. They told me Father had lied to me about everything, he had a hold over everyone, and they had to end it.

"You won't touch him!" I'd screamed at Damon and Elena.

"He's your brother, but still. We need to stop this madness-"

I ran out on them, not wanting to listen. I'd started aging again, and my 15th birthday had just passed. Dad was still gone; I still lied about everything about me to everyone. My aunt was distant…my life was so perfect, but if you looked closer- it was tearing at the seams.

**...**

**Ths chapter is blah- but you can get the picture already. No need to make this long by adding in useless details. She's becoming closer to everyone, without really. They're using her right now, to get her on their side. You can see how Klaus is with his child...she's in school...I'm going to update again next weekend, because Klaus is returning next week! :)**

**And some interesting stuff should happen then ;). But this chapter is crap. This is what happens when you want the boring beginning to be over. :/**

**Oh well. Review, alert, favorite? :D**


	4. Katerina

Damon and the others weren't my friends, not yet, at least. We used one another, feeding off each other's information. They wanted to find things out about my father and family, but I wouldn't give in. They told me though, that Katherine had last been heard of when she was trying to wake my grandfather. I groaned. I had no idea if she was okay, because I knew how my grandfather was. He wouldn't hurt me, he thought it incredibly sad for me to be born into this, but he was after me father. And after somehow compelling Damon and Stefan, they told me they had talked with my grandfather. So what had happened to my mother? I was sure in good time I'd know, so I let it go.

I was so confused how I could compel vampires; because I'd always thought only original vampires could compel other vampires. Okay, maybe nature did consider me an original, but that didn't explain how I could order Stefan around now without compelling him. I felt like I had as much power as my father when I told him what to do, so it had something to do with him, but I didn't know exactly the connection yet.

In my century from Father, I'd spent most of it with my mother. There, I traveled with her, getting to know the woman I knew but never really knew until then. It turned out, she had a short affair with my father, and got pregnant. Months later, she gave birth to me. I remembered how she told me the story.

"I actually got to hold my baby. Your sister- who's dead now, I never got to hold. But you, you were different. Then, after only a few weeks with you, my sweet baby, Klaus came and took you away." She grit her teeth. "Elijah had seen me traveling when I was pregnant and told his brother, and he knew it were his child, and he wanted his child with him. A child of the hybrid would be of great use surely."

"I take it you and Daddy don't get along well." I joked. She paused, then changed the subject. We started talking about how all the heightened senses and emotions of our kind, and she said, "Pain is more intense too. Giving birth to you was the most painful thing I've ever endured, it was worse than childbirth in my human life!"

I'd been slightly uncomfortable with the topic, and it was changed again.

I treasured my mother as much as my father. She was daring, wild, rebellious, loving…she was the greatest mom I could ever ask for. I never told Father my time away from him was with her.

The best part was, she'd known who I was when she first laid eyes on me, saying later that mothers just know who their children are. I'd been so afraid, when I'd finally located her, that she wouldn't know who I was.

But she had known. But it had been around 20 years since I'd last seen her. I missed her. It'd been a decade since I'd last seen my father. I missed him. But I could never have both at the same time. I could never find love if I stuck with my father either. I felt like the object of a custody agreement that had never been carried out.

I wondered how awful it must've been to have one girl and never even hold her, and then you're given a second chance, but she's stolen from you after a month or two, and you don't see her for practically 4 centuries. How could she stand that? Easy. She distracted herself with the Salvatores and other boys.

A custody agreement wasn't the right words for it though. My parents had never even divorced, or married for that matter! They were both strong, independent people who always got what they wanted, except when they fought over me, because I could actually run or hide or choose one of them.

I spent that night in front of the fire with Aunt Becky, silent, and looking at the flames, saying nothing, and saying everything. We wanted our man to come back to us- her brother- and my dad.


	5. Mikael

I went downstairs and I stood in the doorway, seeing everyone in one place, in surprise.

"Grandfather." I managed after gaping at him for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Addy." He acknowledged. Then he nodded to Elena, who daggered him.

I looked down at my granddad, and then back to Elena, Stefan, Damon, and my aunt.

"I want to wear that today." I pointed to Aunt Rebekah's outfits. "It's fantastic." Then, I turned on my heel so quickly, that my hair whipped around swiftly as well.

After Aunt Becky had given me her outfit and put on another, she looked at me and said, "Are you ready for this?" By that she meant my father dying.

I shook my head. "I never will be. I don't want him dead. I know what he did to Gran was awful, but it doesn't concern me. I love him, and I pledge my loyalties to him."

She studied me for a moment, then smiled and said, "I have to do your hair for the Homecoming dance tonight. I'll curl it like mine- you always love that style." She pulled out the necessary tools and I sat down in front of the mirror on the make-up table…counter…thing.

After a bit I asked, "Auntie?" and she hmmed as a signal to keep going. "Will we be okay…with Granddad around…after Daddy's gone?" Mikael was not really my grandfather, but it didn't matter to me. That's what I referred to him as.

"We'll stick together…and we can let out Uncle Elijah and everyone else…we'll all be together again…for real this time." She smiled weakly through her shining eyes that were on the verge of tears.

After she finished she excused herself, saying she had to wait for Mikael to wake, and I turned in my seat to watch her go, a look of confusion written across my face.

I didn't deserve her as family. She cared so much, she was a more girly and needy version of Katherine, which fit me perfectly. We definitely could pull off the sister act with ease, I realized. We were so much alike. She'd do almost anything for me. In the beginning, it was because I was her niece; her elder brother's daughter. But times had long changed, and we'd bonded more, and found more in common, and now, we looked after each other because we were not only family, but besides my father- we were alone, and we could only rely on each other.

I traveled down the steps past Stefan who ignored me, but his shoulder hit me and I automatically hissed, "Watch it!"

He turned back to me, his eyes boring into mine. "What?" he taunted.

"Just stop bothering me! Okay? You're a jerk, and you hurt everyone around you! Damon, Elena, Rebekah…just stop." His eyes lost that gleaming victory, and he went still for a second, then apologized to me, and continued on his way.

This had happened once before, and it was still confusing me, but it wasn't important enough for me to worry about then. Then, I walked to where my two family members were, arguing about how he never cared about her. Mikael and Rebekah. Father and daughter. What would I have to see from my father to hate him as much as my father and aunt hated Mikael? I hoped to never end up with that much hate in my system for one person who I was supposed to love.

I hid outside the doorway and listened, but they heard me. "Addy, come." I heard Mikael sigh.

"Don't order her around. She won't be your replacement of me! Nik will kill you if you touch a single hair on her head!" Aunt Becca exclaimed.

"What do you think, sweetie?"

"No one calls me sweetie but Dad." I said angrily, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry pumpkin, but he's not here right now, and fact of the matter is- you'd make excellent bait." He launched himself on me, and bit me, but I screamed so loud, and got so much adrenaline I pushed him off. He stared at me wide-eyed at how I'd done that, while I glared, panting hard.

"I'm not going to play a part in the taking down of my father. All of you can do whatever you want, but I won't. He hasn't done anything to me." I turned to go, but grandfather interjected, "Not even stake you because of a boy when he knew the risk you may not come back?"

I turned back to him. "Shut up! Shut up! You're not my grandfather! And I hate you! You drove all your children away from you, and Daddy has worked so hard not to be like you with me. You know nothing about our relationship, so why don't you leave me alone!" yelled.

He started to laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're so much like him, it's uncanny. Cowardly…blind…"

"Stop provoking her." Elena came through, and we all looked to the human girl who had her arms folded across her chest. "We have work to do."

"She's fifteen, what harm can she do me? She's a child!"

"I'm 5 centuries old thank you…Dad." I was forced to use the term when Elena was there. "I'm not a human like her. I'm a vampire…and a strong one…I just fended you off didn't I?" I smirked.

"I let you go easy." He protested weakly.

"In your dreams." I snorted, and walked out. "Aunt Becca, help me get ready?"

She nodded, and followed after me, leaving Mikael facing Elena.

**...**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT! **

**FAV!**

**:)**

**Tonight's ep was so good! Can't believe we have to wait till Jan for the next ep...oh well.**


	6. Father Daughter Reunion

Once in a cute little black dress with a light magenta ribbon around the middle, and my hair and makeup fixed properly, Aunt Becky left to get ready herself, and I slipped into my silver sparkling wedges. I wore the same brown leather jacket I'd gotten from my aunt as my coat. I heard from another room Elena stake my aunt, and I heard Damon coming for me, so thinking quickly, I ran for the wide open window and threw myself out. I then landed effortlessly on the ground with a quiet thump, and then after a moment, I took my heels off, and sprinted down the drive and off the property, the shoes dangling from my hand.

I got to the school, but the gym as flooded, so Tyler offered to have the party at his house, and we all went. Once there, I was out on the terrace when I heard the band stop and a familiar, powerful voice started to speak. I looked, and there was my father. I widened my eyes, and the world felt isolated then. He was here for his father. He didn't even know I was out of the truck. I knew after granddad was dead, he'd go to awaken Uncle Elijah and the others, including me, only issue- I was already out and about.

It was all too much, to see my father up there, and knowing that there was a plot to take him down. But knowing him, he was 3 steps ahead of the game.

I looked around me and saw his hybrids everywhere. He'd brought backup.

I saw everyone filing to the yard, and Tyler came up to me and said, "Camille, you have to go to the backyard."

"What? Why?" I looked at him closely.

"Just…the party is out there. Nothing in here to see."

"Tyler, I'm much smarter, and older than you. So why don't you let me past you and-"

"No!" he said too quickly, moving quickly to block me. "I won't let you."

"Try me." I challenged, and he said, "You can't witness your brother's death. It's not happening."

"Tyler. Listen to me closely. Step aside." He did so, as though under a spell- like he had to follow my orders, but as soon as I passed him, he launched at me, teeth snapping in his werewolf form. I held his jaw away from me and I swung my leg around like a scissor and knocked him off his feet. I used that time to run. I jumped over the banister from the second floor, and landed on the table in the hall. I jumped off that easily and looked up to see Tyler staring at me, normal again, but he looked at me in disbelief. I walked forward to where I could sense a commotion.

As I inched forward, I could hear the harsh voices arguing. Everyone was outside besides myself and the people at the door.

"So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about _you _anymore, _boy_!"

I stepped into view, my shoes making a slight tap on the ground. "I do." I said quietly, looking in the direction of Mikael and…Elena. I went to stand beside my father, and he smiled and whispered, "Adeline."

I lifted my chin up in defiance to the outsiders. Elena looked at me strange, but it wasn't in the way that I was there, with my father…it was my name that startled her…and my looks.

I looked at her for a moment, studying her. Finally I mouthed, "Mom?"

She was playing Elena to the hilt so she acted scared and focused on Dad, but she flickered her gaze to me and gave the slightest nod.

Always. My parents always opposed each other, and she was always trying to put as much space between them as possible- and that meant that there was a load of space between us as well all the time. If Daddy hadn't taken me from her…would I be different? I liked to think so, of all the things I could have experienced. If I'd aged quick enough by the 1800's, she could've had Stefan, and I, Damon…and when she was trapped in the fire, I would've been the same as Anna had been about her own mother…

"Who do you have, besides those whose loyalty is forced?" Mikael looked at his son, and my father looked emotionless, but I knew deep down, he was feeling rejected…by his own father. "No one." Now, daddy was glaring at him.

"He has me." I angrily said through gritted teeth.

Mikael laughed. "For how long?"

"Sweetie, why don't you go wait out back, I don't want you to get hurt."

"What's wrong Niklaus? Afraid of losing your precious princess?"

"Darling, please go." He said in a normal tone, but he looked straight ahead. I looked to him, shaking my head, eyes wide.

"Daddy…" I wasn't leaving.

"Come outside and face me you little coward." Mikael spat.

I went closer to my father, and he wrapped one arm around my back protectively. I could see my breath in the air, it was so cold. I was the only one there without a coat or long sleeves.

"You lose your leverage if you kill her, so go ahead." Father called out Mikael's bluff on "Elena" dying.

"Well…I know if it were your Adeline out here, you'd come after her. All she would have to do is step outside…"

Dad tightened his hand on my arm. "Addy, don't move." He seemed to threaten.

Dad had tears in his eyes, as he screamed, and I watched him, frightened. I didn't want him to get hurt. Tears started to fall down his face, and I said loudly, "Daddy, don't listen. He wants you to believe no one cares about you, but I do. I love you Daddy…no matter what. Fight it."

Mom watched me sternly, and when Mikael stabbed her, she drew in a sharp breath and seemed to be dying. I went still and watched her, for a moment- almost believing she were in trouble. She fell and I ran out the door to her and knelt down, shaking. "Mum…Mom…" my accent was wavering. I'd been around too long to not have both English dialects in me. To everyone else, it was me caring for Elena. Dad looked on astonished that Mikael had really done it.

Grandfather laughed, then Damon came up and stabbed Dad from behind. I looked up and screamed, and got up to run to him, to stop Damon- when good old granddad grabbed me from my arm and held me captive. How stupid could I be? I'd walked outside, right into their trap. In my slight doubt for my mother, I'd left my father. I couldn't watch him die, and he couldn't watch me get hurt.

...

REVIEW!

Please? So many alerts and favs, but no reviews...how can I make this better for you f you don't tell me what you like and what you wish to see?

I can't say this enough. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Coming Home

Dad screamed and his hybrids started towards us with concern. Damon flipped Dad onto the ground, and Dad grabbed at the dagger that he knew would kill him if he didn't save himself.

Then Mom got up with an evil, knowing smile and Granddad whispered her name in astonishment. She winked at me, basically telling me it was for the best, and took out some grenades. She activated them and threw them at the hybrids. "Ba-boom."

The hybrids were hidden in the puff of smoke. I wasn't looking at them though; I was watching the scene inside. Damon raised the dagger and Dad's eyes were as scared and wide as mine were, and I screamed, "Damon, no!"

Dad looked to me quickly and I saw him mouth my name in horror. Even if he did defeat Damon, when he'd go out to save me, Mikael would be waiting for him.

"Daddy!" I sounded small. I was fighting against my grandfather, but he was too strong.

"What's wrong? Can't defeat me now? That's because you caught me off guard last time."

"Please." I reduced myself to begging. "Let me go to him. Please. For the love of god, allow me this."

"If I were to release you, it'd be to your other parent." He uttered into my ear, and I thought of Mom, and she was all for killing my father- even though she knew it would hurt me.

Stefan then came out of nowhere and threw Damon off. I'd never been so glad to see Stefan before. I started to breathe a bit, and Dad then, on the ground, did the same, when he spied the dagger. He took it, and in a flash, he was stabbing granddad. I hadn't been thrown to the ground with him, but as Mikael tried to pull me with him, I'd tumbled down the stairs and hit my head on the railing. I was bleeding immensely, but it'd stop soon anyway. I reached into my now brown curls and when I pulled my hand back, warm blood greeted me on my palm.

Mikael died, taking the dagger with him.

Dad helped me up and looked at me and after checking out my head, held me to him tightly. "How are you here?" he asked, then stopped me from answering. "No, nevermind. That's not important. What's important is that we're okay. We're together again Adeline. Alright? Addy, you'll be okay. We'll be okay. We're together."

I started to cry and burrowed my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso. He stroked my hair as he watched the rest of the fire that was Mikael flicker.

"I was so worried you may still be mad." I said, muffled by his shirt.

"Adeline Camille. You're my child…what kind of father would I be to hate you? I will never be to you how Mikael was to me."

I smiled up at him, and we walked inside to where Stefan and Damon were. Dad freed Stefan, and I muttered under my breath he better not be a jerk like he was under compulsion.

…

I went off with my mother after Dad disappeared to fix up his hybrids and make sure they were okay. I sat in the back while she spoke with Stefan, and I only perked up twice to actually listen. Once, when she said that she loved Stefan, and Damon- and when she said she needed to put 1000 miles in between her and my father before she could breathe again.

"Sometimes I let my humanity back." My mother spoke, and glanced at me quickly. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. In any form- family, or not."

I looked at my mother, and saw so much of her that I wanted to be, and Stefan sat there, not wanting to go back to his old ways completely.

When Stefan got out of the car, Mom turned around in her seat to face me. "Last stop before you're stuck with me. Do you want to go back?"

"I don't get to see you often, so I'm treasuring it now." I said, unsure of what answer to give her.

"Adeline, you can go back to Klaus, or stay with me, but whatever you choose, neither of us will be angry with you- angry at each other- but that's what happens when you have a child out of wedlock." She smiled.

I was about to reply to her, silently hating myself- feeling like I was just an irritation to my parents, when the door opened and I was yanked out by strong arms. Mom threw open the driver's door, and stood up, her hand on the hood of the car.

"Stefan! What do you think you're doing?" she put up her hands in exasperation.

"Taking Klaus' daughter…and to think she tried to fool everyone into thinking "Camille" was Klaus' sister." He smirked. I felt much more worried than I had when Mikael held me captive. Why must I be bait for my father? It was getting old.

"She's my daughter too." Mom forced out angrily.

"Well, I'm only going to take her and her family away from Klaus. I'm doing what you said- getting mad."

Mom opened her mouth to speak, but Stefan picked me up, and he ran at top speed.

"Let me down! My parents will kill you for this! You can't just kidnap me from my mother! And once Daddy hears about this- he's coming after you."

"That's exactly what I'm planning on." He said, and kept going. I gave up and got angry too. Stefan was still a dick. "I still like Damon more, and he tried to kill my dad tonight, so that's saying something."

Stefan only laughed.

…..

"I'm not going to help you." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I could awaken all of my family- and we could overpower you. You're nothing."

He was calling my father, and just smiled at me, taunting me.

"How can you not hate him?"

"Because I work hard to avoid having the estranged relationship Aunt Becky and Grandfather do!"

I stamped my foot in anger and opened his secret panel and pulled out the oldest bottle of wine I could find. I popped the cork off and began to drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be-" he had his arm out, then Dad picked up and he changed his focus from me to the phone call. Plus, he probably realized him calling me young wasn't exactly right.

"Just calling to thank you for my freedom." Stefan said, standing in the middle of the room. "Yes…and I have a surprise." I only listened to what Stefan was saying, drinking enough to not bother to listen to my dad's end of the call. I took the bottle away from my lips when I heard Stefan say, "You know what never gets old?" I heard from the phone the truck door opening. He was going to wake everyone. "Revenge." Stefan said quietly.

Now, I listened to my father. He growled, "No."

"What's the matter Klaus? Missing something?" he glanced over to me, and I glared.

"What're you doing?"

"Just enjoying my freedom." Stefan acted nonchalant.

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met." Snarled my father menacingly.

"You do that…and you will never see your family again." Stefan spoke clearly and slowly.

There was a pause. "Where's Adeline?" Stefan just laughed. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Dad. Even I flinched, but Stefan, even though he took the brunt of the volume, stood his ground.

"She's right here. Next to me." Stefan sauntered over, and I stood there, watching him.

"Let me talk to her." Dad growled with a pang of urgency.

"The magic word?" Stefan smirked, looking dead into my eyes.

"You're so immature." I muttered, rolling my eyes. Stefan held out the phone to me. I barely glanced at it, and practically ripped it from him. I flipped my hair out of the way, and pressed the phone to my ear. "Daddy?"

Stefan yanked me towards the center of the room, so I stood in the midst of the coffins, and of course, the bottle fell and crashed to the ground loudly and shattered into pieces.

"Addy? Sweetie? What was that?"

"Glass bottle broke." I passively explained.

"Darling, what has he done to you? Where are you?"

"Nothing…yet." I glared at Stefan. "And judging by the look he's giving me, if I were to tell you where we were, you would get here to find me dead, and Stefan and our family gone."

"Smart girl." Stefan praised.

"God!" I heard Dad slam himself into the metal side of the truck in frustration. "You're going to fine Adeline. You never fail to amaze me. Your name means noble. You have proved your name is meant for you so many times. You're powerful."

"I'm just like you." I smiled, but then it fell as a cloud of doubt overtook me. Parental senses seemed to notice, even through the phone. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Daddy?" I whimpered. "I'm scared." He sighed.

"I'll find you, and then I'll never let you out of my sight again. Maybe I'll hand you over to your mother at times…but only with us you should be with…no one will ever touch you again because of me. When I find you…" he stopped, and seemed overwhelmed too.

"_Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." _Though Granddad claimed he never wanted to hurt me or my aunt, we didn't believe him.

I was shuddering as tears streaked down my pale face. I could tell my face mirrored his at the moment.

"_Nik was not born a killer. None of us were…you destroyed our family, not him." _

The conversation I'd heard earlier rang in my head. The line went dead. The tears stung. What was I supposed to do now? I hated Stefan with a burning passion. Why hadn't Mom saved me? Why couldn't I compel Stefan anymore?

My surroundings turning red in anger, I dropped the phone to the floor and quick as lightning grabbed a chair, and snapped the leg off as a stake. I launched myself at Stefan, puncturing his stomach.

He moaned for a fraction of a second, before pulling it back out and laughing, then he grabbed me from behind, so my back was pressed against his front- and I breathed in heavily- angry and blinded by it.

"I could easily press this into your heart." He threatened.

"Go ahead. I have Original blood in me- it wouldn't do a damned thing." I spat. He let go, and I lazily turned to face him. He was eying me in such a way that I snapped "What?" at him.

"You're so much like Katherine...and you're so much like Klaus too…such a bad combo…evil, manipulative..."

"Some would think of it as great personality traits." I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why don't you rip out my heart? Kill me? You know you could do it."

"Because I don't want to be evil. I don't want to be a monster, a vampire- killing people just because." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I don't want to be like my family! I want to be normal! Don't you get it? I would've thought you, of all people, would understand. You're supposed to be the loyal, human vampire of the bunch…you're supposed to be the one fighting your nature all the time!"

He paused, while he swallowed this. "Well, then you evidently don't know me very well."

"I don't…but your brother, Elena, your friends…my family- they know who you are. Everything I'd heard about you from my parents or people in town- feels like a lie."

"That's because I flipped the switch."

"THERE IS NO SWITCH! Are you that naïve? Of course you are, it's like talking to a 12 year old."

"Well, you and all this humanity and hope…makes you sound a lot like-" he stopped.

"What Stefan? Like who? Spit it out!" I demanded.

"Elena." He said, his voice full of sorrow.

"You're going to lose her…and to your own brother." I laughed, not sparing him my sympathy. "It's not my fault, or their fault- it's yours. And you're so damned stupid!" I threw my arms up in the air. "You freaking kidnap me, without thinking of the consequences you'll receive personally, and to everyone you love! I'd never be so blind to put my loved ones in harm's way."

"But you do it all the time. _Daddy_ always has to rescue you." He thought he was so funny.

"I can take care of myself." I growled.

"Sure you can." He laughed. "Prove it- kill me, rip my heart out of my chest, and free your family. Or do you secretly not want to be with your dad?"

He touched the tiniest, smallest part of my feelings in that last few words. I was afraid actually…because there was always pressure when with him- to be the best, not to disappoint him, but I wasn't allowed to give Stefan anything else he could sink his teeth into. "I don't want to get my hands dirty." I said promptly. "Blood on my hands and reaching into someone's body to rip out a gushy, throbbing object- not exactly how I want to spend my days."

God, for how long was I going to be stuck with him?

**..**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**(There's at least 30 people who read this story that are subscribed to it- is a review to much to ask? *pout* LOL...but seriously. I'm watching you. ;)**

**Alert, fav, review...ya know. **

**Any critisism or questions or comments are appreciated! **

**Hope you enjoyed...because until the show comes back in like several weeks, I won't be updating...UNLESS- you guys give me some good ideas of what could happen from here? Hmmmmm? :)**


	8. So Much For Friends

Stefan turned out to not be so bad actually. One day, we went out on the town, going around the great windy city.

That morning went something like this-

I was sleeping and then a pillow smacked me in the face as it thrown at a great speed and hits me, waking me up. Automatically, I spring up from the mattress and crouch down like a tigress until I see Stefan standing above me, with his arms crossed, smirking down at me. I straightened up and flipped my bangs out of face.

"Really?" I asked, annoyed.

He shrugged and tossed me a blood bag with the name of a Chicago hospital on the bag. "Drink up." He ordered.

"You can't just treat me like your prisoner." I snapped, already tearing off the top of the bag with my teeth.

"Oh, but you are, and there's nothing you can do about it." He contradicted me. I scowled. I hated someone turning my words into something totally the opposite. Using your enemies own mouths is a great asset, because you can always turn something they believe in against them.

"When my father finds me-"

"He won't until I let him." He interrupted.

"Are you done?" I demanded after waiting for a moment.

He shrugged. I sighed. "How do you know? What do you even want me and my family for? I didn't do anything to you." I had now drained all the blood out of the bag. It was actually my favorite- O negative. Someone had told me that was my blood type once…but that was a witch that tried to kill me, she had told me this before that happened though, so we had just casually been talking; as casual as a vampire and witch can get.

"Klaus took everything from me. I'm repaying the favor."

"Can't you just let me go?" I whined, acting like my age appearance-wise.

"No, because you see, you're the one person that Klaus cares for more than anyone else. He'd rather save you then Elijah and Rebekah…"

I looked down. "Mom told me once that if she and Dad agreed on anything, it was me. They thought I was the greatest…mistake of their lives, in the best light possible. And they both agreed the one thing they cared about above all others, was their daughter."

"Did Katherine really call you a mistake?" he looked deeply horrified.

"No, that's the unintentional child using words to explain how they feel about themselves."

"You think you're a mistake?" Stefan now looked outraged.

"I know I am." I said softly. "I must be. I'm one of a kind…in a way, just like my parents, I'm all alone. I have no friends. They always die off or grow old, and our friendships can only last a few years tops before they would question why I'm not aging. And it's not like I'm going to turn on my aging just for them. I like being young. Not old enough for love, but not too young to be innocent and silly."

"I'm sure 15 is not too young to love. I mean, I'm forever 17. And you're much more mature than me-"

"It's not that Stefan!" I wheeled around, facing away from him, looking out the window and gazing down onto the streets of Chicago. "You had a home. A family who loved you. You got the girl…even 2 centuries ago, you had it all."

"You're an Original Adeline. You're stubborn, sometimes moody, you're extremely smart, you're pretty…" he couldn't really say anything else, because he didn't know the nice, sweet side of me. Only the temperamental side. "Both parents love you, no matter what you do or who you are. You've gotten to travel all over the world for centuries."

I sighed. "I knew you wouldn't get it."

"Adeline-"

"Let's just drop it okay?" I put a hand to my temple, as if I were tired or had a migraine.

He studied me for a moment, then spoke up, "We're going out today- let's go touring, see what Chicago has to offer."

And then we did just that. And it was actually one of the most freedom, fun-filled days I've had in a century. Stefan became my friend that day, which wasn't a good thing, because I had a loyalty to my friends that I would actually be able to keep for a long time, such as supernaturals, and then I had a loyalty to my parents, and they often ended up clashing, resulting in dead friends, and me running off with my family again. But Damon, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler…I didn't want them to die.

I had to make my father see sense. But Stefan would have to give me and my family back to him, otherwise, we would all be at a bit of a stalemate.

But all too soon, Stefan decided to move into an old witch house with the coffins in Mystic Falls. So we packed up and traveled back.

We got to the deserted house and then Stefan walked in, and set up the coffins, and when I tried to walk in, I couldn't get in. I was an original, and not even a regular one. I was an unfamiliar breed, the only of its kind, and the witches knew there was something dark around me, but something else too, and after shoving against an invisible barrier for half an hour, it disappeared, letting me inside, and also making me fall to the ground in a sprawling format.

Stefan cracked up from the hall, and I looked up at him, my hair all wild in front of my face, so through the strands covering my vision I muttered, "Shut up." And I brushed myself off once I got up, and fixed my hair.

He already hid the coffins, and would not tell me where they were, which was smart on his part, because I would still use any opportunity possible to get away from him and get back to Dad.

But, Stefan broke my trust when he asked the witches to imprison me there unless someone came for me and physically took me out with them. So if anyone besides Stefan got in, they could lead me out, and I'd be free. Simple and easy enough, but I needed to find my family in their coffins, and someone would have to find this place and me first.

About after two days of imprisonment later, I had a dream where I went into one of the rooms of the ancient house and there were the coffins. I opened up the one closest to me, and there was Dad, in his coffin, seemingly asleep, but every time I would reach out for him, the dream ended, and I woke up, shooting out of bed, panting.

Stefan found me a few hours later, still in the position of extreme anxiety and worry. He seemed to know what had happened, and then asked me to follow him into the den.

We got there and I looked around, then back to him, complaining nothing was there.

"Look again." He told me, and so I did.

They were all there, the coffins. I went up to the one I knew to be sealed, and pretended to do my best to rip it open, so Stefan would outrule me as a source to open the seal on the coffin. This was why we wanted to me to see it. And now, he'd know I had the advantage. I knew how to spot the coffins, and he still did not know how to open the sealed one.

All my thoughts were proved correct as Stefan walked up with a frown on his face, his eyebrows tightly knit together, as if he had been so sure I was the remedy, the person who knew how to open it. And I did, but I would not tell him that. I wasn't that stupid. And it was entertaining to hear, as I had been locked up in a room when Bonnie came (so she couldn't rescue me from the house), Bonnie and Stefan failing to open it, and discussing what was inside. If only they knew. I smirked.

Things were much of the same in Mystic Falls as they were before, because even my short, new friendship with Stefan began to fade again. Our mutual respect and understanding gave way to mutual dislike and mistrust.

Until Elena came. Stefan hadn't planned on her showing up, so I wasn't in hiding.

When she got to the basement, she was arguing with him, and then she saw me leaning against a doorframe, slowly creeping out from the shadows.

"Adeline." She looked past Stefan and at me, her eyes wide. I felt a sudden pang then, because looking at her was like looking at my mother, because even though inside they were opposites, outside they were the same. And somehow, I felt a connection with Elena, maybe it was just because we were family, or because she was supposed to be the one to find me and rescue me, I didn't know, but it was there.

"Hello Elena." I said coldly, all emotion being driven out of me by Stefan and my imprisonment.

"Stefan, at least give me Adeline. I need to give Klaus his family back or he'll kill everyone I love."

"You're not getting the coffins Elena. And you're not getting her either. You don't think I know that he wants his daughter back more than his siblings or anyone else?"

"Katherine will be mad at you, and that's saying something." Elena's eyes flashed, knowing how much Katherine loved Stefan.

"She already is. I took her from under Katherine's nose in the first place. That night, right after I stopped Damon from killing Klaus."

They continued to argue, and not until Elena slapped Stefan did she beckon for me to come with her.

I perked up and started toward her, a smile forming on my lips, when Stefan intervened. "She's not going anywhere."

"I'll break you Stefan." I warned.

"Really Addy, because I think the witches will assist me rather than you." And as if to prove it, a wind blew and knocked me to the ground.

"Go Elena." I muttered, but I looked up to her with an expression that told her to come back and help me another time. I'd give her the coffins, if she got me out of that house.

She turned around, and left.

I decided myself to go and hide someplace where I wouldn't interfere in a Salvatore brother fight I knew would happen in a few minutes when I heard Damon outside, and that was that. But I knew I'd see my dad in person very soon. I could feel it.

**...**

**Yea! I'm back with more Adeline :)**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	9. Like Walking Into A Dream

Jeremy was gone. Damon kissed Elena. Tyler bit Caroline…funny, the things you hear. And endless drama. I was growing quickly tired of all the crap. But I wasn't about to help my "friends" by telling them how to open the coffin. I was a lot of things, and stupid and foolish were not on that list. I tossed my dark waves over my shoulder and walked out into the room with the coffins where I heard Bonnie talking about her mom.

"Yeah, sorry to ruin this moment, but can I go home yet?" I interrupted, not looking very sorry at all, instead, I said it almost mockingly.

"No, of course not. You're safe here." Stefan said.

"Stefan! Stop treating me like a child! Am I really? Because I'm sure these witches wouldn't have a problem killing me right now. And I know not only them, but all of you- would murder me if it meant you beating my father. So let's cut through all the bullshit and get to the point. I want to go to my dad. This is boring, it's lame, it's not helping anyone-"

"Well, if you knew how to open the coffin then it would be easier!" shouted Stefan.

"I already told you I don't know!" I screamed back, my chest heaving, fire blazing in my eyes.

"She's lying." Bonnie said, looking straight at me. "I can feel it, and the ancient witches know it too."

"Whatever witchie, you don't know me. And a bunch of dead wops aren't about to tell me how I to live my life!" then there was a feeling of an immense burning on my arm, creeping up slowly, just like the last time…they were warning me…I was special…and they had never wanted me to live in the first place…The searing fire spread to my head, and I was clutching my head, containing my screams, so I wouldn't come off as weak, but the pain was too immense, and tears spilt out of my closed eyes, and my look of pain on my face added to the hysteria.

"Stefan! Bonnie! Make them stop, she's only a kid!" Elena ran forward, but Stefan stopped her.

"Eeagh!" was the sound I finally let out, a tortured cry. I then lost control, not caring about seeming weak anymore, and let it out.

"BONNIE!" Elena screeched.

Finally, the pain subsided and I looked up from where I lay on my fetal position on the ground.

Elena ran to me, and took me into her arms from the ground, holding me as I shivered and looked up frightened at the other two, whereas she looked up in disgust.

"She's my family Bonnie. She's Katherine's daughter too."

"You never really admit to Katherine being your family." Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, well, she can take care of herself. But without Klaus or Katherine, Adeline is alone, can't you see? She wants to come off as a tough, older type, but she's still going to be wired as a teenager, who relies only on her family, and this is why! If you want her on our side, then stop doing this to her; she's only fifteen." Elena trailed off.

"She asked for it." Stefan crossed his arms over his chest after a moment.

"She wants to go home, and you can't even be bothered to explain to her why she can't!"

"She knows why!" roared Stefan. Elena stood up now, pulling me with her.

"She wants to see her mom and dad again. If I were in her place, I'd be doing the exact same thing. I'd lie about the coffin, I'd die before I told you, and it's because you would scare me, frighten me, torture me…keep me prisoner, with no hope of going home, because I'm bait."

She summed me up pretty well.

"Stefan, Bonnie, see sense, and tell me if I'm wrong, but this isn't the way."

"She's right." Bonnie lifted her head steadily to gaze directly into Elena's eyes. "Stefan, we have to regain Addy's trust first. And since Elena and I will be doing research on my mom, you two can have some quality time. You said you two were the best of friends back in Chicago right? Get back to that. This side of the love/hate relationship isn't fun to witness."

Then she walked out past me, with Elena, who turned back for a moment, like she was tempted to lead me out to set me free, but she didn't.

"Great. Peachy. Stuck with you again. At least in Chicago it was sunnier and I wasn't literally locked inside!" I shouted up to the ceiling. No response. I blew my bangs up in aggravation.

And if you're wondering, we kind of just said, "Well…screw this re-bonding crap." And we headed in separate directions. He to the basement, and me upstairs to my "room." Sometimes, Stefan felt like an annoying older brother, or younger, depending on how you viewed it, and even then, sometimes a dad…sometimes I actually liked him. He wasn't terrible looking, but still, he loved Elena, I respected that, and I didn't like him enough to have something like a crush on him or anything. His personality mostly ruined that.

He could be viewed as extended family, maybe.

Then, hours later, I knew I was alone, until Damon swung by.

"Adeline, I know you're here. Stop playing around." He called from downstairs, with that annoying knowing tone in his voice. I could picture that smirk on his face. I groaned.

He then called again, "I heard you, just come out, or I'll go up and get you." I didn't respond, so a minute later, it was no surprise when I heard his footsteps on the creaky old stairs.

He opened the door to the room and entered. "Hey Cammie, can I come in?"

"You already are." I pointed out emotionlessly.

"Cam, Stefan told me to tell you he's sorry. About earlier." He sat down on the edge of the twin size bed. I thrust a pillow over my face and grumbled into it. "And the big chicken can't say it himself?"

"He had to run an errand. Why, we're not friends anymore?"

"We never were." I spat.

He tsked, and he moved closer. "We were, and you know it. I was the first one you trusted, out of all of us. Surprising really, because your father hates me more than any of us, and your mom prefers my brother over me."

"I never said I'm like them. I'm my own person." I lifted off the pillow in indignation.

"I know you are Cammie. I know. I figured that out before my brainless brother did. He's a jerk now, don't take it personally."

I smiled as he brushed a strand of curly hair out of my face. It tickled. "Why do you call me Cammie?"

"It's your name." he shrugged.

"Camille is my given middle name. I never use it."

"You did." He admitted. "_Adeline_."

"Okay, I didn't tell you guys my name, big deal."

"It is. Because you lied. Everyone knows liars get staked." He joked, then he threw the pillow down on my face, and he was grinning, and I was yelling at him, laughing my head off as I fought him.

"Damon, Damon stop!" I giggled.

"Friends?" he raised an eyebrow.

I looked at him for a moment, and then said surely, "_Brother and sister._ How about that? Sure beats best friends, if you ask me."

"Sure. Why not. I could use a sibling, after Stefan went all psycho. Deal, dear _sister._" He was already enjoying this way too much.

"Now, I have to go downstairs and take care of something…I'm under pressure here." He had just gotten a text, which alarmed him.

"Damon? Wait, what happened?"

"Stay here." He warned, and shut the door, and the witches made it lock with magic so I couldn't get through.

"Damon!" I screamed. But after a few minutes of banging on the door, I knew it was pointless and slid down the door and banged my head back against it, and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes though, I felt another presence in the house though. My eyes flashed open. It was very familiar, that presence.

"Hiding behind your witchy friends…and in squalor, no less." Daddy!

Then I heard a rush of air, and my dad was screaming.

"No! Let me out!" I cried, banging on the door.

"Adeline. Where is she? I can hear her." I heard my father ask Damon.

"Daddy!" I screamed.

"Sweetheart!" I heard faintly, and then there was a rush of him speeding around the place to find me.

Finally the door opened, and I almost tumbled out of the room, and instantly made a break for it, my heart beating out of my chest. I knew it all along! Dad had come for me!

I got downstairs in the hall before I crash collided with him. I threw my arms tightly around his torso, and he wrapped his around my back, holding my tightly as we breathed each other in.

The scent, feeling…Father and daughter were back together again. It was the happiest feeling in the world.

"Daddy." That was all I could say, I couldn't even begin to talk to him about how scared I'd been, what pain and aggravation I'd been put through.

"Oh Adeline. Oh sweetheart." He pressed his lips quickly to my head and then grabbed me even tighter. "My baby girl."

I was crying now.

Finally we let go, and walked back into the room with the coffins. They weren't there right then, as Dad was there, and then he said, "A hundred dead witches, and a thousand…living descendants." Continuing right from where he'd left off with his insults. Then he fell back to the ground, his hands pressed against his head, keeling over in pain, screaming.

"Daddy!" I cried childishly and knelt down beside him, one hand on the wooden plank floor, the other on his back, as if to protect him, even though I knew I couldn't.

Then Dad struggled to his feet, said some other stuff, groaned, and the witches stopped, knowing his words rang true.

Dad walked over to Damon and thinking of the events of an hour ago, I almost spoke out against my father to not harm Damon. Damon just looked at Dad steadfast, but I saw his brief flicker over to me. I looked to the side.

Then, Dad asked for the coffins, they were all there…except the last one.

Damon had gotten it out; Bonnie had given him a heads up…So that was that text.

"Come along sweetheart." Dad called to me, not breaking his gaze with Damon.

"Where?" I asked excitedly, speeding over.

"To our new home. Custom built."

"Great! Is my room biggest?" I chattered excitedly, listing all my requirements for my room- even down to the gritty details, like posters, and the designs on the white marble fireplace and such. He'd created my dream room.

And when we walked out of the witch house, I felt so free and alive for the first time in a while. I was going home, with my dad, with my family.

I looked back to see Damon watching us go, with the coffins and all.

Back at the house, while Dad set up the coffins in one of many beautiful rooms in our new house, I ran around, loving that this was where I now lived. It was my dream house exactly. And my room, _my room._

On the wall, on a small rectangular bulletin board, was a paper, and on that paper, was a design…a design from years and years ago, that with every few decades I'd update. I'd made this when I was literally a young girl. A blueprint for the layout of this room. He'd used my design to make my room. He knew I'd always loved designing, and this room proved my styling wasn't all too shabby. The canopy queen size bed, that hung from the ceiling, moving around like a swing, the posters, the lavender walls, the giant fireplace…everything was exactly how I'd pictured it in my head!

Dad must've gone through a lot of trouble to perfect my vision. But he had. And the other rooms- reserved for other family members fit their exact needs and wants too. Everyone would be happy here. I ran down the spiraling staircase, so excited, running to tell Daddy how much I appreciated this, when I saw Uncle Elijah.

"Uncle Elijah." I gasped, stopping in my tracks.

"Adeline." He had the same reaction.

We both looked to my father.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	10. Dads

"You're surprised. You didn't free me from the coffin then."

"It wasn't me either Uncle…it must have been Damon." I spoke earnestly, trying to break the tension I could feel rising between my father and his brother.

I was looking between them for a fraction of a second before my uncle jumped up and punched my dad. I stepped back, horrified at how family could fall apart so. Family was supposed to be above all.

Then, Uncle Elijah threw Dad through one of the glass doors and it broke and shattered. Dad lumbered into a starting position and growled that the renovation had just finished, then attacked Uncle Elijah before I could do a thing.

"You have every right to be mad at me, but I reunited you with our family-" Dad was smiling down at Elijah, until Elijah punched Dad again, and they fought into the other room, where Dad opened Uncle Kol's coffin, pulled out the dagger and threatened the uncle who was breathing.

"You'll have Kol to deal with." Uncle acknowledged, and I looked to the coffin, picturing if he woke, how it would turn out. Uncle Kol was my favorite uncle, followed close behind at a tie between Elijah and Finn. Uncle Kol was the most fun, the one who understood me most, besides my aunt. Kol and Rebekah were my favorites, besides my parents.

Dad announced he killed Mikael and I turned away.

"He was ready to kill not only the doppelganger, but your niece as well…"

Dad sauntered over to me after he put the dagger back into Kol.

"Klaus, you put your own child in danger, maybe she would be safer with-"

"I've gone over this many times with Katarina. Adeline may come and go between us as she pleases now that she is old enough. But I have debated sending her away, just so I can't indirectly harm her…but then I realized, she's a hybrid too. She's a quarter werewolf, and she's a one of kind, not just vampire, but Original as well. People would rather chase her than me."

"Katarina is a master at running though."

"But if my daughter stays here, I can protect her…Elijah I will tell you anything you want. I'm ready. I promise you both, our family will be whole again. Help me destroy Stefan."

I looked down, wanting this and not at the same time. My paternal family, all together again; but I'd have to hurt someone I cared about, someone who cared for me, as friends, despite how we may treat each other constantly. How could I betray the Salvatore's? How could I betray my family? I did not want either. But it was a choice I'd have to make.

Later that evening, Dad was preparing for the dinner he'd be hosting, and I was speaking to him.

"Daddy, don't be stupid and kill them now. They're my friends. Just be peaceful for the night."

"Alright Addy, but you are going upstairs to your room for this all. This is something I don't want you involved in."

"Because I'm young, a girl. I get it." I said sourly, but Dad sighed and said, "No, of course not. But I know you'll get bored very fast at a boring dinner party. So you can hang out upstairs sweetheart."

I groaned and trudged up the staircase. "I hate you, I'll go pack and go find Mom." I called threateningly over my shoulder, but he knew I was bluffing and chuckled. I got to my room, closed the door, and the moment the door clicked shut, the front door opened, and the guests arrived.

I paced around my room for a while, bored as hell, but not wanting to go on the computer or anything- wanting to listen, and hearing about Elena and such was getting old.

"So where's Adeline?" Stefan asked my family members, to shoot back a question after Elijah asked about Elena.

"She's safe." Dad spoke.

Damon snickered, "What, is she in her room upstairs?"

It was silent for a moment, and then Uncle Elijah said, "So I understand you two adopted her as your sister?"

I could almost see Stefan tilt his head and narrow his eyes as he said, "Yes. Even before we were keeping her captive, we were becoming friends. My brother and I love Adeline, as a younger sister. Just like Elena, we'd do anything to protect her. Two people we have in common Klaus. You love your daughter, and you need Elena for your games."

They kept talking, until the deal was brought up. The Salvatores wanted the Originals gone, but Dad said, "I will never leave her behind. Say I did, how long could you protect her?" I felt for a moment, the tiniest bit, he was speaking about me as well.

By then I grew so utterly bored, I had to leave.

I opened my window, jumped out, landed on the ground soundlessly, and fled the property, calling Elena to see where she was.

When I got to Caroline's place on the porch, the two girls were talking.

"I can't just let my father die!" Caroline spoke out.

"The only thing he has is his choice." Elena told Caroline wisely.

Caroline swallowed back her tears. "God, I hated him so much for what he did to me."

I suddenly related. My father stabbing me, taking the risk that I may actually die…leaving me in a coffin for a decade…all because of a boy. It was ridiculous.

"And now all I want to do is save his life."

I wanted to be there to protect my dad from everyone who hated him all the time.

"Of course you do, he's your dad."

Caroline looked down for a moment then picked her eyes up to look at Elena. "What was the hardest part when you lost your dad?"

"Realizing the things he couldn't be there for. The things you just need your dad for, you know?" Elena looked at me at the end, acknowledging me for the first time since I'd got there.

Caroline nodded and Elena took her into her arms as the blonde started to cry, and I shared a look of understanding between my relative, then left, passing Matt as I walked.

I could only imagine what it would be like if Dad died. How I'd be lost…how I'd be shipped off to Mom's…And while I'd have my mother, and my aunt and uncles…Uncle Kol, Finn, and Elijah would never amount up to how much Dad was to me. If Dad got tired of living, and gave up…I knew I'd think he hated me, that he didn't want to bother with me anymore…even though he'd proved time upon time again he loved me more than anyone else.

I could almost picture Dad saying on his deathbed as I begged for him to not leave me that I was the best thing that ever happened to him and my mom, and that they wouldn't trade me for anything in the world.

I was within sight of the mansion where I lived now when I heard screams. I sprinted in seconds inside and saw Damon pinned up against the wall by Uncle Elijah, and Stefan being burned by Dad.

"Stop! Stop!" I begged, yelling at them.

"Bring me the coffin, or I burn him alive." Dad smirked at Damon, who agreed and left with Uncle Elijah.

"You promised." My eyes welled up with tears. "You lied. But then again, why should I be surprised? I bet everything you've promised anyone is a lie. I don't want to see you. Maybe I will go to Mom for a while."

"Adeline wait." Dad commanded but I turned around on the stairs and shouted at him, crying, "No! I hate you!"

I heard Damon and Elijah reenter, never having left. "See I've learned not to trust your promises, and it seems as if your own daughter is learning as well…we're doing this on my terms." There was more footsteps and I inched back downstairs through the door into the room to stand by the round dinner table, in between Dad and Elijah, and there was Uncle Kol and Uncle Finn.

"Kol." Dad put his hands up in surrender and backed away, Kol coming closer, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Finn don't." Dad warned as Uncle Finn picked up one of the daggers and stabbed Dad through the hand. Going back on everything I'd said a minute ago, I started towards him, hearing him yell in pain, but Uncle Kol pulled me back, locking me in tight.

"Let go of me!" I struggled against my uncle's iron grip. This was fun as a kid, but now it was not a time for fun and games.

"Dear niece, shouldn't you be glad to see me after a 100 years? You've grown…you've aged about 2 and a half years haven't you?"

I didn't answer, and he knew he was right anyway. Dad looked at me, seeing me in trouble, and we locked eyes. I could tell he wanted to grab me and run, but I shook my head and he got the message. He bolted, but was blocked by someone else.

"Rebekah."

A second later, she was stabbing him in the gut, so he screamed out in utter agony and doubled over as she dignified the act as it was for their mother.

"Daddy!" I shrieked, and flipped my uncle off my back with a surge of adrenaline. It was a rush of power I'm sure was a glimpse into what I'd be able to do when I turned 16. "Uncle Kol, Finn, Elijah. Aunt Bekah, please don't hurt him." Even though he'd hurt them…two wrongs didn't make a right.

Uncle Kol recovered quickly of course, and stood up in time to now entrap my father as he stumbled back from his sister.

"You're free to go." Uncle Elijah told the Salvatore's, and they left.

This was a family matter.

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik." Aunt Bekah picked up a glass vase and threw it at a painting which fell as well as the glass shattering.

Dad looked dazed as he said he just wanted us all to live here and be a family again. A place where we'd never be alone again.

"You're right. None of us will be."

"You're staying behind."

"We're leaving you Nik, after I kill that doppelganger witch. And you will be alone, always and forever."

I now stepped forward towards my father and turned to everyone else. "No. I won't leave. I'm a hybrid too. And I'm not letting anyone hurt my friends. Not again. Elena included, she's my family too."

"Oh dear me, I forgot. You're the Petrova girl's child" Uncle Kol smirked.

"So you're the result of the hybrid and doppelganger…" Uncle Finn grinned. He was meeting me for the first time, because he'd been out almost a millennia, and I was half of that time in my age.

"Adeline, minutes ago you were saying how you were leaving anyway. You could come with us, or go live with your mother. But you will be spending some time away from your crazy dad. Maybe in a few thousand years, some plot will have been thought up to kill him, and we won't have to worry about him anymore."

I started thinking of the whole losing my dad business again.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't die!" Dad screamed, veins straining in his muscles evidently.

"And if you hunt us down Niklaus, you'll become everything you hate- Mikael…didn't you say he almost killed your daughter and her mother?"

"I have nothing to fear from you."

"You will when we have the coffin…even now, if Adeline deserts you completely. We all know what she'll be capable of and more if she ages a few more months."

Just then, the door opened, and we all looked to see who it was, and then blanched at the sight. My grandmother, the Original witch was there.

She crossed over to Dad who looked down ashamed immediately, and seemed on the verge of tears.

"Look at me." She commanded, and Dad struggled for a moment to bring his eyes to level with hers. "Do you know why I'm here?" my grandmother asked, almost annoyed.

"You're here to kill me." He said sadly but confidently.

I then started to cry, my chest heaving with sobs.

She looked at me and then slowly came over to me, everyone automatically inched closer, ready to intervene, because I was treasured that much.

I was the baby of the family.

"You must be Niklaus' daughter." She lifted my chin up to look her straight in the eye with a finger and smiled tentatively. "I always wanted to grandchild. And one as beautiful, brave, loving, strong and true as you are is the best I could hope for. I know your powers make you undesirable to witches now, but I do not care."

"Please. Please don't kill my dad." I whispered through my tears.

"I'm not going to. I'm going to forgive him. I want us all to be a family. And that means you and your father included." She turned to my aunt and uncles. I took that time to run to my dad as he held his arms out for me and cry into his shirt as he stroked my hair and held me close.

Everyone was silent. From their mom appearing, and from how evident the bond between the teenage daughter and the single father was. It was obvious anything I'd say against him was only spur of the moment, because my dad was my best companion. I needed him more than anyone else, and without him, I was alone.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	11. A Little Backstory

I could still remember over 100 years ago, one of the last times I'd spent with my Uncle Kol before he was staked, how my family was coming together and falling apart all at the same time. I had been 13, and I had been traveling from Dad to Mom, with no accompaniment, and I remember clear as day how oblivious I was. Even after, I thought it'd have no effect on me, because I was part werewolf, because I was an original. But I was in the woods, heading north into Canada, where I knew my mother was.

I was traveling with nothing, except the things I couldn't live without in a small pack that I carried. After I reached a certain point, I heard something, as if I was being followed, and the person was trying to hide.

I turned around and began to call out for them to show themselves, but nothing happened, so I shrugged, and kept walking, but the moment I took a step, an animal came out of nowhere and grabbed onto my waist, biting by my stomach.

I screamed as loud as I thought humanly possible, but there was no one to hear me, as I was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Canada's thick woods.

I threw the animal off and I crouched down, ready to fight, and then saw it was a werewolf, and stood up straight. Then I looked around to see more golden piercing eyes looking at me through the darkness. I gasped and tried to find another way to escape but I as surrounded. They seemed to be closing in on me, but maybe they had no idea who I was, and that I was some of the same descent as them.

I felt a pain in my stomach again and keeled over, clutching the wound and pulled my hand away to realize that there was some blood on it. God damn this beast! It freaking bit me!

I turned into the predator, stalking its prey then, and surprised them by running at them. They must've seen something in my eye, and they scattered.

At least, as wolves, because later, they came back as humans and the pack leader looked at me and scoffed. "You're already turning pale. It's only a matter of time. Cruel to leave you here, but I know who you are- and I made a deal with a witch that if I killed you, she'd spare one of my pack members from death. Fair game huh, cupcake?" she laughed, and then turned to her pack. "Let's move out. She's a goner, there's no cure for a werewolf bite. Even if she is part werewolf, she is still mostly vampire, and it cancels out her werewolf side."

I heard one member ask why I wasn't in pain yet, which stumped the rest of the pack. "Must be something in her blood, the werewolf thing I guess. Whatever, let's go."

What they and I didn't know at the time was that it was my mother's blood racing through my veins at the time that was at least slowing down the process.

I grew tired and fell down to the ground as they left, and let out a tortured groan. I was so stupid not to go under the protection of one of my relatives! Was this what it was like to be a teenager? Make stupid choices, and regret them later?

I don't know how long I was there, as the days started to blend together with the nights, courtesy of the hallucinations, but I could imagine my family getting worried, and Dad contacting Mom to see if I'd run off to her, but she'd say I never came to her, and then Dad would panic and call up Uncle Kol, or Aunt Rebekah or Uncle Elijah to see if I was with them, but they'd all say no, and grow panicked as well, and the search would ensue.

They'd never find me, and if they managed to do so, it would be too late. Who would think to search here?

But somehow, they did.

Word must've passed on about a young vampire being immobile in the middle of the Canadian forests, probably from werewolf to werewolf to other supernatural creatures until it got to one o my relatives.

The pain was growing so immense, and my heart felt like it was on fire, and I would roll over, clutching where it hurt and screamed as loud as I could in pain. So with the clues they'd gotten, and then, they must've heard me in the forest, and as much of a blur as it was, I could remember footsteps around, and my name, but I couldn't find my voice anymore, and was silent, but as I screamed, my voice came back. And the footsteps grew closer steadily, then they paused. I rolled my head to the side when I heard my name being whispered in shock. There was a man, standing, looking horrified and worried at me, and then he sprinted over me almost immediately after his pause.

"Adeline." He said, as he picked me up and carried me. I rested my head against his chest and struggled to keep my eyes open as I whispered like a dry wind back, "Uncle Kol."

"Shush honey. We'll get to the others soon. Rest."

I believed him and closed my eyes. I woke up to see Dad, Mom, Uncle Elijah, and Aunt Rebekah standing in front of me, Uncle Kol still holding me.

"I know how to heal her." Dad said eventually.

"Tell us Klaus!" Mom exclaimed, not angry, but desperate. "Or so God help me, I'll rip you apart. I don't care about you, but that's our daughter dying in front of us. My baby girl." She then came closer, knelt on the ground and touched my face.

"Mom." I managed. "Mom, don't…don't hurt Dad." I swallowed.

She was actually crying as she stroked my hair, not realizing exactly how 'special' I was. I'd never seen her look so pained. To this day, I can see why she tries to fight her humanity. It kills her.

"Nik, you have to help her." Aunt Rebekah sounded, not totally concerned, but not totally uncaring either. We weren't exactly best friends yet, at this point, I was more of a burden than anything else.

"Well Niklaus, will you tell us the secret, or will you let my niece die? I will fight you if you let it happen." Uncle Elijah growled.

Once again, baby of the family.

"Adeline Camille Petrova Mikaelsen." Dad sounded, looking at Mom weeping over me, who was still being held by Kol.

"Klaus, you'll deal with me if you don't hurry up." Uncle Kol threatened. He was fully aware of the fact he was my favorite uncle.

Dad came closer.

"Katerina, give me your arm."

She looked up to him. "What for?"

"Do you want to save her or not?"

"I don't understand how-"

"Forget it. I'll save her myself. That is, if she wants to be saved." He took me from Kol's arms and then laid me down on the ground, only my head in my lap.

"Sweetheart." He caressed my cheek, and I looked up at him to see the tears slowly sliding down his face. "Do you want to be saved? I can let you die, if you want it, as much as it pains me."

"Daddy, I'd never want to hurt you. Of course."

He smiled.

He bit his wrist and opened up a gash and held it to me. "Drink it. Katerina and my blood in you have helped you live this long, but it won't save you unless it's fresh."

I then bit into his wrist and drank his blood, and when I was done, Dad pulled me closer to him and held me to him on the forest floor as I let out wracking sobs. I didn't fully understand the whole thing for years, as most was a blur, but during my 10 years asleep, this was something that kept coming to my mind. Then I heard a twig break, and Mom joined on the other side of me, and leaned in to wrap her arms around me, so my parents surrounded me and were practically hugging each other, me just a small obstacle in the middle. My aunt and uncles stood there, knowing later they'd get their hugs, as they knew if Dad would make good on any promise, it would be to save my life.

There was a time when I dreamed of my parents getting back together, like any child who's parents weren't with each other. And I tried to set up dates sometimes, but it always turned into a mess. I think they wished deep down that it was different and Dad had not wanted Mom to break the curse, and then they would've actually fallen in love and been together, mom eventually would have been turned anyway because Dad would be selfish in not wanting to let her go. But that was a fantasy of a little girl who had long since grown up.

In reality, Mom was in love with the men who I presently regarded as older brothers, and Dad was alone, except for me, because the rest of the family didn't like him anymore. I wanted to Dad to find someone, but I was selfish, just like him, and didn't want him to leave and forget me. I understood why Dad had staked me now. If Dad were to fall in love with someone, I think I'd hate his love interest, just because she was stealing him from me, and it wouldn't matter if I knew her or not- I'd just hate her. Even if she was best friend, I'd turn against her.

It was wrong, but I was a hybrid, and my envy was deadly jealousy.

If only he understood how much I needed him. No uncle or brother could replace him.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!

Yes, Katherine doesn't yet know her blood is a cure for a werewolf bite, but Klaus knows she is, and so is he.


	12. One Final Dance

I walked downstairs to tell Aunt Rebekah she'd have to do my hair later, because I didn't want the servants doing it. She was having her nails done, but she agreed to do it once her nails dried and she got me into my dress and makeup.

We were still discussing it when Dad stormed in and started yelling at my aunt, and I asked what for, but got no response, everyone was glaring at each other.

"Rebekah tried to kill Elena last night after she left Alaric at the hospital." Uncle Elijah finally told me as he continued to polish his shoes.

"Thank you Uncle." I nodded in his direction politely, then snapped my head at my aunt, with the same expression Dad had. "She's my family too Aunt Bekah!" I hissed.

"Oh, go throw me a bone." She said lazily.

"No. Aunt Bekah, she's as much family to me as all of you are. I don't care if you hate her but contain it. I'm not losing anyone. Not my paternal family, or maternal…or…adopted." I chose my words carefully to try to explain my relationship with the Salvatores.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" threatened Dad.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Uncle Kol now turned from admiring himself in the mirror to mock Dad. Uncle Kol's vainness was just so amusing, it made my day- but right now, it was making me angrier. He was so cocky! At least Uncle Elijah was humble! Uncle Finn I barely knew, but he hung around Grandmother a lot, so he was a mama's boy evidently, which was pretty laughable, until he pointed out I was a daddy's girl.

"It's different!" I had protested. Uncle Finn had throw his head back in laughter, and then said, "How is it different?"

Thinking about it, it isn't really, but then I said, "You're a grown man- you're over 1000 years old. I'm like, half of that. Plus, you could go anywhere. I still rely on my parents. I'm a teenager." I crossed my arms over my chest like I was the most clever person I'd ever met- definitely something I'd picked up from Uncle Kol.

Uncle Finn just chuckled and said, "You are you father's child, that's for sure." Then his face grew pained, as if he was holding something major back from me, and by the look in his eyes, I could almost see pity. Why did he pity me? Was something going to happen that I didn't know about yet that would hurt me?

Back in the present, Dad turned to Uncle Kol and muttered with disgust, "Go back to staring at yourself."

I wanted to high-five Dad on that one, but I knew the timing would be way off.

"What are you? My father?" Uncle Kol tilted his head to the side.

"No, Kol. I'm not. I'm her father." He pointed to me as he and my uncle got closer and closer. "And I don't want you trying to brainwash her. This is my house."

"Let's go outside then." They wanted to fight? Great. "And Niklaus, your daughter has a brain and feelings, and she can form her own opinions. She doesn't need me to figure you out."

I was about to intervene when Grandma asked to speak with Dad, and he glared at Kol once more, then went with her.

I was looking at Kol with my arms folded across my chest, and he looked back at me innocently as if to ask what he did wrong.

My eyes danced, saying he knew what.

"You need to change your attitude Uncle, or maybe Uncle Elijah may replace you as my favorite."

This actually got Kol upset. He hated not being the best. I smirked.

"Aunt Bekah- I'm angry at you, but you still need to do my hair. I'll be waiting upstairs."

I turned halfway around again after I started to walk away. "And a note to all of you. I will never, never, leave my father alone. No matter what." I then made my exit and made my way up to my room. I swore, my room just got more and more perfect every time I walked into it. And behind the door, it was the brightest, most different styled room compared to everything else in the house. It was open, bright, modern…it was gorgeous. White surrounded me, without being the crazy asylum room kind.

Later on in the day, I finally took my dress, a floor length, strapless deep cerise colored number, and put it on. I was applying the basic makeup when Aunt Bekah walked in, her hair and makeup already done up, but she wasn't in her dress yet.

She sat me down in front of my mirror and got out all of her and my makeup cases. She saw the dress, and knew exactly what needed to be done.

She swept my hair up, lifting it all off my creamy shoulders, and said, "Yes…an extravagant side bun would make you look fresh out of a photo shoot." She got to work and I was silent the whole time, watching my reflection stare back at me. She got to makeup, did that, and when she finished, she let me stand and made me twirl around, to get all angles.

"You're going to look better than any other girl there, especially your friends, like Elena." She grumbled at the end of the sentence.

"Thanks, Aunt Bekah. Go put on your dress now. I'm going to go see Uncle Kol and ask his opinion." We left my room together, and headed down the hall in opposite directions. I went to my uncle's room and entered without knocking and he turned, in mid-shout, then stopped when he saw me.

"Well, don't you look adorable." I frowned. "Just kidding. You look gorgeous Adeline. Am I still your official date for this evening?" he held out one arm for me to loop mine through. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I replied.

We went down the hall and when we got to the ballroom, everyone else was there, ready, and my uncles all applauded my aunt's work on me, saying silly family comments, like "If I were your age and not related to you, I'd date you." And other uncomfortable, yet funny things.

The guests soon arrived, and the party got into full swing. My family and I went up onto the grand staircase and called for everyone's attention, and Grandmother welcomed everyone. I stood closest to my father, his hand on my back protectively as we all smiled down at our audience.

When the introduction was over, we all headed down the stairs, the perfect looking family, and Dad left me to ask Caroline to dance. Damon took Elena, Aunt Bekah took Matt; I was left on the side, to watch, until Stefan, also lonely, came over and held out his hand.

"Care to dance princess?"

I nodded and held back a laugh. "Princess?" I asked him as we got into the position and twirled around.

"Well, considering this is your castle, and you're the youngest and fairest of all your family, you'd be the princess wouldn't you?"

I then let out a delighted laugh, and we continued to dance.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Acting like you're kind and my best friend, when other times, it's like you completely forget."

"Because deep down, I'm a good guy Adeline. I care about you."

"I heard you at the dinner party the other night. You and Damon both love me like a younger sibling. I think it's sweet." I lifted my lips into a smile.

Just then, the partners switched, and Stefan twirled me out and took Elena in, as I went to my father.

"Having fun, love?" he questioned.

"Very much so." I confirmed, then looked to Caroline, now dancing with Matt. "What's going on between you and my friend Daddy?"

He looked over to Caroline, then back to me. "Nothing much. I fancy her." He shrugged this off, and while a daughter would have been pushing him to get with her, for his own happiness, I was selfish, and didn't want to share. I stayed silent while we continued on with the dance.

"You look ravishing tonight." He offered to break the silence between us.

"So I've been told." I said, bored, and I immediately felt bad. How hard it must've been for him to put up with my teenage mood swings.

I was about to apologize, when the dance ended, and everyone separated. Dad excused himself and left. A mortal boy came up to me and started flirting. I acted interested, but looked on past him to see Dad going outside. Finally, after about a half hour of this annoying voice talking to me, I said, "Well, it's been very pleasurable to meet you Harry, but I have to go check on something."

"Henry." He tried to correct me, but his voice was quiet, knowing he wouldn't get me. He went to school with me, and he was the most popular boy in the grade, but I just didn't care for him. The way he saw it, I was out of his league. I was rich beyond imagination, I was friends with all the older kids, I won at everything in school that I put effort into…

I then turned from him and headed upstairs to go to my room and check on what I needed to check.

But as I was passing one of the small study's, I saw Damon limp on the floor, Stefan above him and I almost screamed, then calmed myself.

"Stefan, what did you do?"

"Elena needed to talk to your grandma, and Damon wouldn't let her, so I knocked him out to give her time."

I shook my head. "You three are unbelievable." I stepped over Damon's limp body and went to the window and threw it open, only to hear, "I fancy you. You're strong, full of light." I shut the window, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Adeline? What's wrong?" Stefan stepped closer once he saw me fuming.

"Get out of my way." I said quickly, just staring at him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He blocked my path.

"Stefan, if you know what's good for you-"

"Tell me." He ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do." I scoffed, then picked him up, off-guard, by his shirt, and threw him into the shelves; a few books fell down on top of him. I was getting closer to 16 every day.

Just as I was leaving, Damon woke, and did practically the same thing to Stefan. On a normal evening, I would've pleaded for them to stop, so neither got hurt, but then, I just wanted to flee the room, and be surrounded by the party to forget drama for a little while.

Downstairs, when Grandma was giving a toast, everyone got drinks, and Dad offered me one, but I politely declined.

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I told him how I bet Stefan I could stay away from alcohol all night, and he accepted this story, which was actually true.

I saw Elena eying me and saw her huge relief when she saw me not drink the beverage going around. I looked to her as if to ask why, but she quickly turned her attention back to Uncle Elijah.

And things only got worse when later on that evening, once most guests had left, that Damon had fought Uncle Kol and knocked him out.

I ran outside with Elena, who I was chatting with at the time, and Damon stood up and began to saunter away from everyone watching.

"Damon!" I yelled out, going to follow him, but Elena and Stefan held out their arms to make a wall to prevent me from going after him.

"Let him cool down." Elena told me.

"Fine." I muttered, blowing up the one loose strand of hair from my face, and they released me, but I went forward anyway. I kept my promise, and only raced over like lightning to my uncle, who was slowly stirring.

What a magical evening, huh?

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!

(Adeline's dress and hairdo for the evening will be in a link on my profile!)


	13. Nightmares

That night, I had the worst imaginable nightmare I could ever possibly have in my existence. How I actually thought of the messed up plot, I don't know- but I refused to believe a witch had interfered with my dreams, because that meant someone was trying to scare me, or warn me, or both.

In it, all of my family was dying. Like, they'd never come back to life kind of thing. Everyone, that is, except my grandmother. My grandmother had called me to her room, and that's where the dream started.

"Grandmother?" I asked, knocking on her door.

She called for me to enter and to shut the door behind me. She had sage burning, so no one could overhear us. I learned stuff from Bonnie, believe me.

She turned to me. "Ah Adeline, my grandchild. You didn't drink the potion right? Not that it would matter, I didn't bind you anyway."

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused. "A potion? Binding?"

"No? Of course not. Just a precaution. The ancient witches told me to do something else with you, and I can't let this get you. Not yet." She was being very vague, and very frightening.

She turned to me, "Come here child. We only have each other now." My senses were telling me to run, but as I turned, the door made a locking sound, and I flipped back around, pressing farther and farther back until my back was practically cutting into the wooden door.

"No. We have my Dad, and Aunt Bekah and-"

She cut me off, laughing. Then she showed her palms to me as she closed her eyes and began chanting.

I looked around panicked and tried to run away, by heading past her to another part of her large room, but even with her eyes closed, it was like she could see me, as she easily followed me and turned as she continued casting her spell.

My blood ran hot. Literally, it felt like my heart was on fire.

I collapsed by the couch and started gasping for air, trying desperately to get oxygen into my lungs, and wishing I wasn't burning inside. She was doing something to my blood, I could feel it.

When she stopped, she put her hands down, opened her eyes and I took one grateful breath and sat up, looking at her.

"Now when you try to give your blood, it won't heal them. It'll do nothing. And don't try calling your mother. The spell extends to all Petrovas. Including Elena." She grinned, like she was enjoying this.

I darted out of her room, stumbling over my feet in my haste, and didn't even bother to close the door, but down the hall, her cackle echoed throughout, surrounding me.

Then, I got downstairs, all the way to the grand staircase, when I stopped. Then, the door burst open, and everyone was carrying Uncle Finn, who looked to be in a great deal of pain. The others did too, but I thought that was from carrying Uncle Finn, maybe.

I slid down the banister, hopped off, and rushed over.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Finn, there's an immeasurable amount of vervain in his bloodstream right now. Too much for even an Original to burn off. I have no idea how this happened, but…" Uncle Elijah trailed off, and suddenly I knew. Uncle Finn would die, unless he drank some blood, but for some odd reason, he declined over and over. He ordered that he be left alone basically.

They carried Uncle Finn up to his room, and left him on his bed, and just as everyone was exiting the room, Grandmother showed up.

"My, my- all of you look like you were just bitten by a werewolf! How's Finn?"

How did she know so fast? She hurried into the room, and shut the door behind her.

Just then, all my relatives groaned, and stumbled- all miming each other. "Daddy? Kol?" I said immediately, and grabbed onto my father's arm who clutched me for support.

"We need blood." They said, and left to go find victims, Uncle Elijah and Aunt Bekah following after them.

I stood by the door to Finn's room and listened in, knowing the burning sage was still in Grandmother's own room.

"Finn, I'm very proud of you for doing this." Grandmother said, pleased.

"Mother, I told you. I'm ready."

"Just don't get near any blood. I can't risk you getting better. As long as you keep getting worse, the others will too, including Klaus, despite how much blood they get their hands on."

"You turned your children into vampires because you couldn't bear the thought of losing them, and now you're willing to have them all killed?" I burst into the room, unable to hold back.

"Well, if it isn't the child star?" Grandmother came closer. "Dear Adeline. To have Niklaus die, I must have my children all die. I'm doing this because I love them. It was wrong of me to ever turn them. I've raised up an abomination."

"You just want to kill my dad?" I whispered, my voice lost like dead leaves in a dry wind.

"He will die Adeline, yes. I'm sorry for your loss. But you are welcome to stay with me, once everyone is gone."

"Never." I spat. "You're the real monster."

"Well, then you can do whatever you want. You can go live with your mother, or Elena, or with your, what do you call them? Your brothers?"

"I swear, if you hurt my friends in any way-"

"I only want my revenge on my son." She shook her head.

"I have to warn them." I started towards the door.

"I can't let you do that." Grandmother blocked my path.

"Then what will you do with me?" I threatened.

She considered this, and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside to one of the cars. She threw me inside and got in on the other side, then started driving. We got to the woods, and she then took me and brought me to a little area with a giant rock to close off a cave entrance.

She threw me inside the cave and moved the rock enough so I couldn't escape, then performed a spell that caused all the torches on the walls to burst into flame, and she continued her chant, and when she finished, she moved the rock and told me to run.

Wary but uncaring, I raced for freedom, but a border held me back. I was trapped inside.

"I'll come and get you when they're dead." She promised, threw some blood bags inside, then added, "Oh, and give Elena my thanks next time you see her. I couldn't have done this without her." she then pushed the rock so I was enclosed completely, encased in darkness.

Next thing I knew, the rock was being opened, and I felt immediately dread. This meant my family was dead then. But it was Damon and Stefan.

Elena stood there, looking guilty, with Bonnie and her mother beside her.

"What? How?" I struggled to get out the words.

"Not important." Said Stefan gruffly. "Bonnie?"

The Bennett witches nodded, joined hands, shut their eyes, and began chanting fiercely, the torches lit up again. I sat, cowering in the cave, and then I noticed Mom step out of the corner into view.

"Adeline, we're going to get you out. They got me out, you'll be free too." She promised, looking worried. I looked away from her. She was probably planning to whisk me away the moment Dad died. I knew I shouldn't have favorites, but I'd spent so much more time with my dad, so I felt like he came before my mother.

Elena then spoke softly, "Addy, I'm so, so sorry. But you're father is too dangerous. She came to me, I didn't go to her. She only needed a drop of blood. I'm so sorry, but I don't regret what I did. I just wish you wouldn't be in pain."

"Well, keep dreaming!" I spat. "Because of you my entire paternal family is going to die! And my only family will be you, Mom, and my crazy grandmother!"

Just then, the torches went dark, and Bonnie nodded. Stefan held out his hand, reaching forward, and I took it, as he pulled me to my feet and out of the tomb.

I crashed into him, not expecting the strength, and then I thanked him.

"I'm sorry princess." He whispered in my ear.

I started to shake, holding back my tears, trying once again to be strong.

He hugged me in a way that cradled my head and shoulders and I rested my head against his chest for a moment, then when I collected myself, we both let go, and I began to walk away.

"Cammie, wait!" Damon sounded.

"I have to go see my family Damon." I said sadly, accepting that there was nothing I could do anymore, and left everyone in the dust.

"Adeline Camille-" Mom started, but I was gone.

I raced home as soon as I had left the others. I saw the mansion in the distance, then went at top speed to the house, the wind against my eyes making my eyes water, and burst into the house, then went first to Finn's room. He looked literally on the verge of death. If he looked this bad, I refused to imagine how everyone else looked. I should've picked up a blood bag and force fed him, so everyone would get better. I was so stupid! The chance to save my family, and I blew it. All the what-if's would now haunt me forever. It'd be easier to beg Grandmother for death too, but she apparently needed me for something. It was probably something to do with my power that I'd receive in a few months.

"Let me make this quick- because you have more important goodbyes to attend to. I'm sorry Adeline. I know you barely knew me, and I've helped ruin your life." Uncle Finn finally spoke after watching me gape at him for a moment, catching and choking on my breath, gasping.

"Uncle Finn, I could never hate you." I told him sincerely. "But I will despise you for many years to come. Hopefully, if we ever meet again, I'll have forgiven you. The real question is whether or not I'll ever be able to forgive your mother." I couldn't call her my grandmother. Grandmothers were kind, gave you gifts, pinched your cheeks- she did none of that, but then again, my family was anything but normal.

"Goodbye Adeline." He said kindly.

"Goodbye Uncle Finn." I tried to speak loudly and clearly, turned without another word, and exited the room.

Next I visited Uncle Elijah, who was hallucinating.

The moment he saw me enter the room, he raced towards me and pressed me against the wall, with force that must've surprised him, for being so ill. "Katerina, why do you choose my brother? I'm much more rational, I'm better for you." He came closer to my face, and I squirmed uncomfortably. With my looks, he was mistaking me for my mother.

"Uncle, Uncle Elijah. It's me, Adeline. Adeline, your niece." He paused, and seemed to realize where he was, and he fell at my feet.

I bent down, and helped him back to his bed.

"Adeline. Adeline." He looked ashamed.

"Uncle, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to go." This was much harder than Uncle Finn's goodbye. I got my manners from Uncle Elijah. I had always enjoyed his company.

"Dear child, this is life. Even the immortal are not truly invincible. I should've known." He tried to make it easier. Everyone was trying to comfort me, because I was the baby of the family, the one everyone wanted to protect, and I wasn't the one even dying. But they must've pitied me, because they'd all escape life, after so many years, and I was still stuck. I had promised to never leave Dad alone, and now I was being abandoned- not that I could tell the people I'd still have after this night, because they'd be insulted.

I wanted to cry, but he begged me not to. There were more people I had to see in such a short amount of time.

"You've grown up into such a wonderful young woman. Whoever spends a moment with you is a lucky, lucky person." He smiled, as he used his thumb to wipe a tear from my face.

I then stood, not being able to take this.

"Goodbye Uncle." I choked out.

He smiled, and closed his eyes peacefully to sleep through his death that was coming any moment now.

I then visited Uncle Kol.

He saw me and immediately saw my tears and tried to make me laugh by saying, "Look, if it isn't my favorite niece!"

I made a tiny, weak smile, that disappeared almost instantly.

"Uncle Kol, I'm your only niece." I wanted to roll my eyes a little

"Exactly!"

I then knelt beside his bed and touched his hand. "Adeline, don't go replacing me." He made me promise.

"Of course not. I'd never." I said, avoiding his eyes, not sure I was strong enough to go through this for a third time in only an hour.

"That means no dates." Now I genuinely laughed.

"Definitely. You'll always be my number one date Uncle Kol." I promised and kissed his cheek, inwardly cringing for being such a coward.

"Adeline, look at me." He noticed how I had yet to lock eye contact with him. His sudden maturity was somewhat scary, so I did what he commanded.

He smiled at me sadly. "You're a wonderful young lady Adeline. I'm just glad you're not like me."

"What, narcissistic?" I widened my eyes innocently as I openly mocked him.

He took a pillow and smacked me over the head with it. I yelled out in amusement and stepped back.

"Can't get me now." I teased.

"Wanna bet?" he raised an eyebrow. I would have, but we were fresh out of chances.

"I'm going to miss you Uncle Kol, more than I can even tell you. I just got you back after a century, and Gran ruined it all."

"I always went against her rules. I would have never done what Finn is doing to us, and we all have to die because of your Dad." he scoffed.

My upbeatness was now a ghost, haunting me, dead. He realized he'd talked the wrong person in front of me, and said quickly, "You should go Adeline, finish your goodbyes."

I nodded silently, and went to the door, and just as opened the door, Uncle Kol called me back, and I turned my head to him.

"And tell Damon I do remember him. 1912. He'll understand."

"I'll do that Uncle. Goodbye."

I got outside and slid down the door in the hall, still gripping the doorknob. How could everyone think I was so strong and brave, when I was breaking apart? It must've just been because of my willpower to come back and say goodbye physically.

With Aunt Bekah, we talked for about 25 minutes, all about girl stuff, and gossip, and talking about all the things we wished we could have done, and what two girl best friends would talk about. She wasn't an aunt. She was my older sister, true to what was our cover in school.

"Don't forget me kiddo. I won't be there to make sure you look good and be the most popular girl in school anymore."

The corners of my mouth tugged a bit. "Not for a moment. I can't believe the servants will have to touch my hair." I shuddered delicately, which made her laugh.

"Well, if you stay with your mom, I'm sure she could rack up some good styles."

I got silent, and stood.

"I need to go see Dad." I struggled.

"You've been saving him for last. To spend the most time with him." She knew me so well.

"Goodbye Aunt Rebekah. I'm glad we fixed things."

Then, I headed out and as I shut the door behind me, I let out a ragged breath.

An hour and a half. That was all it took to say goodbye to four people who I loved immensely. I knew until the moment Dad died, I'd be with him. So when I entered his room, I was still mentally preparing myself for this.

"Daddy." I said, tears filling in my throat, choking me.

"Adeline? Sweetheart?" his voice was so hoarse.

I got closer and said yes, blinking rapidly to clear the tears, to no avail.

I pulled up a chair beside his bedside, and took his hands in mine.

"Daddy, don't leave me." I broke down, sobbing. "Please. I can't lose you. Please. I'll do anything."

He looked at me. "You've become everything your mother and I dreamt you'd be. You're strong darling. You'll make it through this. Parents shouldn't outlive their children. It's better this way." He promised.

I broke into wracking sobs, the sobs convulsing throughout my body as I put my head down and shook my head, eyes closed tight, still whispering I didn't want him to leave me alone- I wasn't ready.

He tried to soothe me, but it didn't work, and finally, he moved over, and pulled me onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as I cried into his shirt, clutching him like my life depended on it.

"I love you Adeline." He told me.

"I know." I whispered, shutting my eyes.

He sat up a bit, and I went with him. Then, he held me like he was cradling me, and while it was so comforting, it didn't help the cause at all.

"What am I supposed to do without you Daddy?" I croaked.

"You'll manage Adeline."

"But my entire family is dying, except for Mom and Elena. I either stay with Gran here, in our house, who's the reason for all of you dying now, or I can go to Elena, or to Stefan and Damon, or find Mom."

I knew the first was not an option. Even if this was Dad's house, I couldn't stay with that monster, with only her for company. I didn't care that this was house was my house, Dad and I's. I didn't care that the moment he died, this mansion would belong to me. It would be too painful to walk around the place for many years. Maybe in a few hundred years, I'd come back, and see the ancient ruins of the place. It'd be in tatters, the place, and deserted…I could only imagine how it felt to walk around the place. It'd be like walking on the sunken Titanic, seeing all those memories, but it was so long ago, it would feel almost like it wasn't real.

The second was out of the question too. It was partly Elena's fault this was happening, so she was no better than Grandmother. The third would be a great option, if I chose to stay with my friends in Mystic Falls. If I found Mom, or even went off on my own, I'd have to start over all over again. I'd never lose my friends though, as long as I was with Mom, because they kept overlapping in their pasts and relations.

I could only imagine what it would be like to find Mom, and to have to explain why I'd be with her from now on. She'd be elated, of course, but she'd also be devastated, because her daughter had just lost her father, and she knew exactly what it was like to lose her entire family.

If I stayed in my old guest room at the Salvatore boarding house, and lived with the two guys, I could picture how they'd sympathize when I arrived on their doorstep.

Then, once Dad died, with my screaming and crying over him, I woke with a start. The worst dream I'd ever had- I warned you.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!

(Yeah, filler...but sad, scary filler. O.o)


	14. Night of Disaster

I was in the den with my favorite two relatives, my Dad and Uncle Kol, writing a story as Dad sketched. Aunt Rebekah came waltzing in, her dress torn, her hair like a rat's nest, and immediately Uncle Kol went over to her and began teasing her.

"Out all night, what a scandal, what a poor example to set for the children…Hope you won't take after your aunt dear niece." Uncle Kol called back to me without breaking his gaze with his sister.

"Uncle Kol, I know about sex already. I'm over 500 years old-" I stood up from my seat on the sofa.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" Uncle Kol turned on me.

My face felt hot, as I realized my dad had now too looked up to me in interest. Sex and parents don't mesh well.

"I'm 15 Uncle Kol, no person with morals and values and a brain would lose their virginity before then,…unless they were ra- nevermind…even at 15…teenage pregnancy…you think people my "age" would learn from others mistakes, but no, more and more sex, and more and more pregnancy, then they get all nervous and angry and ugh. If you're going to be stupid, why do it when you know if there's a risk that you may get the thing you want least of all?"

"Well, Adeline, the people of the present have gotten dimmer and dimmer. I mean, look at what we call music now, and what people wear now, and how they try to be "cool" or "rebellious." Aunt Bekah rolled her eyes. That's right, she went to school with me. She knew exactly where I was coming from. I had successfully changed the subject from me though, so that was a plus too.

"My daughter- smartest 15 year old girl in the world." Dad grinned up at me, obviously proud. I had a code and degrading myself by having sex as a teen was not something I was going to do. I didn't believe in falling in love as teens if you were mortals, because mortals changed their minds all too often, and it was a fact, most high school relationships don't last, but for those lucky few, I was jealous…I guess I was just bitter.

Now, don't get me wrong, and say I'm too conservative, because I would think of myself as liberal- with freedoms for all and such, but I myself had learned from such stupidity. That boy I was ready to leave my family for…he wasn't worth it. I learned love was only a façade when you're my age…appearance wise at last. I could only rely on my family and friends. I couldn't risk falling in love, it was too dangerous.

I suddenly wondered what had happened to him, and how happy he must be in college, or in his job or something with his girlfriend or wife or something. I sighed inwardly. As much as I hated to admit it, I still missed him. He never found out what I really was, and we'd only ever kissed and held hands…so why did he matter so much? I found myself daydreaming about him all too often still.

If I had left Dad successfully, would I have aged with him, or turned him? Would we have even worked out? There were so many what-ifs…

Uncle Kol then asked Dad to hang out, and they left me with my aunt, who threw a shoe at them as they left, and I started to laugh, coming out of my little world. Uncle Elijah walked in, and gave me a look that said this was adult business, so I huffed, and walked out of the room to the dining room and ordered one of the servants to make me breakfast.

While I picked at breakfast, I pictured my latest visit to California, just last week, taking a short break from all the drama here. I got there and asked around for Ben Porter, but they said he had left town with a pretty blonde on his graduation night from the high school, about 6 years ago, and no one had seen or heard from him since.

I should've known I'd be too late, but I still had had a small sliver of hope.

I then left the house, and started running, at human speed, but I still grew tired. All these dreams and nightmares were tearing me apart. I was scared. That nightmare had seemed so real too. I'd woken up, and had left my room to go next door to Kol's, then crept down the hall into Dad's to make sure they were still alive. I'd camped myself outside Dad's room last night, guarding him, so when he opened his door this morning, he found me sleeping on the ground with a pillow and a blanket.

I hadn't told anyone what I'd dreamt about, but they knew something was eating at me. Not even Kol's humor was cheering me up.

I got back to the house later on in the day after wandering around town for a while and realized no one was home. I called Uncle Elijah, Uncle Finn, Grandmother, but got no reply. I rang up my aunt and she answered on the first ring.

"Niece." She said coldly.

"Aunt Bekah- have you seen anyone? I can't find them."

"Try the bar, remember your father and your uncle were going? I bet the pair of fools are wasted by now." I could almost see her roll her eyes in disgust.

"Of course, thanks Aunt Becks!" I then snapped the phone shut, and went to the Mystic Falls Bar and Grill. I should've known the momentary peace of the day would've ended abruptly, as I walked in to see Alaric stab my uncle. His skin immediately hardened and he groaned and fell into Alaric.

"Uncle Kol!" I called out, my nightmare coming true. "Alaric stop-" But I didn't get to finish, as Meredith, the psycho caught me off guard as my greatest weakness was my love for my family- especially my favorites. She freaking stabbed me through the back, noting how I hadn't keeled over with my uncle.

Well great, now my red halter top was ruined! I gasped for breath as she dragged me outside with Alaric and my uncle.

I felt myself stiffening, and I was growing irate at how I was being ambushed by some ugly bitch who belonged in an asylum.

Just as I took my final breath, and my eyes began to close completely, all senses shutting off, I noticed Dad rush in, pull the dagger out of my heart and of my Uncle's, then started to beat the Salvatore's and Alaric.

As soon as I got my senses back, I got up and held dad back from attacking Damon.

"You're family hates you as much as the rest of us do." Damon smirked, and Dad tried to attack but I got in the middle, and Uncle Elijah had recovered from his freeze-up as well, and commanded his brother to stop.

"We must go. Stop our mother."

So he knew. Uncle Elijah knew…and by the way Damon and my uncle were speaking, I knew the deed would be carried out tonight.

No. I would not be fatherless.

As my family began to walk up the steps, I turned on Damon and hissed, "If you think I'm going to let my family go without a fight, you're an imbecile Damon. I thought I could trust you."

"Cam-"

"Save it. You had sex with my aunt. To me, that's incest, because you are a brother to me."

"Sweetheart, we have to go." Dad called, holding out his hand for me from the top of the stairs. I narrowed my eyes at Damon for a minute, then pushed him over into a garbage can, then rushed up in a blur to my dad.

"Now we can go." I told my dad.

We then rushed to catch up to my uncles.

We were walking like a bunch of total BAMF's through the woods, when Uncle Kol asked Dad how it had gone with Caroline.

He was truly after her then…great, everyone wins but me in love.

"She was in on the plan- she was supposed to get me away from you, so I couldn't protect you Kol. I realized, and rushed back, and I saved you, but I was distracted that my daughter had gotten involved as well. No matter. I'll always protect her." I looked down, touched, and embarrassed. "I may be a hybrid, but I felt it when you got stabbed. It was a huge pain in my heart." Just then he crouched over and gripped his chest in agony as I guessed Uncle Finn was starting his ritual. Uncle Elijah and Kol started to get wide-eyed, but then they turned back to normal, and we looked to Uncle Elijah for an explanation.

"Mother is sending a message. She knows we know by now."

We got to the old witch house, and when it came into view, I found the urge to turn around and run after my entrapment in there…but I fought it and found Dad's hand as we walked up to the circle where Finn and Gran cowered from us.

Gran was such a coward, she revealed her motives and opinions while she was safe from us attacking.

"Uncle Elijah is better than you." I spat back at her after she criticized him. "He's a better person than you'll ever be. You just wish to destroy our family."

She laughed at me. "Child, I do not wish to cause you pain, but I'm doing what must be done."

"I'm going to feel pain and fear until you're dead bitch. I can't rest until I know my Dad will be safe again."

"You care so much, but he doesn't about you nearly as much."

"You're asking for it." Dad growled. "How dare you accuse me of not loving my own baby girl! Just because you and Mikael hate me, doesn't mean I can't be a good parent."

"Niklaus, don't worry, she'll be safe with me after you're gone, you can be sure she'll be in good hands."

"I'd rather die than go with you." I looked over her in disgust. "I'll go off on my own if I lose my family. I know you want me for my power, but lady, I'm not handing it over to you. I'll find a way to die before I let you control my life."

"Once again- smartest girl." Uncle Kol praised with my father.

Just then, the flames of the torches grew large and blinding, and we all shielded ourselves, Dad shielded me and when the flames subsided, we all came back up, and Finn and Gran were gone.

Kol then turned to me and said hurriedly, "Adeline, be brave, be strong. I'll be back soon enough. Trust me. I can't stay here anymore, it's too dangerous. But know I love you. You're my favorite niece." He grinned widely.

"I'm your only niece Uncle." I said, playing along for old times' sake.

"Atta girl." He kissed my forehead. Then he fled.

I found out that Uncle Elijah was planning to leave also when we got back to the mansion, and all I could think was, great, just peachy.

The only one was wasn't making plans to leave yet was my aunt. I eavesdropped on her and my dad as they spoke, him burning his drawings, and her saying he was the only family that hadn't ever abandoned her.

I felt a burst of pride for a moment. I swore I had the best dad ever.

I zoned out for a minute, and was so confused what they were talking about when I listened in again, so I walked into the room and asked what wasn't over.

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep." Dad waved his hand dismissively. I mean, I was in my pajamas, rubbing my eyes.

"There's another white oak tree, so we could still all die." Aunt Rebekah admitted.

Dad glared at her and she shrugged, "She has a right to know Nik. She's your daughter, she's exactly like you- she'd hate to find out you died from something she thought was gone. Would you really want her to be totally unprepared for your death?"

"You make it seem inevitable!" Dad shouted.

"I don't know, but Nik, as much as you try to protect us, your girls, you can't. Some things just have to told for their own good, even if it can hurt them now, it won't be as much of a shocker when it actually happens."

I gaped at my dad and he came over to my and hugged me. "I'm not going to let my mother separate us darling. I promise."

I wondered how long until that promise was broken.

...

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**Now should Adeline have her old romantic interest come back into the picture, or no?**


	15. A Turn for the Snarky

I called up Elena the next day and asked to speak with her in person. She seemed hesitant, and who could blame her after being betrayed by my Uncle Elijah, but she agreed. She asked me over to her place.

So I got over to her place and rang the doorbell. She opened the door, and walked away, but I simply waited until she realized she'd forgotten to invite me in, and then I listened.

She was sorry, the binding would kill all my family, she didn't want Elijah to die. She felt awful. And her and the Salvatore's were still at ends, so I offered her this-

"I swear to God, Damon and Stefan are so annoying. You should go back to Matt or something- he's really cute." I had a small crush on the guy, not that I'd admit that to anyone. And I sincerely thought Matt would be the best choice for Elena, if she were to remain human. She's end up being turned if she stayed with her vampire beau's. Matt was a really great guy, and it was cute how Aunt Bekah liked him.

She sighed. "Adeline, you're family. I don't want to see you hurt."

"That's impossible, with your plans to hurt my family." I said touchily.

"Adeline-"

I shook my head. "I should go." I turned for the door and then turned back on her. "Just so you know Elena. No one is better off without their parents. Family is the greatest bond of all." And like a surge of wind, I disappeared. I calmed down enough to actually put up and try to make peace with my friends and family again when the restoration of Wickery Bridge was going on.

"Aunt Becky, why are we going? It's tacky." I moaned.

"Niece, will you shut your mouth for a god damn minute? You're as bad as Nik." She looked straight ahead and focused on her driving.

"Well, he's only my father you know." I pointed out, and then she parked the car. We got out and walked into the crowd of people on the one bridge and suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. It wasn't fear though, it was dread. I noticed how my aunt was walking towards Damon and another woman, a red-head, and I immediately followed like a puppy, but with the attitude of a tiger, ready to pounce if necessary.

I overheard her saying she was looking for my Uncle Finn, as they were true loves blah blah blah, even though they'd been separated for 900 years blah blah blah, because as soon as my uncle turned her, my "crazy insane" father daggered him and locked him away.

The dumb bitch thought she was smart and clever and cool. She was a poor peasantly ginger. No wonder my aunt acted like she was trash as she was talking to Sage and Damon. Yes, her name was Sage. How incredibly stupid. If it were a guy's name it would have worked so much better. Sage. Ugh. Dreaful name for a dreadful person.

I snorted when she said she'd find my Uncle, and she turned on me.

"And who exactly are you?"

"If you've been so involved with my family for the past millennia, how can you not have heard of me?" I mocked. She got steamed by this and looked ready to kill me, if only she knew how. Damon intercepted.

"You're not touching my sister Sage, forget it."

"She's not your sister Damon, she's my niece." My aunt growled, still in denial of how the Salvatore's and I regarded each other as.

Sage looked to all of us and then studied me closely.

"You're either Kol's or Klaus's or Elijah's daughter, if this witch is your aunt."

"Oh? Ruling out Finn so early huh?"

"It's not possible for him to have had children. One , he's spoken for by me, so he couldn't have cheated- and I'm not your mother-"

"Thank god you're not."

She paused and smiled creepily. "Who did you say your mother was again sweetie?"

"I didn't." I said, just as fakely, with a just grin on my face.

She stood up tall. "You must know." She was talking to the other two.

"It's Katherina Petrova, or now known as Katherine Pierce." I held my head up high. She looked to Damon in alarm.

"The one you were in love-"

"I know. Shocker right. Turns out she and Daddy Klaus had a fling, and somehow…" Damon lost his words. "I just learned not to question nature."

"So you're double the traitor. You're the hybrid's daughter…you must be powerful." She looked at me like I was a gift from the heavens.

I stood there blankly staring at her, not giving her anything to sink her teeth into.

"You look precisely like him…you have the Original family dominant traits…looks and…personality."

"Are you implying something Sage?" my aunt stepped in front of me.

"No. Nothing at all Rebekah." Sage smiled lightly, obviously lying. "If only you were Elijah's…or even Kol's. It'd be better if you were the nice guy's kid…or even the vain one's."

"Are you insulting my family? Because my Uncle Finn is a part of this family, and you're not included. So why don't I just rip your heart out right now?"

"Try it. I dare you. Your daddy isn't here to use his hybrid army on me the loser."

I knew what she wanted me to do, so I did the opposite. I narrowed my eyes. "C'mon Aunt Becca. Let's go. Someplace where the stench of the poor won't turn us into ravaging savages as well….see you later Damon."

I flipped my hair around and left, hearing Sage say my aunt was a bitch, and for a kid- I had real smarts and spunk too.

Later that evening, I heard my aunt rummaging around in the win cabinets and I snuck up on her to ask what she was doing. She didn't even jump. She simply held onto the neck of the bottle of ancient wine and said, "I'm taking this wine over to Damon's party. I'll be back before you know it. Don't tell Nik I'm stealing the wine he stole from that queen centuries ago."

"Sure…" I agreed watching her leave. I went to read a book for class. She later got home late at night, or early in the morning, however you want to phrase it, and seemed in a fantastic yet pissy mood.

"Nik! Adeline!" she called. We were both at her side in a flash. Well, I did, Dad sort of took his time strolling down the stairs.

"Ah Bekah. What's the matter?"

"The Salvatores are still trying to kill us but no matter…I saved us, you can thank me now."

Dad looked to her strangely as did I, but we were both incredibly intrigued by this.

She went on to tell us about her night, and about the Wickery Bridge and how the wood from it could kill the family...and how she destroyed it. Damon had nothing left.

I was estastic! I hugged my Dad for a minute, almost jumping up and down. I wasn't losing him! I wasn't losing Uncle Kol or Elijah! My family was safe! Thank god.

We decided to celebrate with some red wine, and a few hours before sunrise finally went to bed.

Of course, with Sage showing up, my uncle followed close in pursuit. My father and my aunt cornered him in town and dragged him to the mansion, while my favorite uncle was dealing with Jeremy. If it meant my family's survival, manipulating my friends wasn't a big deal.

I was upstairs with Sage, glaring at her while she tried to talk to me.

"You're very…spirited…you remind me of me back in the day. I used to box you know."

"Damon might have mentioned it in passing." I said, purposely not making eye contact.

She seemed struck by my lack of enthusiasm but tried again. "Your father-"

I snapped my head towards her. "My father what? Go on, say whatever you have to say. Acting as if my entire family is poison except for Finn. Well I have news for you, you don't know us. Not even a little bit. So stop sticking your nose in business that doesn't concern you!"

My words were left hanging in tense air when the door opened. We both realized what it meant and Sage hurried ahead to greet her long lost love.

I meandered down the stairs and when I got to the bottom, my dad smiled at me. "Hi Daddy." I greeted, and went to stand beside him.

"Adeline." My uncle pulled away from Sage and looked rather regretful. "Niece, I never meant for you to be caught up in all of this. It's been around since before you were born and-"

I held a hand up to signal him to stop. "I don't really care truthfully for your excuses Uncle. But, I do forgive easily." He was practically holding his breath, so I nodded and said, "You are forgiven." I smiled slightly.

He let out a breath of relief. My father looked to me and I looked to him and raised an eyebrow. "What? You could've killed me 10 years ago, not knowing if I would wake up or not, but I'm still here, aren't I? I didn't run first chance I got to Mom's."

He sighed too.

I'll be in my room if any of you need me, doing every teen's most treasured way to spend time- doing homework." I smiled to everyone and exited the room to use the less grand but still extravagant staircase by the cozy part of the house.

Later, after I'd finished all the stupid assignments, I was walking downstairs when Bonnie saw me.

She widened her eyes and looked into the room where Damon was being…tortured? I'd heard him screaming before but had paid no attention, because I was a complete twit.

"Aren't you going to do something? He's practically your older brother!"

I looked from her to Damon back to her slowly and lazily and then told her this, "I'll do anything, go to whatever means, in order for my family to be safe. Do you understand?"

Just then Dad came in and said Bonnie was welcome to try to save Damon…or she could leave. She looked to me and whispered, "He would have saved you. Even if it meant a minor setback for Elena or Stefan or whoever."

I led her outside and as we walked to her car I hissed,

"Correction, he helped imprison me, in whom my father had to rescue me, because I was the perfect blackmail, and I wouldn't be able to help my family from an ancient witch house."

Well, that shut her up. She turned away and I went to Mystic Falls Grill and Bar, where I could tell my uncle and Sage that my father's plan had worked and there was no linkage anymore.

But the moment I got there, I saw a small commotion going on in the adjourning alleyway and jogged over, only to see my uncle burst into flames as Elena and Stefan ran away from the scene. Sage was left to sob over the ashes.

My uncle was dead. I knew it meant it had been a close one, because my entire family would have died were it not for Bonnie and my father and his blackmail. I still just couldn't wrap my head around it. I'd just let my uncle back into my life this morning! I'd barely even gotten to know him. I felt so cheated.

I sunk to the ground and just blankly stared on at the spot where Uncle Finn had died. Sage had left a little while after the attack, her bitter cold heart now filled with rage. She wanted revenge.

I don't know how but I ended up inside the grill, at the bar ordering a drink. When the bartender asked how old I was, I…"convinced" her to go get me a few shots when I made eye contact.

I was drowning my sorrows on a drink, wondering if I was this numb over Uncle Finn, how would I be if something happened to my aunt, or to Elijah or Kol, or do I even dare think it- my father? It'd be worse than worse.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I got another surprise.

"Adeline?"

I swiveled around on the bar stool, and my expression turned to shock the moment I saw who it was. "Ben?" I gasped.

...

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**(If you don't know who Ben is...go reread a few chapters. ;)**

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated lately, but life is life and yeah. Another chapter is on the way!**


	16. Ben

I was glad my glass was on the counter already, or else it would have slipped from my hands and crashed to the floor.

I turned in my seat to gaze up into the face that was a little young to be his after all these years.

"Ben." I said surprised.

I waited for the questions, why I still looked the same, why I was here…but I had my own too…basically the same questions.

But all he said was- "You've lost your accent."

I blinked. That's all he had to say. After a decade of separation?

"So have you." I said slowly. He no longer sounded distinctly from California. I couldn't place where he was from if I didn't already know.

"You look gorgeous." He told me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Haven't aged a day."

I stiffened, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. "What?"

"I know who you are, what you are…loads of people talked about your father after I joined them."

"I'm afraid I don't understand-" I began, trying to play dumb, wondering why god why, of all times, did he have to show up now?

"An Original who ages when she wants…a vampire."

I backed up against the counter, now responding, and not knowing exactly when I stood up during this confrontation. "How did you-"

"I was turned a year and a half after you left. I was heartbroken and confused, but then, about a year later…I met _her_. She was a junior, I was only a year behind. She was a cheerleader. She was not you by any means, though I have noted you've become more feminine in your style. She seemed to fit the cheerleader stereotype…she fit every guy's wants…but she wanted me. The surfer guy."

Hearing him suddenly launch into his life story after I'd disappeared was not something I was prepared to listen to. Listening to him describe the girl made me want to vomit. This had to be the pretty girl he'd run off with as soon as he graduated.

"What…what's her name?" I cleared my throat and asked.

"Her name was Claire."

"Was?" I scrunched up my eyebrows but he didn't answer.

"We went out after hooking up one night at a party, and everyone thought we'd end up eloping, everyone had mysteriously forgotten you existed…so it made it easier to let you go."

Had to be my father compelling the whole town. He kept talking. "On her graduation night…she wanted to, you know-"

"Thanks for implying that. Go on, no unnecessary details please."

"We were on her bed afterwards, breathing hard and everything when she got on top, straddled me, and bit me. She bit me and drank, saying how we would be together for eternity now, and it'd only hurt a bit, that she was just getting a quick drink beforehand…"

Wonderful evening. My uncle dies, I hurt my friends by acting as a bystander, they betray me too, and my ex shows up talking about sex with another girl. Exactly how I wanted to spend my night.

"And when I knew I was on the verge of death as my blood slowly ran out of me, she snapped my neck. I woke up still undressed, in the midst of blood covered sheets. I realized it was my own blood…and how I was craving some to drink. Claire was in the corner, fully dressed, and held a fellow cheerleader in front of her. The captain- Leanne.

I remembered Leanne. She was very kind to me, and she'd always been head of the squad back at the school. Very bright girl. Her grave was in the local cemetery I learned when I'd visited a few weeks ago…Now thinking about it, hearing she was a victim of a wild animal made more sense. She'd been one of the friends I'd made back at the school…and visiting her grave was exhausting for me. This is why I shouldn't befriend humans. I'll end up hurt when they die, and I'll live on forever…alone.

Knowing Ben had killed her angered me, but I let her continue to speak.

"She was there, in front of me…she was so tempting…in more ways than one- and Claire was right there! But c'mon, a simple guy like me in front of a girl in a see-through t-shirt that was extremely short I could see the thong she was wearing underneath…" he shook his head. "She was compelled to stand there like a doll, and Claire pushed her towards me so I caught Leanne, not wanting her to crash to the floor and get hurt. But the second I breathed in her scent…I couldn't control myself…" he seemed deeply devastated by the memory. "She didn't even scream. She let me feed on her…and I couldn't stop."

I let my features soften, feeling bad. He had been her friend too.

"After the frenzy was over, I realized that a dead girl was in my arms. Her eyes wide open, not with fear…just open wide…like a doll. One arm was draped around me, the other hanging down…she was covered in blood…her mouth open slightly, her long golden hair loose and free, not up in its usual variety of ponytails…her shirt was ripped apart and in shreds on the floor, I'd ripped it off with my hands in order to reach more parts of her body to take blood from…" it was becoming too much…even for me.

"She was just there…a corpse…still faintly warm, but I'd bled her dry. And Claire…she was mad. As in crazy. She put a video camera down and stopped recording my first feed as if it was a milestone, as if I was learning to walk, and pulled out a camera and snapped a shot. It was humiliating and sick."

Just him describing it was perverted and gross, but his grief was making him pull out the details I hadn't wanted. The idea of Ben never growing old, being a vampire was weird too. I couldn't believe this Claire character, dead or alive, had actually turned him. The nerve! I wondered if I would've aged with him, or if I'd eventually be selfish and do the same, in order to remain with him. And Claire…him talking about the recordings of it was sick and I couldn't imagine why she'd treat turning him like a great thing. A blessing but a curse is exactly what immortality is.

"She buried the body in the woods a few miles away, but some hitchhikers found her days later, and it was reported as a terrible animals attack after she sleepwalked in the middle of the night. I felt terrible, but Claire coached me…she was all I had. The only person I could trust. She taught me to survive around humans…and when I went back to school, I could control the desire. Then, when I graduated, we skipped town and we joined up with her group of friends and we traveled around for the next few years."

"So if you were happy…what happened?"

"She died five months ago." He said solemnly.

"Ben…I…I'm so sorry for your loss." I stepped closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, not really knowing how else to respond.

"We were good as married. Besides you, she was the only girl I've ever loved. Both left me."

"How did she-"

"Werewolf bite." He answered sadly. I knew what that felt like. "She got to the point where she was in so much pain…I wanted to take her out of her misery."

"But she wouldn't let you."

"No. She wouldn't." he admitted.

"That's awful." I grimaced, for I could offer nothing more to him.

"But I've found you again." his face lit up.

"I guess you want to start over?" I sighed.

"No. I want to go from where we left off…ten years ago." He took my hand in his and it felt so right, I could almost smile. "But what happened?"

I sighed again. Telling him would make him hate my father, and I knew if Ben tried anything, I could kill him in an instant. "My dad neutralized me, it was time to move on, run away from my grandfather who was hunting him down…but I didn't want to go." I gulped and looked up from our hands to his eyes. The same kind of piercing eyes that Damon had. No wonder it was so hard for me to make eye contact with Damon sometimes. "I wanted to stay with you." The words tasted weird in my mouth. I never thought I'd actually be telling him this. And looking back, my father did the right thing. He was only protecting me as parents do, and as a teenager, I was blinded by my stupid wants to see the greater image.

"What a terrible father. No wonder everyone wants him dead." Ben shook his head.

I pulled my hand out of his. "I don't. My family only has each other Ben." Uncle Finn's face…the flames came in to my mind but I pushed the thoughts away and kept going. "My father is my best friend, as much as I love the Salvatores and the Gilberts and whomoever- it will always be my family first."

"I can understand that." He told me "But I don't get why. He's a monster."

"Stop." I warned.

"I heard about that white oak tree thing, it'd be easy to-" Now my uncle's death was at the forefront of my mind, but I wanted to grieve when I was alone, not with him. "NO!" I shouted, ramming him into the wall. I bared my teeth, my fangs showing, and snarled as I pressed down on his neck, choking him a bit. "If you want to touch my father, you're going to have to go through me first."

"You…never showed…this strength…before." He struggled to breathe, his mouth in a smiling grimace, his hands weakly holding onto my arm that was pinning him to the wall.

"How could I? You'd run screaming Mr. Popular" I did not loosen my grip like he was hoping for.

"What happened to hide nothing from your partner in a relationship?"

"It became overrated." I grit my teeth. "I part werewolf too you know." I wasn't about to tell him about my extra strength for when I turned 16. No, that was my secret weapon.

"So I've heard."

Just then it dawned on me what I was doing, and I widened my eyes, stepped back, dropping my hand from his throat. He fell to the ground and looked up to me, like he was on the prowl. I couldn't tell if admiration or hate was glimmering in his eyes, but I had to leave. I had to go home. I sped out at lightning speed, but on the walk home, I could think clearly now.

I walked aimlessly into the mansion., thinking that I'd left Ben. Again. I had no idea if he'd stick around and find me tomorrow or if he'd left. I hadn't been exactly welcoming. The moment I'd let go of his neck, I'd mumbled an apology and that I needed to leave, then left without another word.

"Adeline?" my aunt called from another room. "If it's the Salvatores coming back I'll-" my aunt stormed in but her expression faltered when she saw me.

"Oh no. What happened? Nik! Nik!" she called loudly, panicking; not knowing why I seemed like a zombie.

My dad came through another room and asked chuckling why she was screaming, then realized who she was staring at. My dad rushed over to me in a blurring speed, and begged to know what was wrong.

I looked into his face and whispered, "Your brother is dead."

"Elijah?" he gasped.

"Kol?" my aunt guessed, frightened.

I shook my head. "Finn." They said together, the truth dawning on them. They must have also realized they were only so close, only a matter of time, in that they didn't die with him like my grandmother wanted.

"I saw it happen. I saw Elena kill him."

My aunt covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"He burst into flames…like Grandfather did…I'm only glad it wasn't you." I said, beginning to cry.

My dad took me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I'm here sweetheart. Adeline, I'm still here."

I then burrowed my face in his shirt and began to weep.

"I'm not going anywhere." he promised and gripped me together. He explained how only one or two stakes were still missing, so I looked up and said, "but that's enough to kill both of you!" as I looked between him and my aunt.

"No one else is dying in this family Adeline. We're going to just fine." My aunt promised, acting rather kind and caring tonight, as she came over and joined in on the hug. "We just have to stick together." She murmured.

We did do that.

When she got home the following day after school from organizing the dance, I met her by the door and we walked into the den together, chatting about how great the dance would be, how we loved the 20's and so on. Then our laughter immediately cut off when we entered the room and saw my grandmother standing there.

"Hello girls." She smiled warmly, coming closer.

My aunt sped away from me and pinned her mom up against the wall, asking why she here, and if she meant to try to kill her children again.

I watched, thinking of how in 1000 years, how things could change. What if my mother and I became as estranged as my aunt and grandmother? I hated to think of something like that. It was as terrible a thought as my paternal family dying on me.

My aunt let her go, but I wanted to show no mercy.

I crossed my arms and spat, "I'm not going to comply with anything you have to say. I'll fight you, to the death. Give me a few months."

"I'm afraid I only have a few minutes." She frowned and I asked with my aunt, "Shouldn't you be invincible or something?"

Grandmother went on to explain about how she was weak because the Bennett line was cut and she then turned on me by myself and said, "I've watched you. From the time you were born. Your parents were so proud to have a child. It brought back memories of me with Mikael. I felt your happiness, your fear, your heartbreak…I saw your pain and how frightened you were 10 years ago when your father killed you…I felt how betrayed you felt. I know how you cried yourself to sleep at night, knowing how you came to exist is supposed to be impossible, and how you felt you were worthless, a mistake.

"Adeline, I know of your multiple suicide attempts. The years you spent with your mother…you'd leave at random intervals for a week or two, trying to kill yourself. Stakes, knives, even mortal ways like drowning and guns…did nothing for you. You lied to everyone, trying to bottle everything up. Even now, as you stand in front of me, you hide your true feelings. But you have improved, and you are becoming more open. When I awoke, and came here, you falling to ground and sobbing for Klaus to be spared…your utter devotion and love for your father…your best friend…how you forgave him so easily for what he did…it was…powerful. You two would do anything for each other; go to whatever lengths to keep the other from harm. You're not my child, and you'll be of great use in the future to a certain group…which is why will not harm you…"

"And if I get in your way?"

"A few bruises won't kill you." She said simply.

I couldn't believe she'd brought up the period in which I'd wanted to commit suicide. No one knew. My aunt was gaping at me as if I were an alien creature. Now, she was going to tell Uncle Kol and Elijah and Dad. Perfect. Thanks Gran. I got better in the last century! When I returned to my father I was improving and when I met Ben, I was perfectly fine…the remainder of my darkness was in my clothing, and when I'd woken up a few months ago, I'd changed my style to girly. I mean, today I was wearing a tight, deep scarlet colored skirt, a white, formfitting tank top and my old black leather jacket. I had a newer, glossier gray one, but I hadn't wanted to wear it today. I wanted to wear it to show Ben how much and how little I had changed. And I did see him. He enrolled in the school, as a junior. He'd passed in the hall, giving me once-overs and a smile, but that was our only interaction over the day. All my friends were begging to know who the gorgeous, tan, beach-blond boy was. He was movie star handsome and my friends said I didn't want him, they gladly take him. They even said he was just as hot as my senior classmen friends. My human, ignorant human friends were so bubbly and amusing, how could I not smile?

My grandmother was talking to my aunt during all of this, saying she saw my father's fights with her, and then with me…and how we'd reacted the same- crying in bed, wanting someone to comfort us. She took my aunt's hands and then collapsed. My father entered the room as I stood up from making sure if my grandmother was faking or not, while my aunt stayed down.

"What's going on?" my dad swallowed.

"She's dead." Aunt Bekah said.

Another family death. I looked away.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	17. The Roaring 20's

The plans for the dance went on after my family was so confident the last stake had been destroyed.

I had been hanging out with Matt and Jeremy, hanging up stars from the ceiling for the dance, chuckling at Caroline's paranoia the dance wouldn't be perfect, when my phone rang.

I jumped down the ladder swiftly and the two humans gaped at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't use your vampire skills to do superhuman jumps in public in broad daylight!" they hissed under their breath, so others couldn't hear.

My phone kept ringing and I sighed. "Give me a second, I'll be right back up with you guys in a jiffy."

"Jiffy?" I saw them mouth to each other but I turned my back on them, knowing they couldn't possibly understand the changes of slang throughout the years, they were too young. I answered the phone, not knowing who it was immediately, the caller ID said unknown.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Adeline?"

I froze. "Ben?"

"Um, yeah…hey."

"How did you get this number!"

"Elena and Stefan gave it to me…I do have classes with them you know, and they figured out what I am."

"Remind me to yell at them later." I grumbled. "But did you tell them why you wanted my number?" I pressed.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. They were so excited to give me your number because they want you to have a boyfriend too!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Really." I said, unconvinced.

"Yep! Well…Elena did…Stefan was…well…he didn't want to help me out with you at first…and then he gave me a lecture…he was being…"

"Brotherly." I finished for him, sighing. "I'm sorry about that Ben. The Salvatores regard me as their younger sister, and well…they're protective."

"Figures…when did you get so untouchable?" he muttered.

I laughed. "Depends on how you look at it. But anyway, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Well he was confident…no stuttering, um's or anything.

I blinked. I turned back around to see Matt and Jeremy staring, wanting to know who I was on the phone with. They looked away the moment I caught their eye. I turned around again.

"Adeline?"

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll go with you."

"Sweet."

The Cali boy was shining through.

"But…do you know how people dressed in the 20's?"

"Do you? You were a kid!"

"I was 14, thank you. I hadn't aged at all for almost all of the 20th century. And considering how I may dress I can look up to 2 to 3 years older than I normally seem. 20's, I looked like I was pushing 17 years old. A little compulsion didn't hurt either." I explained nonchalantly, looking at my nails.

"Well, I'll find something."

"You borrow something from my dad or uncles-"

"Nah. I prefer new things."

Figures. Too prideful for hand-me-downs. "Alright. I'll see you at the dance."

"I'll pick you up early, that way we can be there first."

"How about you swing by after my dad leaves?"

"Why? Aren't you allowed to date?"

"Well…he doesn't know you're back…he doesn't know you're a vampire…"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Considering my uncle had just died before my eyes when you showed up, I think there were bigger things to tell him!"

"Your…your uncle passed away?" he seemed so innocent in his question.

"Yes. My Uncle Finn." I felt like he should know how cheated and hurt I was over this…I wanted his comfort…but over the phone wasn't the place to do it. "I'll…I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye Adeline."

I hung up, not saying goodbye, which probably made me seem like a jerk. I turned back to the guys, climbed back up, and acted as if my phone conversation never happened. They played along. Such smart boys.

Later, when I was getting ready, I pulled out of my wardrobe my favorite dress from the time period. A red flapper style number that came with a gold headpiece and a black and red feather. I slipped it on after a shower, and with my aunt nowhere to be found, and not answering her cell phone- even though I swore I could almost hear it somehow, I did my own hair and makeup. I ended up with my long hair pinned up to seem like it was short and curled…it looked exactly as I had it almost a century ago…the only difference I saw when I looked in the mirror was the slightest bit of a more mature frame and face…and my hair was dark. My reflection…I saw a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair playing dress up in her room…but after staring for a minute, the image changed, and a 14 year old beautiful young lady with sleek short blonde hair in a club, with the roaring 20's music and feel around her.

The doorbell rang and the picture shattered, the brunette was back once more, and the 20's flashback ended. I was glad my father had left a few minutes ago. He hadn't seen me yet. He'd knocked on my door, asking if I needed a ride, but I said some friends and I were carpooling. He took verbatim and left.

I, content with the look, opened my door, took my old handbag I hadn't touched in 90 years, and gracefully made my way down the stairs and to the door. I opened the door and Ben looked around the grand foyer and said, "And I thought it looked grand from the outside!"

I smiled gently. "We should go, or we'll be more than fashionably late."

He held his arm out and I latched on. "So we shall exit to your carriage princess." He said, and opened his Camaro's passenger door for me. I nodded in thanks and got in, and he shut the door, went around, and got in the car from the driver's side.

We got there to see the party in full swing, everyone having a grand time. All that was missing was the drinks and the girls slowly dropping. I chuckled to myself from the overwhelming nostalgia.

"Shall we dance?" Ben asked, and I took his hand as he led me out onto the dance floor. We were having so much fun, it was effortless and he told me, "You look sexy in that dress."

"It's authentic." I yelled back over the music.

I saw his look of stunned surprise and then I said, "So when did you get so formal?"

"I can be a gentleman!" he looked outraged.

"I never said you couldn't." he spun me around and we danced as my back was pressed up against the front of him, his arms encircling me, and we shuffled from side to side.

"So what happened to your Uncle?" he asked when we began to slow dance when the next song came on.

"Matt and Elena killed him…with a stake that can kill Originals…I feel so cheated Ben. I barely got to know him! If something happens to anyone else I love, I'll kill this time for them."

"Ooh. Dramatic."

"Shut up and dance." I said crossly.

He spun me out as the song changed once more to fast-paced.

"You're a natural." He offered.

"Of course. I went partying with my mother every night of the 20's and partied! Our favorite spot was in Chicago…" I suddenly remembered something.

"What?" his face dropped, seeing my expression.

"My father and aunt were at that club…often…with Stefan now that I think of it."

"So?"

"I spent a century away from my dad. I hadn't seen him in almost 30 years by that point. I was with my mom for most of that time. I went back to my dad only 5 years before I met you for the first time."

"So you and your mom hid from them."

"It was interesting to see him without being with him…it was like an out-of-body experience…when you see someone you picture one way act another…he wasn't paternal…he was brotherly…friendly."

"Did you want to show yourself at any point?"

"Of course! I missed him, but I'd spend most of my life with him, and I realized I wanted to get to know my mom…not my dad at the time. Mostly I thought that at least." I remembered when my grandfather came for them and for the first time, I didn't have to run with them. I'd left the destructive mess with my mother calmly.

I loved my mom so much, even though for everyone it seems like I love my dad more, but that's because I see him more. I never see Mom. I love them equally, and would do anything to protect either one of them. And she loved me more than she loved anyone else, because it wasn't a love interest or a friend…it was her daughter…and my half-sister, long since dead, was taken away from her at birth. She treasured me.

"Well…hope you want to get to know me…again." he smiled as we danced and I laughed, but just then I heard my name and I stopped and looked to see Jeremy and the Salvatores coming towards us, looking grim.

They explained about the salt line so no vampires could leave, and how my grandmother was alive, she kidnapped Elena and how my dad was planning to skip town tonight…or tomorrow morning.

A rush of emotions ran through me. I couldn't leave! Not now…I couldn't let 10 years ago happen again.

"But my grandmother is dead. I saw it happen." I denied.

But they explained how it was a trick and fury blasted through me. She'd taken over my aunt! That vindictive bitch would stop at nothing to get what she desired.

"I'll…I need some air." I said and exited quickly with all the humans leaving the party.

Once the school was deserted except for supernatural's, I had my peace standing in the breezy air…hating my father…hating my friends…and hating my grandmother.

Ben came up beside me as we stood as the tip of the boundary line. He said nothing at first, looking onwards towards a place we no longer had access to as I let thoughts consume me.

Finally he said, "If you leave, I'm going with you."

I turned abruptly. "What? No, Ben. You don't understand-"

"I'm not human anymore. I can keep up. I'll follow you to ends of the earth Adeline. I've lost you once, and just when I find you again, you disappear off my charts? I don't think so. I never stopped loving you."

"You're a liability Ben! Just like how I am to my father and everyone around me! It's not fun. I'm an asset yeah, but sometimes…I feel useless and helpless…and I come from so much…a simple California boy wouldn't understand."

He seemed deeply hurt by this and he said, "It's just your despair talking Ads. No one will touch you, I promise."

He seemed so willing to commit, but I didn't want to have to lead him into my web of lies and fears and running constantly, never being able to look behind me.

"I can't believe he's willing to just whisk me off again…I love it here…It's 10 years all over again…I don't want to follow him."

"Then don't." he caressed my cheek and I drew back. There was a scream and I ran inside, him following. Seconds later, we were in a room with my father choking Bonnie's date so she would be more motivate to break the boundary spell.

"Daddy! Stop it! Stop it!" I cried out hoarsely.

The Salvatores held me back from going to attack my dad to let go.

"We know you're angry…but using his tactics as an excuse to go berserk on him won't do anyone any good." The boys whispered in my ear.

Dad let go, so did the Salvatore brothers.

"Adeline…and this boy."

"You…you…I hate you. You can't boss me around anymore. I'm not going with you tomorrow, and I'm not going in a casket either. You can't make me do this anymore. I'm sick of running."

He looked from Ben to me and watched as I blew up at him. "I thought we could make our residence here Addy, but we can't. Your grandmother is-"

"So we defeat her. I'll be 16 in less than a year! Why can't you just listen to me for once! Don't you care about what I think!"

"You're 14 years old, and I'm still your father!" he yelled and all my friends there banded closer to me, worried for me, but I wasn't scared.

"I'm not 14, I'm over 500 years old! Stop treating me like your little girl! She's grown up Dad! She doesn't need you anymore!" I ripped my Daddy's Girl necklace from my neck, which was carefully concealed for the evening because it wasn't exactly sexy and flapper girl-like, but now I didn't care, and threw it at his feet. "You can't kill me this time. I'm staying here. With my friends…and with Ben."

"Ben." He looked to him angrily, realizing who it was. "You're the one who strayed her from me in the first place! Now you're doing it again!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, daddy dearest, but I can form my own opinions. He had no part."

He glared at me, unable to say anything, he gulped down a cry.

"I'll be staying at Elena's tonight…someplace you're not invited…so I'll be safe tonight." I turned to Jeremy.

"Fine with me." He shrugged.

I exited the room. Ben following in close suit. When the boundary spell finally broke, I bolted, saying we'd see each other tomorrow, I swore to it…only to find bad news. Alaric was dying…he had been turned…but he wasn't going through with the transformation.

So when Alaric came out to send Elena off, he saw all of us standing there, sending him off silently, and he understood, and went into the tomb to wait…wait to die.

I felt cheated again. He was a friend, but I barely spoke with him…it was like Finn all over again.

After everyone left to do their own thing, I stood there with Damon, Meredith was inside giving Alaric a sedative.

"So…you have a boyfriend…and Daddy doesn't approve."

"Shut up Damon." I said, tears springing to my eyes, thinking of Alaric.

"I'm going to miss him too Cammie." He stood and hugged me tightly to him and I began to cry into his shirt, grabbing onto his clothes tightly.

"I have no one! My friends hate my family, my family hates my friends…I can't win either way…And so many people are dying on me."

"I'm not going anywhere Cammie. Adeline, I promise I won't desert you." He kissed my hair and rubbed my back, and I knew he was holding back his own tears, trying to be the tough big brother.

...

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	18. A Little Too Late

**A/N: Listen to Florence + the Machine's 'Never Let Me Go' while reading this. It'll set the mood pretty well.**

...

I woke up the following morning in the guest room of Elena's house, light streaming in through the window…it seemed like it was going to be a nice day. A good day. I stretched and yawned in bed, then got up as Jeremy passed by with paint and he paused by the door and said, "Good morning 'Line." That was a new nickname.

"Hey Jer…" I looked around…seeing how feminine this room was…I was confused…who else lived here? In this third bedroom? "Whose room is this?"

Jeremy looked down for a second and then said, "Last year…in order for your dad to break the curse on him…my aunt- my guardian- she was turned into a vampire and used in the sacrifice."

I stood there, in a borrowed pair of Elena's pajamas, and gaped at Jeremy. "I'm so sorry. If I'd known-"

"Then what? You'd lecture him for a second and then forgive him." Jeremy looked to me with pity, as if he felt sorry for me with my own situation.

"Jeremy…he's my father. I've been stuck with him for several lifetimes. But…I don't want to forgive him anymore. I'm tired of what he does to others…for just selfish reasons or out of no reason at all. I know this, and so does Elena and yourself- or else you wouldn't have invited me in when Damon walked me over here last night and let me make myself at home."

"I care about Adeline. You're Elena's family. That makes you mine as well, and I know you're older, but I look at you like my younger sister…"

"Just like the Salvatores do." I commented.

"…Yeah." He seemed anxious to move on from the topic of the two brothers so I pushed it.

"You don't like them…because they introduced Elena and everyone else to all this supernatural horror when they came to town."

"I'm sorry Adeline."

"Don't be. I've accepted what I am…as much as I wonder what it would have been like if I'd been a normal human's child…this is my life…my never-ending life."

He smiled gently as did I. "So what're you doing what that paint?" I asked, pointing.

He acted as if he remembered it was in his hand and said, "Elena and I are painting today."

"Oh. Cool." I said surprised.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to help too, you know." He grinned.

I grinned, forgetting completely about my family and my real home for the moment. "Definitely!"

"Here," He tossed me a paint roller and said, "Get dressed. Borrow something of Elena's if you want. We'll be down the hall." He left me and I looked down at the roller, feeling truly good about today.

I was dressed in the clothes I'd worn yesterday, figuring we were painting, plus, I doubted I'd get paint on myself. I wasn't a klutz. I entered the room where the brother and sister were and noting how they acted, I wished I wasn't an only child for a moment, then shrugged it off, dipped my brush in the paint and put it on the wall. It was relaxing really. Hanging out lazily, painting with two friends on a weekend morning.

Stefan soon dropped by the house and watched us all paint. "Hey. Thought I'd check up on you all." He said, leaning against the doorframe. He locked eyes with me, then the doorbell rang and Stefan went after Jeremy, who had already left, to go answer it.

It was my aunt. "Where's my niece? I know she's here. I need to speak with her."

I hurried out of the room, leaving Elena alone, and I went to the front door to where she was.

"May I come in? It's not something to talk about outside." My aunt looked around, as if she was running from something.

"No. You seem in a hurry. What?"

"We have to go Adeline. Now. Or by nightfall we'll all be dead. Alaric is alive. An enhanced original. Mother created him…and Bonnie gave her blood unwillingly for him to transition. He's too strong. He has Caroline at the school, I barely escaped." She told me, wide-eyed.

"Okay…what about your brother?"

"Nik…won't be joining us." She said with much difficulty.

I gaped at her. "What? No. What's he thinking?"

"He wants Elena…to keep making his hybrids…he's not leaving until he has her."

I wanted to punch something. "God, he's so stupid!" I exclaimed in frustration. Then I straightened up. "If we're going to live, we need a head start. Let's go."

"Now?" she raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Why not? If he won't come, then the fool can get himself killed. I don't give a damn about him anymore."

She chuckled. "I doubt that."

"I'm serious." I warned and she stopped laughing. "He can do whatever he wants, but if he wants to do stupid things instead of staying with his family, where we can keep each other safe, fine by me. I won't be upset when he dies. Not in the slightest. He's hurt me…so…many times. It's abusive for both of us. Maybe it's for the best. If we get away from him…and everyone here, I mean."

"Then what do you suggest? We find your uncles and stick together?" she seemed to find my speech hard to swallow, but let it past without talking more about it. It'd only hurt both of us.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." I smirked.

I turned around and the Salvatore brothers were there, gaping at me. "This is goodbye? A split second decision? Just like that?"

"I'm not risking my life. I'm leaving. No vampire is safe."

"I'm sure Alaric hasn't been wired to kill you, just your dad and his siblings."

"Better safe than sorry. Maybe Grandmother changed her mind about me." I bet wherever she was watching from now, she was glad I was deserting my father. She would think I was growing a brain, and maybe I was…but her hatred towards him was so much greater than my building hate of him. I let everything slide, everything…but I couldn't anymore…I had no idea why…but I just couldn't. But he evidently cared more for Caroline, and his hybrids than his own flesh and blood family.

"Adeline…" Damon seemed at a loss for words.

"We're vampires. We'll see each other again. In 10, 100, 1000 years…it doesn't matter. But you two will always be my brothers to me. I promise." I hugged Damon and then Stefan and he whispered, "I'm so sorry I used you as bait for your dad. I'm so ashamed of treating you the way I did in the beginning."

I remembered how only a few months ago we hated each other. "I'm sorry too. But it all turned it out fine in the end, see? Take care Stefan. And even if you're not the one for her…keep your humanity…the fight is worth it. It's so incredibly stupid and selfish of you if you think your fight is nothing if you're not picked."

"You always told me what you thought of me." Stefan laughed, and so did I.

Before I knew it, my aunt and I were in the Grill, having one final drink in town before we left, and then I realized I'd forgotten my cell phone at Elena's place. I told my aunt I'd meet her in town square, and took off, but as I got close, I saw my father stalking the front yard, throwing a soccer ball through the window…I was guessing they weren't letting him in…or giving him Elena.

I looked around quickly, not wanting to be confronted, and I hid in the bushes, and while he was grabbing some fence pieces to throw through the door, I went at super speed through the next few backyards and entered the Gilbert house through the back door.

"Missed me again!" Damon yelled mockingly at my dad and ducked as another white fence piece came flying through. I grabbed it off the wall and threw it right back at my father with precise aim- he just barely missed it.

"Adeline?" they all asked.

"I forgot my cell phone." I shrugged. "Plus, I don't want to miss my chance to beat my father. I've waited 520 years to do something even remotely like this."

They grinned. "Nice to see you've finally seen the light kiddo."

"What did I tell you about those stupid names Damon?" I commented, chucking the soccer ball back at my father.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards and he said, "You really should get going…Stefan is going right…now to talk to Klaus. Go find Rebekah and flee."

I had a lump in my throat then. "Thank you Damon. For being there for me. And I want you to know, if Elena picks Stefan…don't shut down. You're a great person, and you don't need one silly girl to showcase that. You have friends, family. You're amazing Damon, honestly. I don't know what I'd do without your help and your friendship."

"Cammie, get out of here before I start crying." He grinned, but I knew the joke rang true. I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed my phone off the kitchen counter, and left.

I got into the center of town, and in my hurry, I bumped into Ben.

"Steady there gal." he laughed and held onto my shoulders.

I looked at him and blurted out, "Leave town with my aunt and me."

He seemed taken aback. "You're…you're actually leaving?"

"It's a long story."

"I already know…I was just by the school. I heard your Dad and the Salvatores…he controls their bloodline you know."

"Yes…anyway?"

"They went in to save Elena and Caroline…because Alaric had Caroline and Elena went t save her…And your dad's in danger…but you're leaving him?"

"What he chooses to do is none of my concern. He should care for his sister and daughter more than Elena and Caroline. But he doesn't. So I don't care if he dies at Alaric's hands now."

"You're really convincing you know? I almost bought it for a second." Ben laughed.

I looked at him with a death glare and he shut up. "I'm telling the truth."

""Yeah. A classic teenager rebelling against her dad. Telling herself she doesn't give a crap if something happens to her parents…until something actually happens. You're going to regret what you're doing now if he dies."

"Shut up Ben, you don't know anything."

"Don't I? Adeline, in the two years put together we've actually known each other without the gap in the middle, you know I figured you out more than anyone else you ever met. That's why you first fell for me. Because I got under your skin…I made you question things about yourself…because I could tell the truth about you." God, I had to think fast to get him to stop talking. It hurt because I knew deep down he was exactly right.

"I know about Alaric turning…I overheard that too…but with you… I never hear about you…I just know what's going on when I look at you and you're about to fall apart Ads, you can't run away from your dad. You need him and-"

I pressed my lips against his and gave him a fierce kiss and then immediately pulled back. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the square where my aunt was waiting.

"Let's go. I compelled a taxi driver, we're leaving." She noticed Ben, but said nothing.

She got in the passenger seat and Ben and I sat in the back.

"I told you I wasn't leaving you again." I smiled at Ben, who smiled wordlessly back, and took my hand across the middle seat and held it in his.

I moved over into the middle seat and leaned against him, and closed my eyes, thinking of what life would be like now…my uncles, aunt…and Ben. I liked the thought of it, it was a perfect dream. A dream. We were in the next town when I felt the blood rush to my head and I could hear a heart beat pounding in my ears. I immediately went forward, out of Ben's warm comfort and I clutched my chest, and I immediately knew something was wrong. I had to go back…now. I couldn't stay in this car another moment. I had to go back to Mystic Falls.

"Adeline? What's wrong?" Ben sounded far away. The heartbeat in my ears was fast, pounding over and over, and I wished it would subside, but I had a bad feeling if it did…it would only lead to bad things.

I then threw the car door open, muttering so my aunt and Ben could hear, "I can't…not now…there's something I need to attend to." and I jumped out.

"Adeline!" I heard them say, and the car stopped, but I was already gone, at the speed of light.

As I approached my mansion, the familiar grandeur didn't comfort me, instead I felt like I had the right place, and I was going to run out of time. I ran faster, panicking. I couldn't go any faster, but I still tried.

The beating in my head was slowing down, less pumps a minute…which scared me even more.

I burst into my house, looked around, and ran into the room where I could smell blood. Elena's.

I entered the room, out of breath, and looked on in horror as Stefan pierced through my dad's chest and held his heart, and Damon helped Elena up while Tyler held Klaus back from being able to defend himself.

"No." I sounded quietly, realizing what was happening…that Bonnie was doing something through Stefan that was killing my father. "No!" I screamed and began towards them, but Damon came up behind me and held me from helping. "NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face now, as the beats in my head became painfully slow. I then knew, the heartbeat I heard was my dad's…and because I was a one-of-a-kind and his daughter….I could hear it. He was dying, and I couldn't do a thing about it. Where was my super power I was supposed to get in a few months? Why couldn't I have it now?

He was clinging onto a thread, and he looked around, at his surroundings in shock and pain. And then he focused on me. Damon holding me back, me trying to escape, my face tear-streaked, as I exclaimed, "Daddy! Please! No! I need you. I need you. You can't die…you can't. I love you. I'm so sorry Daddy. I've failed you. I'm so sorry. Please. Daddy. Daddy. I love you, please. I don't want to lose you. I can't…I take back everything bad ever did to you…No…You're my dad. I can't live without you!" he then looked to Stefan as the heartbeat completely stopped in my ears, and his skin crackled, and he collapsed backwards, and Tyler lay him down gently. He was dead…in front of me.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and Damon let me go. Why had my adrenaline rush failed me? I couldn't flip Damon over like I had my Uncle Kol that one time…Dear god why?

"_Telling herself she doesn't give a crap if something happens to her parents…" _Ben's voice popped into my head. I was such an idiot. _"The fool can get himself killed. I don't give a damn about him anymore."_

Lying to myself. _"…until something actually happens." _

"_NO!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face now, as the beats in my head became painfully slow. He was dying, and I couldn't do a thing about it."_

"_You're going to regret what you're doing now if he dies." _And now I did. So much. Every second I'd spent away from him I wanted back to use with him. I missed him already. Dear god, why had I been mad at him in the last day of his life? If I could kill myself, I would. I felt that responsible. I'd even let the people closest to me destroy my life. But in the end, there was only myself to blame.

I fell to the ground by my father's body and let out into wracking sobs as everyone left me. I shook him, begging him to wake…that it was his little princess, his angel. But he did not stir. He was just a corpse. My dad wasn't there anymore.

"Daddy, please, please wake up!" I cried like a little child, my old accent coming back suddenly.

I then let my own body fall and sobbed on my dad, and I could tell there was no heartbeat, no pulse, no breathing. I sobbed, knowing for the first time in the 520 years of my existence…that he wasn't going to hug me back and kiss my forehead and promise to keep me safe for all eternity. He wasn't going to wake up for me; he wasn't going to talk to me again. I'd never get to hear his voice again. My best friend was gone. I'd never felt more alone in my entire life.

...

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**Ok, Klaus isn't really dead. I know. Just...like what Abby did to Mikael happened. But poor Adeline! :( You think us Klaus fans feel like dying, picture Adeline. I swear, he has to come back, or I wil flip some major shit on the writers. :/ Klaus and Klaroline R.I.P /3 T_T**


	19. Heart Pains

I wasn't even functioning. He was alive, that was obvious, but still, I didn't put two and two together to give him some blood so he could actually move again. I was so into my mindset, so vulnerable I didn't hear the footsteps. The next moment something was over my mouth, a cloth, and as I inhaled, like a pathetic human, I crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

When I woke up, I was back in the guest room at Elena's house, in the same pajamas and everything. I sat up in the bed and looked around. Was the past day just a nightmare? It felt so incredibly real!

"Jeremy? Elena?" I called out, but no one answered. Confused and worried, I got out of the bed and left the room, going around the house cautiously, looking for them. I got downstairs and on the door I saw a sticky note addressed to me.

I picked it off the door and held it up to read. Within seconds, my eyes widened. Elena had collapsed, and was in the hospital according to Jeremy, and of course, he'd be with his sister.

They'd left me here alone? I quickly got dressed and fled the property like a gust of wind. I got home and burst into the house. "Dad, I'm back!" I hoped we weren't still in that little fight from the dance. It was so stupid really. I was as dramatic as my aunt.

I got into the middle of the foyer before my smile fell and I realized something was wrong. I went upstairs and noticed for the first time all the boxes. I didn't want to leave, not really. Dad would have to go without me.

I opened the door to my room, and light greeted me in an empty room, and I mean, completely barren. Now I was getting scared. It was like overnight my life had been flipped upside down. I saw my walk-in closet was open and that my entire wardrobe was gone, packed away in some box.

I crept into the room, my good old black heeled boots creaking slightly on the cream carpet. I stood in the middle of the huge closet, standing in the place where my giant table should have been with pictures and a ton of other stuff like flowers and perfumes. It was still not making sense to me. My last memory before this morning was Damon dropping me off at the Gilbert house with Stefan, and then I'd gone straight to bed. I had a weird sense of déjà-vu from it though…thinking of it now.

I noticed then that in a tiny, abandoned corner of the closet, almost invisible because of the shelves on either side of it, was a picture frame that had fallen down when my father and his silly hybrids were packing I guess. Good thing I came up here or this picture may have been left behind. I reached over and pulled it out and turned it over onto its face and gasped when I saw the picture.

In an elegant golden intricate frame that in the corner in beautiful script was labeled- Family. The picture was at the family ball we had all those weeks ago. It seemed like forever ago.

My aunt and I were in the center, looking gorgeous and perfect, the girls of the family, and Dad and Uncle Kol was on my side leftwards, while Uncle Elijah and Uncle Finn were on my aunt's side of the photo. We all were smiling at the camera, our arms around each other's waists or shoulders, looking otherworldly amazing. We looked like unbreakable, a chain, like we were the healthiest family of all time, when deep down, we were probably the most dysfunctional.

I was looking at my Uncle Finn on the far right of the picture and the never-ending nightmare of seeing him burning came back into my mind. I looked over the picture, past my aunts and uncles to me. I looked like a princess thanks to my aunt. It was funny, remembering how my Uncle Kol had been my date that evening…I missed him. I wondered when I'd see him again. But as I looked at myself, I noticed who was on my right side, left looking at the photo. My arm was around his waist, his arm entwined around mine the same way too, and then I saw how my head tilted slightly as I was putting my head on his shoulder in a way. It was my father. Suddenly I remembered everything.

How I threw the weapons at my dad with Damon…how Alaric almost killed him…how I was running away with my aunt and Ben, not because I was afraid of death- I just wanted to show my father he didn't own me…how my heart almost jumped out of my chest…hearing the heartbeats like a ticking clock…running…running…and getting there too late to save him. I didn't have enough brains to even give him my blood, because at the time, it felt like he had died- that's how scary it was.

I was crying…and the Salvatores…they came back for the body. So they drugged me, left me in Elena's care and went to dump the body, just so I couldn't stop them. They hadn't only taken advantage of me in my moment of weakness, and it wasn't the fact I could be knocked out with a drug because I still supposedly really weak for a vampire still, showing human characteristics in ways.

But it was the fact that they had my dad. The picture tumbled from my hands to the floor with a soft thump as it hit the ground. At least it wasn't a hardwood or tile floor…the glass may have shattered.

I bolted downstairs and was about to run after the Salvatore brothers and face them myself when I got the grand staircase and saw my Uncle Elijah standing there patiently, looking up at me.

"Hello Adeline." He said calmly.

"Uncle Elijah." I said, tears filling in my eyes. I needed someone now, someone who would understand my motives. He would. I hurried down the stairs and he went to the last stair and held open his arms for me.

The moment I practically jumped into them he stroked my hair and held me close; assuring me we'd save my father.

"Uncle…Uncle…I saw…I watched and I couldn't do a thing! My power wasn't there, it was rendered useless."

My uncle did not pull back, he just whispered in my ear, "We'll get him back. We're going to the Gilbert house now."

I wept in his arms, never realizing how much I treasured my Uncle Elijah until this moment. "Adeline, my only niece, I swear to you we will rescue your father. I can't have Niklaus' little girl hurt." He wiped a tear from my eye. "None of his siblings can stand to see you hurt. You're like our little baby. Come on now, we'll fix this." I was the one to pull away and sniffed. He held out his hand and I took it. He led the way.

While my Uncle came to make the deal, seeing Stefan in the doorway made my anger flash again, remembering he was the one who stopped my dad's heart, who made the contact, and I burst in the house and pinned him up against a wall.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't snap your neck right now? Or better yet, kill you?"

"Adeline, I thought we moved past the anger and not trusting each other. I'm not the ripper I was when we met. So you shouldn't be the primal defensive lost girl you were a few months ago."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not lost."

"Oh c'mon Adeline. You finally found what you wanted. The boy, the family, the friends. People who won't die on you from natural causes ever. You grew up more, matured. You learned to let your walls down. Don't put them back up."

I pressed harder on his windpipe, my eyebrows scrunched together. "You know nothing about me Stefan. Stop acting like a hero. You're selfish and fake and manipulative. You repulse me." I snarled in disgust.

He laughed. "That is your anger talking. You don't mean a word of it."

"Shut up Salvatore. I'm mad and hurt because of you and your stupid friends."

"Our friends." He corrected.

"Adeline. That is quite enough." My uncle said, stepping inside as Elena closed the door.

I stepped back regretfully, dropping my hand from Stefan's neck and grumbling to myself walked into the dining room where all the others followed.

"So much like her father it's frightening." My uncle said under his breath, but I didn't know if he meant it in a bad or good way.

Elena made a deal with my uncle to hand over my dad, who according to my uncle my family agreed he wouldn't be woken until Elena had long since passed, and I said, "Why didn't I get this memo? I don't agree." I sat back in the chair, my arms folded across my chest.

"Cammie, god-"

"Shut up Damon!" I snapped at the phone and Damon listened.

"Adeline, yesterday you wanted freedom and life and no restrictions…if your dad stays like this for a century…you can live out your dreams, no running, or hiding…you can be yourself, do you what want." Elena spoke with so much enthusiasm, I almost bought it. I looked around the table for a moment and finally said, "Fine. If it's the only way to get Dad home. But I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing it for him. But I'm going with Aunt Bekah." I stood up.

"No!" they all exclaimed and I stayed where I was.

"Or I'll kill Elena right now before you have a chance to hold me back. Your choice or the deal is off."

Uncle Elijah looked pained and then he said, "Fine. Go with her."

I grinned cockily. "I knew you'd see it my way. See you soon." And I disappeared, excited, hearing my uncle say "She has way too much of each of her family members in her personality."

I was walking into the warehouse with my aunt, and I finally asked, "Aunt Bekah…what if Alaric finds us?"

She looked at me curiously. "He won't. We'll save Nik and get the hell out, got it?" I nodded, and she motioned for me to follow her closely.

"Damon? Damon this isn't funny." She called as I kept looking over our shoulders, feeling that something was off- but she didn't seem to realize.

Suddenly, my aunt was grabbed and I was pulled over too by my hand, and I filled with alarm, ready to scream and kick if need be. But it was only Damon.

He explained Alaric was here, and that we needed to get ourselves and Dad out of here as soon as possible. We got the coffin and while they began to push it, for a fraction of a second I only stared, knowing my father was inside…so close yet so far.

I then helped them push the coffin and we almost to the car when Alaric showed up, threw my aunt and Damon down, while I stood there, fuming.

I charged at him to defend my father, only my father was on my mind. I had to protect him. He'd protected me for half a millennia, it was the least I could do.

But I didn't get very far, oh how I wished I was 16 already. Alaric grabbed me by my throat and threw me across the room, so I went crashed through the boxes behind my aunt and Damon. I got up enough in time to see Alaric open the coffin and like my life slowed down agonizingly, it took forever for the stake to penetrate my father's heart, but I couldn't move fast enough. The gasp my father made as he let out his final breath…the flames raising…oh my god, I could see nothing else. Nothing. Only the thing that haunted me most. The one thing I was terrified of. Alaric pulled out the stake and closed the coffin lid, but those flames licking at his body was all I saw, not even hearing my aunt screaming and crying and flailing around, trying to save her brother, and failing, as Damon protected her.

Alaric turned and through my tears I realized I was trembling as I stood. I looked on at the evil Alaric with so much hatred and grief, and he only made a silent laugh when he saw how tortured I looked. He went after my aunt as soon as she ran.

I then collapsed to my knees again, not even able to comprehend. It was like I was being swallowed up by darkness, and there was a light at the end of tunnel, where I could hear my dad calling out for me, looking for me, but when I'd get there, the light would be flames, and my father would be dead. That's how it felt in my head.

"Camille." Damon groaned from where Alaric had thrown him when he tried to defend my aunt.

I didn't answer, looking blankly forwards. "Cammie." Damon came to my side weakly but he sat in front of me and when he saw how empty my eyes were, he pulled me into his arms as he apologized. "Adeline, I'm so sorry. I know you loved him. We tried Cam, we tried." Hearing that I started to convulse with wracking sobs and gripped onto Damon's shirt as my lifeline, trying so bad to fight the darkness, to cling to my sanity.

I had witnessed my father dying…and had done nothing to stop it. I was a lost cause, hopeless, worthless. How could I face my family now? I should have been older, stronger…then I would have been able to take Alaric. I blamed myself.

"You need to run before Alaric comes back for you." Damon whispered, and I hear him choking on his words. I shook my head. "He won't attack me. My grandmother values me…I'm still of use to her, so she basically programmed her hunter not to hurt me in any way until I've outlived my usefulness." I knew my grandmother would want to use my mysterious power in a few months. That's why Alaric wouldn't go after me, even though I was the easier target, the sitting duck right now compared to my aunt. I had no bloodline either, not that I knew of, so if I perished, no one would die. But my father…

I looked to Damon, pulling back, a tiny wince of fear striking me, showing in my face. "My father created your bloodline…Damon…Damon…" I couldn't say it.

I realized he had tears in his eyes and he pulled me against him again saying in my ear, "Don't you dare worry about me right now. Focus on your family."

"Call Stefan. Right now." I said, pulling away again and standing. "I'll give you some space." I walked over to the coffin and ran my hand across the smooth wood. I wouldn't open it to see its contents. I wasn't strong or brave enough to.

While Damon talked, I couldn't help but listen for a bit.

"Klaus is dead." I shut my eyes and shut out his voice, regretting eavesdropping for just those few seconds.

When Elena called, I was walking around the giant room, avoiding the car and coffin, because they were in such close proximity to each other…another minute. 60 seconds and my father would still be alive. I thrust my hand out and punched a crate, it broke on impact and those stupid shipping peanuts came rolling out like a waterfall to my feet.

I heard Damon hang up, and him say, "I take it Goldie Locks gave you the slip?" and then Damon got punched.

I knew he'd want me to stay hidden by the crates, but I couldn't sit back and do nothing. I stepped out into view, not caring if Alaric really did want me dead or not. But I was willing to take that risk. And if I died in the process, so be it.

"I thought you were supposed to go after the Original family Alaric." I said in an English drawl, opening my arms wide, gesturing around, and challenging him to kill me.

I did not dare look at Damon who looked like the wrath of hell, from what Alaric was doing to him.

"Princess, don't call me that first off. Second, he let the sister go!"

"Well…" I said, walking forward. "I'm an Original too…according to nature, not me, don't ask- and I'm the youngest, and another girl of the family. Why not kill me instead? I'm right here, an easy target. All it would take is that stake in your jacket."

Alaric smirked. "Sweetheart, I'd love to kill you too, because it won't matter if I kill your entire family and the entire vampire race…as long as you're around- the vampire race can still make a comeback. But, I have no wish to do so now, and I'm not technically allowed. But honey, I already have murdered you. Your dear daddy is dead. The thing you hoped wouldn't happen for the past 520 years. You're even more pathetic than I thought…asking for death like this. It's sad really- how weak you really are. Where's your superpower? Why couldn't you save your father?"

I looked straight on at him, but gulped, wanting him to stop poking fun at my greatest questions and insecurities. He was right…he had already won with me. I was a broken play thing now.

Damon got up and punched Alaric. "Is that all you've got? Bringing out memories and questioning us? Brothers and sisters won't let the other fall." He looked over to me. "I will always protect my siblings, and the people I love. Even if we're not technically related."

I smiled for the first time in what seemed like days, years, centuries. I went forward and in a move I'd copied from my Uncle Elijah after he woke and fought my dad, jumped up and punched Alaric.

"You've ruined everyone's lives Alaric. You've killed so many." I kicked him down. "I will always be there to defend those I love. Whether it's to protect them…or to _avenge_ them." I was a few inches from his face, crouching down while he leaned against the wall to sit up and I could see in his eyes my own, and how fire blazed in them with agony and hurt…but the fury overwhelmed it, consumed my grief for now. "I am not pathetic, and I am not weak. I am stronger than you, because I will always have people who will stand behind me. I will always have the power of love. Even when you destroy the one I loved the most, you will not beat me." Tears blurred my eyes, and my heart ached, but I did not let my grief overpower me. "I will fight you until you die. You want to kill me, fine, but you won't." I pulled my teeth back into a snarl, looking tough and strong. "And if you're fighting me, you can't be hunting my family. They have to hide, I don't. You hold no leverage over me. You have no grip on me anymore. I just don't care." As long as the people I loved stayed out of my way, then it was true what I said. I punched Alaric again with Damon in sync this time, and then I let Damon have at it. I'd gotten my message across. If something was about to happen, I'd step in.

Just then, Alaric convulsed in pain and fell into Damon's arms as he lowered Alaric to the ground. I went forward, wide-eyed, and watched as Alaric's skin crackled, turned gray…Alaric was dead…and that meant…

Elena was dead.

I knelt down beside Damon and leaned my hand on his shoulder and took his hand in mine and squeezed. He had a lifeline too. I had lost two family members within hours of each other. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. Tears streamed down my face silently for the loss of probably my greatest friend in Mystic Falls besides the Salvatores.

"Ric…He's not dead, he's not." Damon said crying.

"Damon, he is. I'm sorry. Damon, Elena's gone. It's going to be okay, we'll all make it through. Elena wouldn't want us to be so heartbroken. My father wouldn't want me to cry for him either. We have to be strong." Of course I was making this all up; I just wanted to believe the words myself. I wanted to believe my words more than anything. "I love you Damon, I can't see you like this."

Then the thing I was least expecting happened. Damon turned on me with puppy-dog eyes and grabbed my face furiously, pulling me towards him to kiss him. The second his lips crashed onto mine, I could taste the tears from both of us, and it was sick of us to use each other like this because of the losses we both faced, in our time of weakness we not only leaned on each other, now we were manipulating each other. My eyes never closed and I pushed Damon off seconds later.

He looked at me, rejected, while I glanced at him embarrassed and uncertain. "Damon, I didn't mean I love you like she did…I love you like I love Stefan- like a brother. I care about you Damon, so much. But I'm not in love with you, and you're not in love with me. You're hot, smart, and witty- and I was rooting for you, but Damon, I never felt anything like that for you, and you didn't for me. I love Ben and you loved her." It was so unfair, how Damon never won anyone. It was always Stefan. Always. And it pissed me off. I wish that Damon would win for once, over Stefan. It didn't matter what, but Damon shouldn't get the short end of the stick all the time.

"We…we should head back to Mystic Falls…" he said quietly, getting up and heading to the car, and or a moment I stayed where I was, not even looking as he left. I knew I'd have to hitch a ride if I didn't leave with him; he was too distraught to focus on me.

I sighed, and got in the passenger side and we left minutes later. The car ride home was so awkward and full of heavy silence, tension in the air. People were dead, he'd kissed me because he wanted to feel like someone actually chose him…and maybe it helped that I resembled Elena, or rather Katherine in my looks. But I looked over to him in the car and saw how he was driving with tears streaming down his cheeks in the darkness. I looked out the window and let my own grief finally completely out. I closed my eyes and the tears still came through. When I was driving down with my aunt it was stressful, but exciting. I thought I was getting my dad back. And hours later, I was empty-handed. He was dead. My father, the one who saved me, protected me, gave me love and support when I had no one else…would never come back. I'd never hear his corny jokes, his voice ever again. What was I without him? Now instead of Uncle Finn dying, my dreams would be plagued by my father bursting into red and orange flames. I didn't want to face anyone. Not my family, or friends, or Ben.

Damon dropped me off at the mansion and without a word drove off. I looked up to the looming house ahead of me and was tempted to turn back. What held me here anymore? A house full of boxes with belongings in them? The person who had built this grand manor for my family was no longer with us. I trudged inside and the second I walked through that door it all hit me like a ton of bricks. How was I going to survive? Who would take care of me? I still needed a dad. Every room I passed I could almost see him and hear him. I went upstairs and was about to curl up inside my closet in my room when a few doors down I saw another closed door. My hand drifted from my room's doorknob and I traveled down the hall to the other room that caught my eye. I stood for a moment, then took a breath and went in. The room was virtually untouched. There were so many rooms in the house; he and the hybrids couldn't have gotten all the boxes packed yet. All around I could smell him, hear him…it was overpowering. I went up to the bed and when I pulled the blankets into my arms to hold onto, I began to sob again, letting go. There were pictures around the room, of him and his siblings; of him and me…It was like a tomb. A sacred tomb.

"Daddy." I whimpered. "Daddy I'm so sorry I failed you. I love you so much…how am I going to live without you?" I cried. "I'm worthless. I couldn't even protect the person I love the most in the entire world. I'm so stupid and weak…just like Alaric said. He was right; he did worse than kill me. He killed you. And I need you. I need you Daddy. I can't even…I just…Losing Uncle Finn was hard enough…but losing you…my entire world is falling to pieces. And I don't know how to fix it. My heart hurts. So much. This pain in my chest…I don't know if it's ever going to go away." I was speaking out loud as if he were in the room, but he wasn't, obviously. I cried myself to sleep, and when I awoke, it was still night…it had only been a few minutes. I fled the room, the weight of my guilt crashing down on me.

I fled outside to the backwoods, past the extravagance…into the darkness of nature.

I fell to my knees and wondered if the witches' spirits were everywhere…if they could hear me now. I wished they would take the misery away.

I knew my aunt was with my uncle by now, but where I did not know. My aunt had obviously pulled some stunt to kill Elena because the deal was off. I could only imagine the greeting they'd had once they'd caught up.

After they would have hugged to comfort each other, I bet my uncle asked where I was, worrying I had gotten myself killed along with my father, and my aunt would explain I'd stayed with Damon…

"Adeline!" I heard in the distance, somewhere from around the house. "Adeline are you here? Sweetheart, please don't make us more anxious." I heard my Uncle Elijah.

I did not speak up though or even more. I stayed where I was, frozen.

"Adeline." I looked up, seeing shoes in front of me.

I couldn't even say his name.

He helped me up and let me cry on his shoulder. He rubbed my back soothingly and I wept. "He's gone Ben. There was nothing I could do, I could only watch! I was too late." I said quietly, getting my voice back.

Ben said nothing, but he instead picked me up and carried me back to my home as I rested and curled up in his arms against his chest.

"Now you can tell me 'I told you so.'" I sniffed.

He seemed shocked. "You're in pain Ads. How could I ever do that to you? I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I never should have let you leave town in the first place…If you hadn't been with your aunt and me, if you'd been forced to stay in town…things may have been different…but you need me right now. And I'll be whatever you need to me to right now. But…there are a few people who you need more. And these people need you just as much." He opened the front door and walked into the living room where my aunt Rebekah, and Uncles Kol and Elijah were…all red-rimmed eyed.

My Uncle Kol stepped forward and took me from Ben's arms. "Thank you for finding her." He managed. Ben nodded. "Adeline has my number…if she needs anything…call me." And then he was gone.

My uncle carried me to the couch and set me down. He sat down beside me and I sat up and looked at him. "My only niece…her connection to this family…he's dead…Oh Adeline." My uncle let me fall forward into his arms and I broke down all over again. My aunt joined on the couch and where Kol wasn't, she was, and embraced us too, sniffling. She saw what I saw. She understood. We were Dad's girls- his sister and daughter. My Uncle Elijah watched from a few feet away, obviously missing his younger brother, and then I cried and said, "Uncle Elijah…what am I going to do without him?" he came over and fell to his knees and joined the family embrace as well.

"What are we all going to do without him?" he murmured back and we fell silent, the only sounds were our sniffling and the crackling fire. Our family wasn't whole, and now…we only had each other…everything was a mess. If anything ever happened to these three…I'd be even more alone. 'd have absolutely no one without my family. I already felt like I had to get out of town…but my family was still here…and I needed like more than anything. Family. Above. All.

Always and forever.

**...**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**I need Klaus as JoMo again NOW. I'm still not comprehending this finale...but I knew about a week ago when that promo first came out for the episode Elena would become a vampire. But Klaus...ohmygod. And the Tyler thing with Bonnie...and then the technical Klaroline scene. Oh gosh. Everything in this episode made me want to cry...and I hope I wrote Adeline well enough where you could feel her pain and heartache and guilt. This was probably the hardest chapter to write, but I think it's good. This story will be continued once the show picks up in the fall again, so no worries. **

**PS. Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah relationship is the best family relationship ever...it may even beat the Salvatore bros ;)**

**Tell me what you thought of the episode and of the story thus far and its OC's...I'd love to know my readers' views. :)**


	20. He Was So Different Back Then

A/N: Man its good to be back guys! This is a BONUS chapter- a flashback- so you do not have to read if you don't want to. This is just when she lived in California and met Ben and eveything so...Yeah! October 11...too far away O.o

* * *

><p>She got to the campus and looked around, grinning from ear to ear. There was no way she would let this slip through her fingers. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the teenagers and ocean far off and school bells consume her. And when she opened her eyes, all she saw, was exactly what she imagined in her mind. Paradise.<p>

A place where she could finally get to be a normal girl. In the past 510 years, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a school for an extended period of time. Her father was still on the run, and the rest of the family was in cargo, until it was safe and the threat was eliminated. He must have been so glad his daughter had finally found him again after a century apart. He'd never know where she spent that time though. She thought that being like a human was out of her reach, but now, her father had agreed to let them reside in California for a time, renting a beachfront home (however ironic it was since the condo alone was full of sunlight all the time), so they could disappear quickly when the time came. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her father until she located him again, and they were reunited.

"Addy?" he had asked confused when she appeared out of the shadows. That's how she was, always showing up at unexpected moments, just like her mother.

"Father." She had whispered softly.

He glanced over her. "Your hair-"

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" she interrupted, her crystal eyes showing so much emotion it was choking both of them.

"Come here sweetheart." He held open his arms, and with a loud laugh and one tiny tear, she sprinted to him and he held her close in the middle of a park in some town. They held each other, and Adeline realized that she was at home with her father, wherever that may be, she'd always follow him. Her time apart from him had taught her much, but in the end, she'd always choose him. She would never be like those girls she would see throughout the years, who would run away, or would say awful things to their parents. Things like how they didn't care about their father, how they hated him, and if he died…well, none of those children would go to their funerals. Awful things like that, she'd never say. She'd never turn on her father, even for an instant. No outsider to her family could ever do that.

"I'm back." She murmured into his shirt, holding him tightly.

"I'm glad." His voice vibrated from above her.

She pulled away. "Where's Aunt Beka?"

His elation turned to a sour face. "I daggered her."

"What? Why? When?" Adeline stepped back in shock. She had clearly seen her aunt in Chicago 80 years ago.

"We were found by your grandfather back in 1920's. We had to run, but she wanted to choose some guy over me."

"So you ruined her chance at love?" she wrinked her nose in horror.

"No, he had to forget us. He was a friend. A brother- I hadn't had a brother in 20 years at least. We had to run to protect us. And when she wanted to harm herself- I couldn't let her do that."

Adeline took this in, then looked up at him and told her father, "I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that."

"I know you won't sweetheart. I know." And he pulled her close once more, while Adeline thought of how now all her aunts and uncles were in those coffins…except Uncle Elijah- who she missed dearly. But she would never betray her father, for now- she was all she had. If she were to ever turn her back on him, if only for one moment- something awful could happen to him. And that was not allowed to come true.

Suddenly, she heard, "Hey! Football at lightning speed coming your way at 10 o'clock!" And even faster than a blur, she turned and caught it in her hands.

A tanned boy with beach blond hair and sparking ocean colored eyes jogged over to her from an area of grass where some boys were playing makeshift football before class started.

"Hey." He said, flipping the bit of hair over his eye out of his face. "Sweet catch."

"Thanks." She said, finding herself lost in his beauty. His teeth were so white in contrast with his skin…he was beautiful.

"So um…the ball?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, here." She said, regaining her senses within a second and tossing it to him gently.

He started to walk off and frustrated she asked, "Hey! I didn't get your name!"

He turned around and continued to walk backwards, "That's cause I didn't tell you!" he winked and Adeline felt blush creep throughout her face, and some strange tickle in her stomach, but it wasn't uncomfortable…just nerve-wracking.

Adeline turned away with a small smile on her face, gazed at her custom daylight ring, different looking from any other she'd ever seen, and more gorgeous to look at in her opinion, and then proceeded into the main building.

* * *

><p>"This is our new student- Camille Pierce. She'll be needing a tour of the grounds." The teacher looked around the classroom and said once her eyes landed on a bored looking boy who seemed like he'd give anything to be surfing some waves, "Ah Mr. Porter. Will you please escort Miss Pierce around today? You will walk her to each of her classes and if she shall tell me you missed one break- you'll have detention for next week- and you will not get to see your precious beach throughout that week. Understood?"<p>

"Crystal clear Mrs. M." he sighed and went to the door. He turned back. "Well Pierce? You coming?"

Adeline nodded and followed meekly, quietly behind him, looking around, wanting to examine everything and put it into her memory for the next day. With her taking her mother's name (either of them would've earned her this), this being the lucky girl to sit one seat in front of this Porter fellow. The same boy that gave her butterflies before.

She knew he was popular with the ladies once she looked back and saw all the death glares she was getting from getting "alone time" with him. Humans were such pitiful and trivial creatures, but Adeline wanted to try to get know at least one of them in her immortal lifetime.

"So what's up with you and the teacher?" Adeline asked, looking in the trophy case and she saw what she thought was the boy's last name on a plaque on a trophy somewhere. She searched quickly and found it. Ben Porter, swimming 1st place. It said he broke a state record on it or whatever, she didn't really care that much for sports and trophies.

"She just has it out for me. She's my stepmom. She thinks my bringing girls home and throwing parties every weekend are "an issue."' He laughed hysterically. "If I sleep with every girl in the school, it's none of her business! I make sure she and my father aren't home anyway if we actually hit a home run."

Home run? What kind of silly sports was he comparing this with? Were all teenage boys this strange with their goals and their disgusting ways?

"So those girls that gave me hurt and envious looks were-"

"Girls I either slept with and dumped, or girls that want me but I play hard-to-get." He winked.

What an awful person to get acquainted with. Were all teenage boys this awful?

"If they want to date, it's time to dump them, am I right?" he laughed loudly again.

Adeline fumed and without realizing it, slapped him across the face, as hard as she could, and even she was still weak for her race, she was far above a human, and Ben stumbled backwards into the trophy case and just barely managed to keep it from tumbling over. His cheek was as red as a tomato, and her handprint was extremely visible.

"Just who do you think you are?" he demanded. "You're a feisty sex kitten." Well, she was decked out with her standard bad-ass black boots and leather jacket.

"I am Adeline Camille Petrova…Pierce Mikaelson." She stood proud and tall.

"Adeline? Petrova? Mikaelson?" he seemed confused.

"My name is too long- so I just go by Camille Pierce." She stormed off, stealing a map from him of the school building and as she sauntering away, he stood up and shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell your stepmother that you were a good boy and you were completely respectful and showed me everywhere and walked me to every class, and I guess she'll ask me tomorrow if you tried to assault me so-"

"A..a…assault?" he gaped, still holding his cheek where her mark still stung.

"So I'll tell her you didn't try anything of course. Goodbye Ben Porter. I hope you get a girl pregnant or get an STD yourself so you learn how foolish you are little surfer boy." And she turned the corner, Ben frozen in shock, thinking that Camille…Adeline…whoever she was- was really something.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Adeline was walking through the courtyard to get to another building on the campus when she heard, "Adeline! Wait up!" She froze; she had only gone by her second (middle) name here. No one should know her actual name. She turned around in a flash to see Ben Porter running after her, already ready for the end of school day- as the final bell had just rang out less than a minute ago. He was definitely set for the weekend, wearing swim shorts and a body hugging shirt that showed off his muscles.<p>

"Porter." She said dismissively and turned around to keep going her own way, away from this jerk. Girls had been asking her all week how Ben Porter was in bed, and if they'd kissed yet or some other vulgar things. Nosy California girls maybe? Searching for gossip to whisper about with it in their bikinis on the beach over the weekend with their friends while they suntanned? She had no idea.

"Hey! We should be on a first name basis Pierce." He put a hand on her shoulder and a flood of instinct overtook her but she managed to restrain herself from throwing him over her shoulder and slamming him into the ground. A girl like her shouldn't be able to do that; if she went all the way with her abilities- they'd realize something was different about her. Guys were intimidated by her, or rather Ben- since he seemed to always pop up out of nowhere and just follow her around, as if he were prepared to take on a challenge like her, so none of them besides the football jocks talked with her willingly, since Ben was their star quarterback or drawback…she had no idea about this stupid game. Football was "soccer" here. And they deemed football in America a worse version of rugby. She intentionally sought out the nerds, who were at her intelligence level, but they had heard so many things about her already in just one week- they'd run off when they saw her, and with her extraordinary hearing, she could hear them calling her "Ben Porter's latest conquest." And the girls, if they approached her, was because of Ben. Of course, soon enough, she'd make plenty of friends, but she didn't know that yet.

The one girl who she was actually on friendly terms with was the student council president and cheerleading captain- Leanne. She was pretty and sweet, and even wanted Adeline to try out for the squad since there was an opening, though Adeline was hesitant to do so since Ben would be one of the dumbasses she'd have to pretend to like and cheer for.

"Alright, _Ben."_ Adeline said through grit teeth and turned swiftly on him. "What do you want? No, on second thought, how about you just screw off."

"Hey! If you want, I'll only call you Adeline in private," So…never? A small smile was playing on her lips now. "So Camille, may I call you Milly?" he teased.

"If you must. But it'll only give everyone else in the student population more reason to think you like me." She rolled her eyes, but Ben grabbed her chin gently and pulled her so close to his face, if one of them moved a muscle, they'd liplock.

"Oh but I do." He said, looking almost sincere, but then Adeline regained her senses and shoved him off, groaning at how stupid this cat and mouse game was.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me on the beach this afternoon? Watch me surf for a bit? Then head back to my place and…" suddenly his hand was on her again, and she actually kicked him down and fuming exclaimed, "Do you honestly think I'm that easy? You're a pig." She flipped her hair and saw Leanne walking to the main office, and Adeline grinning called out for her and then ran over.

Ben watched Adeline talking with Leanne, one of his genuine friends, who was also practically head of the school, and he realized he could ask Leanne for a favor.

* * *

><p>Adeline got a ride from her father that Saturday over to Leanne's house where she and 2 other girls from the cheerleading squad would give her, her tryout.<p>

"Are you sure you should be getting attached Addy?" her father asked as he parked in front of the address.

She shrugged. "She's my only shot at fitting in. I'm just…too different for them to see. Humans can sense I'm strange." She half-lied, not explaining anything about Ben.

He smiled. "Alright. I'll pick you up at…"

"I'll call you. Or they'll give me a ride. It's fine." She persisted, getting out and shutting the door behind her.

He drove off and she waved, then as instructed, went around to the backyard where she heard girls chatting.

"Leanne?" she called, opening the gate to the yard.

"Over here, c'mon!" she called from just out of sight.

She smiled and jogged over lightly. Leanne introduced everyone, and then the tryout began and ended n what seemed like a moment to Adeline but had really been a half hour.

The three girls looked amazed at how well suited she was for this team, and they shared a nod before Leanne stood up from her chair and said, "Welcome to the team Cammie!"

Adeline's heart caught in her throat. Her way to making friends.

"Now, since I doubt you have a bathing suit under your outfit, let's go get you one!" one of the other girls- Jenifer, pulled her laughing inside to borrow one of Leanne's bikinis.

And sure enough, they were on the beach an hour later, and of course, who should walk up but Ben Porter.

"Well look here, the most beautiful young ladies in the entire school are here!" he said, grinning, darting his eyes over to Leanne for a moment who nodded as if she was saying 'you're welcome.'

Adeline looked suspiciously at her, then realized what was going on when the girls lightly pushed her into Ben, giggling, as if they were playing matchmaker.

"C'mon, let's go in!" Ben tugged her along, and she shut her eyes, not wanting to go but not wanting to pull away, until Ben scooped her up in his arms and ran in splashing.

She blinked and looked up into his face. "You can put me down now."

"You shouldn't get wet Adeline." He teased and playing along, she laughed, which took him by surprise.

"Fine, but when I get too heavy for you, don't drop me." And he agreed instantly. Did he actually like her?

Leanne, Jenifer, and Farrah came in later on, and the five of them spent the day hanging out on the beach together. Was this what it felt like to be popular? Other people from their school who were there looked on almost…enviously at them; as if they only wished they could be a part of their clique.

When the sun was setting, the girls announced they'd be getting everything ready to go back, and Ben suggested a walk with Adeline, and after today, she decided maybe it couldn't hurt, so she went with him.

They were walking down the beach laughing and telling stories and Ben was just getting into how their homeroom teacher became his stepmother when he stopped and turned on her, his eyes soft.

"Ben? What's up?" she asked, her grin falling.

"You're so different. You didn't instantly like me- you hated me…You're the only one who ever wasn't charmed by me; the only one who didn't cling because they liked me. You…today…you were just yourself, you weren't trying to impress anyone or anything. And I like you, like no one else I've ever met. You're different."

Adeline listened intently, then remembered how much of a womanizer he was and smirked, rolling her eyes. "As if I'd believe that speech. Almost did, but then I remembered- you're just a tool." She shook her head. "I should go find Leanne and the others-"

"Ask Leanne- she'll tell you I'm being sincere with you."

"But Ben-"

Now she had actually succumbed to the first name basis.

"Stop talking." He demanded hurriedly, and pressed his lips to hers fast and furious, as if her denial infuriated him.

She let all her doubts about him fly out the window and kissed him back. Once they pulled away, they looked each other in the eyes, and then Ben asked, "Go out with me?"

Adeline smiled, "Do you normally fall for girls you've only known a week?"

"Well, I'm not used to being treated the way you treat me." He grinned.

She nodded. "Alright then, but just remember- one toe out of line and I'll knock you into the state of Nevada.

He laughed hard and then taking her hand, pulled her along to where Leanne was waiting.

When the girls saw them together, they all squealed in excitement, while Adeline blushed. She wasn't used to this at all.

Weeks passed, and even though girls and guys talked about the new couple of the school all the time and shot Adeline dirty looks, now more phonies wanted to get close to her because of her newfound popularity and how she immediately fell into all the right cliques. Some people were lucky, that's all. Ben surprised everyone, including his stepmother, by being faithful for one, and actually being in a relationship that didn't require sex.

Ben had changed as much as Adeline had over the course of those weeks, and now it was like he was a totally different person from the one who she first went around the school with.

But then, everything changed one night after Ben dropped her off from a double date with them and Leanne and some other boy on the football team.

"Daddy?" she asked once she saw all the packed boxes and how empty the condo was. She rounded the corner and saw him carrying boxes to the elevator down to the garage where their truck of cargo was.

"Adeline- we have to run. Mikael's found us."

"What? When?"

"A few hours ago. We need to go. Right now. Help me with these boxes. The full moon is tomorrow night, we have to get somewhere safe so you can let me go crazy in the mountains or something- since your overwhelming vampire blood cancels out your werewolf side- you don't have to worry about tomorrow night,"

"Dad. Dad." she called over and over as he kept talking about his plans and how they needed to leave. "FATHER!" she eventually screamed and he stopped.

"I'm not going with you Daddy."

"Why? For some humans? They're easy to replace Addy!" She thought of Ben, Jenifer, Farrah, and Leanne and anger flooded through her.

"I said I'm staying!"

"Let me guess- just like Beka- that boy. Benjamin or whatever his name was."

"So what? Just because you let Tatia and Mother slip through your fingers means nothing! When you finally learn to love someone you will finally understand."

"You are 14 years old young lady- don't think you can disrespect me-"

She fumed. "I'm over 500 years old! I'm leaving now. I'll stay at Leanne's- she won't mind. Goodbye Father."

Suddenly he was in front of her with a stake and stabbed her heart. Adeline choked and looked up into her father's face and managed, "Daddy?" in the most heartwrenching tone she could muster, as it tore her father apart as she did it. Would she wake up? He didn't know…he knew he'd pull the stake out later once on the move, far away from this town to see if she would begin to come back to life- then once more plunge the stake back in.

But she had no idea that she'd survive, and as her skin crackled, she collapsed into his arms and a tear fell down his face. "I'm so sorry darling." He whispered, and put her into a coffin. He stroked her cheek, then quickly shut the lid- as if he could shut away his love for her with it.

* * *

><p>Ben realized Adeline wasn't coming back. Suddenly, everyone had no idea who she was- and girls were coming after him wildly once more.<p>

It was if the past few months had never happened. As if Camille Pierce had never enrolled here.

If he brought her up, everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. At first he thought it was practical joke for Adeline and his 3 month anniversary, but when no one broke out in April's Fools or anything, he realized it was real.

For what seemed like years, he thought of her what seemed like every waking moment.

One night, he got so tired of all of the betrayal, and missing the one girl who had managed to break down all his walls in just 7 days, he went to a bar with a fake I.D he had constructed over a year ago.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Ben was staring at the wood on the bar when this voice spoke out from his left side. He looked up and saw a gorgeous girl that before he met Adeline he would have seduced and jumped into bed with in a heartbeat.

"Sure." He muttered, and gestured for her to sit. She ordered a drink and then without glancing his way announced, "Broken heart huh?"

Ben finally showed a burst of emotion, in his shock, as he snapped his head up and looked at her. "How?"

"I've had my heart torn apart many times over the years, as if I died sometimes." She smiled inwardly to herself, as if her words were funny or ironic.

As she received what she ordered, and sipping from the glass, he asked intrigued, "Who…what's your name? I'll buy you your next round." He jerked his chin towards the half empty glass.

Now she grinned like she was getting somewhere. She settled into her seat, looking at him as if ready for a long conversation getting to know him and smirked, "Claire."

* * *

><p>AN: With just over a month to the premiere of the new season, and with the latest promo just being released- I decided to do a little flashback story to 10 years prior. It's just a bonus chapter really, next chapter will be back to where I left off a few months ago. ;)

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	21. Worst Day

I woke up that morning on my bed, in my room. I sat up, the bed swaying a bit, since it was suspended from the ceiling, not actually touching the carpet, feeling exhausted. Most of my things were here…had the past few days all been a dream? Had the 20's dance nightmare never happened? I looked to my cell phone on her nightstand and realized it was mid morning.

But I knew it was all real, and that's why even after sleeping I felt like dead weight, ready to collapse. My father…my best friend…

I closed my eyes and gulped. I remembered how Uncle Kol had carried me up to my room last night while Uncle Elijah had put things back for me. The two of them had put me to bed, and I let them do all of this, not able to speak, or move, or even cry anymore. It just hurt too much. Too much to even grasp the concept.

Uncle Elijah had stayed with me, and Uncle Kol had gone to stay with his sister. When I fell asleep, my uncle was beside me, looking down at me like I needed to be protected…as if it were his job to be a father to me now. However, when I woke up, he was nowhere to be found. Both men had vanished.

I pulled on a simple lacey magenta tank top, blue ripped skinny jeans, my old black leather jacket, and my old black boots, and began to head downstairs when I heard my aunt throwing papers around and knocking things off of the table in the den. I shut my eyes and knew better than to continue down the staircase to where she was. She'd cover up her actions the minute I walked in that room because not only did she not want to appear weak, she didn't want to burden anyone else in our family then we already were.

Suddenly, I heard Damon in the house, talking to my aunt, and I knew shouldn't eavesdrop, but I did anyway.

"You should never sneak up on a lady." I heard Aunt Bekah trying to regain her composure. They shot retorts at each other, and then there was a struggle, a shot, and I heard Damon run off the property.

I knew I should go help my aunt, but something held me back…like self-preservation. I instead zoomed upstairs and dove into my closet where there were no windows or anything nearby. After hearing humans enter my house, I wondered why I was cowering in an empty storage room, when I should be going after someone else.

I got up, and understood there was no clang against my neck. Which meant my necklace was still gone. I'd thrown it at…him…on the night of the dance the other night. Man, it seemed like ages ago. Too much had happened since then. Alaric…Elena…my father…Everything had changed in the blink of an eye. I felt incomplete without that necklace, and panic flooded through me when I realized I hadn't the faintest clue where the gold chain may be. I heard voices coming up the stairs then.

"There was another girl. She's young. But don't fall for her childish tricks, she's a monster, and worse than any of them, since she'll be able to feed off of innocent people in the high school for 4 years if we let her. Be careful, and leave no door unchecked." My heart pounded, and I threw open the closet door, threw open my window, and leaped out, just in time, as I thought I saw a flying stake narrowly miss me.

I was running and running until I got to the Gilbert house, and I couldn't sense a soul inside, so I hid in there to catch my breath.

When I was sure I had lost the council, I stepped out of the empty, unlocked home and was walking hurriedly down the street to find someone to tell me where my aunt was…or better yet, find my so-called friends and beat them to death. Especially Damon, for going after my family.

There was a chill in the air, and I wasn't looking when I ran into a tall broad figure. Immediately I tensed, but it was simply Ben.

"Adeline. Are you sure you should be up and about today?" he looked concerned, his hands on my shoulders. He seemed ready in case the waterworks starting flowing. But something kept me from sobbing. A part of me had been closed off from the rest, and I just couldn't focus on my father and the past week anymore. I couldn't even show much emotion. I was like a selfish statue, a spying, evil little emotionless doll. Everything hurt, and I wished there was a real switch so I could go into ripper mode. But I wasn't even capable of doing that. My humanity was choking me to death, and I had never even been a human.

"Ben." I simply stated, the first thing I'd said all day.

"What's wrong? Don't you know the council is running around rounding up all vampires today?"

I nodded slowly.

"They just attacked didn't they?"

I nodded once more, wordlessly.

"We have to get you somewhere safe then."

"As soon as I get my aunt back." I swore.

"They got her?" Ben's eyes opened so wide, and his piercing eyes reminded me so much of a person who I was in an awkward state with at the moment, so I looked down. Ben crushed me to him. "I'll find her. It's too risky for you to go."

"Like hell. I'm not defenseless, and it's not your problem. Plus, I'm not letting you be captured either."

"They don't know I'm a vampire though." Ben shook his head. "I haven't been here nearly as long as all of you."

"They know enough to know your relations with me. They'll at the very least suspect I've been feeding from you." I sighed.

"Adeline-"

"Ben, please. I need to be left alone today. I need to do this by myself. It's my family problem, not yours. Just promise me you'll be safe."

He looked at me for a long time, and sighed. "You're not going to let me go anyway, are you?"

"Nope. I'll snap your neck if you try." And my threat was a promise.

He groaned. "Fine, I'll let you make your own choice. But if I don't see you in the next 24 hours, I'm going after you."

I shrugged. Seemed fair enough. He kissed me on the cheek, and was gone with a gust of wind.

I tried for hours to find them, but every 10 minutes I'd be diving into bushes or restrooms or whatever because I saw a council member, so I didn't get far at all. I was returning to the mansion late at night when I passed by the Gilbert house again, and saw Elena's room light was on.

Aggravated, I marched in, and up the room, not even bothering to tell them they should learn to lock their doors. And of course, who should be there but Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan. Jeremy looked at me and left the room, knowing he'd only get in the way, and Stefan stood up trying to shelter Elena.

I narrowed my eyes. "How are you still alive?"

"Adeline wait-"

I didn't wait for him to finish, and pushed past him to Elena, pinning her up against the wall of her room, choking her.

Stefan got up, but a simple kick managed to knock him down again. "I could easily kill both of you. Take two legs of that chair in the corner there, and stab them into your hearts. You'd both be dead."

"How did you-"

"Oh come on Ripper." I snapped. "You don't think I can't smell three vampires in this room right now, including myself? I'm an Original. You're a mere mouse compared to me."

"Adeline, don't do this." Elena managed to gasp, struggling against my arm feebly. Strange how I was supposed to be weak for a vampire, but when I got angry to the nth degree, I'd be unstoppable

"Ads. You don't want to be that girl you were months ago, back in Chicago."

I remembered how well Stefan and I had started out. We had despised each other and used each other like parasites.

"Drop it. It'll be okay. I'm still like your older brother right? You won't lose Elena, or me, or Damon, or anyone else." Damon's name made me think of the awkward rebound kiss last night and I snarled in Elena's face, "You just love toying with people huh? You little bitch. I can't believe I'm related to you. Sad excuse for a human- oh wait. You're not human anymore. You get to _live forever_." I mocked, flames licking at insides, burning me with anger and grief. "Why should you get to live when he didn't!" I screamed, tears pouring down my cheeks suddenly. I slammed her head back against the wall and she moaned dizzily.

"Adeline stop it." Stefan demanded. He wasn't like Damon who would've ripped me off and fought me for going after Elena. Damon was ruthless, and so was I. But I wasn't in the right reason. If I was, I would've been acting more rationally like Stefan does.

I needed to stop crying all the time. After tonight, there would be no more tears. I'd never shed another for any other being on this planet ever again. Getting close to people only resulted in loss and pain.

"I'm sorry Adeline! I'm so sorry about your father." Elena whispered.

I suddenly lowered my head and referring to Stefans's speech murmured, "You promise?"

Stefan nodded. "Promise."

I let Elena go and collapsed to the ground, Elena immediately pulled me into her arms and comforted me like a mother would, and then I thought, the closest she'd ever have to real children of her own was her brother and I. I wrapped my arms around her and quiet tears slid off my face. Stefan hugged me from the other side, and suddenly I was trapped inside all these feelings of love and family.

I let it stay for a minute or two, but it became suffocating to the point where I just had to go home at that very second.

My Aunt was supposedly safe now, according to these two, and I managed to leave quickly. They understood I needed to find my aunt within the next hour, or I'd explode.

I used the back door, since it was quicker to get upstairs that way, and I figured my aunt would be in her bedroom or something, but she wasn't. I was just exiting her room when I heard her downstairs. "How dare you save Caroline over me." I held my breath, confused as to who she could be talking to.

I crept downstairs slowly as I heard more of the conversation. It was Father! He was alive!

He seemed…aggravated at my aunt though. Probably for killing Elena, but still. She had good reason, and I would've probably done the same. He picked lust over love. He picked a girl who was spoken for, over his sister. Someone he's known a few months over one for over a millennia?

"You don't know anything about family!" she cried at him, and I wondered if this is how children felt when they heard their parents fighting. It was my father and his sister, but then again, if my parents ever got in close proximity, one of them would end up dead.

I heard Dad scream, and then him saying for her to drop what I guessed were the blood bags from Elena.

"I mourned you. We all did. My heart broke when I thought I'd never see you again." he seemed to care more for the key to his hybrids however, but she continued through her cries. "It's always been me. Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, not even Adeline…me. I loved you through everything and you didn't even care."

He screamed at her and I jumped.

I knew he attacked her after she destroyed the bags, because I heard her choking sounds from the middle of the stairs.

"From this moment on, you're not my family. You're not my sister. You…are…nothing." He snapped her neck, so she fell unconscious to the ground, and he walked out. I watched him heading out and I reached the bottom of the stairs, glancing for a moment at my aunt, wanting to help her, but knowing until she woke up, it was futile, and I went after my father.

"Daddy!" I yelled and he stopped, turning to me.

"What?" he seemed annoyed.

I took a step back. "You're scaring me." My old British accent somehow popped in for an instant.

"Too bad, so sad. Seems like you've been getting quite a lot of scares lately darling."

My eyes welled up with tears, but I knew they'd do nothing for him, so I held them back, and after my vow to myself, only let my vision blur.

"I lived my worst nightmare for the past day, and you think it's nothing? I thought you died! I regretted everything when I couldn't save you! I've always taken your side, and I regretted it when I didn't, because I thought I'd never even hear your voice again! Uncle Finn dying was hard enough, and I barely knew him, but losing you…I was ready to shut down completely. And you don't even care?" I cried out.

"Stop with the waterworks, you're just as bad as Rebekah." He said dully. "Even your mother is stronger than you are."

Why was he so cruel all of a sudden? I wiped at my eyes, and realized salty tears were all over my fingers.

"Daddy-"

"If you can't stand by my side always, I have no use for you. I don't need you Adeline. You only hold me back."

My heart panged and I stumbled backwards again. What parent would say that to their child?

He began to walk off again, but I couldn't hold back and watch him walk out of my life again, and grabbed onto his torso like a little kid would and cried into his shirt.

"Don't go. Dad, I need you." I sobbed. I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry." He looked at me for a moment, turned and embraced me back for a moment.

"You're still my daughter, no matter what." He reminded me gently, and I sobbed, knowing he was going to desert me the second I let go. So I held on.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! New chapter finally! And back to first person if you read the bonus chapter. I'm so glad to be back! For all returning readers, I hope you enjoy, and to all new ones- JOIN THE BANDWAGON OF ADELINE MIKAELSON AWESOMENESS. lol, but seriously ;).

REVIEW!

ALERT!

FAV!


	22. Safe Compulsion

I got a call from Stefan one night, saying to come by the school right then, for a special memorial. I left home and when I got to the school, I went to the picnic table where I could smell everyone.

"What's this?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Stefan explained and suddenly, everyone was lighting a lantern, saying names of people that I had never heard of, and names of people I'd heard of or met.

When it came to me, I picked up the lantern, lighting it, saying softly, but quite loud enough for everyone to hear, "This is for my Uncle Finn who left me too soon, and for my best friend Leanne." Damon walked off soon after that, and like always, I wanted to follow, but at the moment, we all released our lanterns into the sky, and Matt wrapped his arm around me comfortingly, and I lay my head on him, smiling at the lanterns floating upwards into the night sky.

I went to stay with Aunt Rebekah after that, as Dad was headed for Chicago, and my poor aunt had absolutely no one. She threw a party that night, and tons of people came, of course, maybe she compelled them, not like it affected me. I had my own friends and I did my own thing, just because we were roommates and blood-related didn't mean I had to hang out with her. Even if I had wanted to, she wouldn't have let me because she was a senior and I was a freshman, and it would just ruin her reputation more for chilling with her younger sister for friendship.

There were obviously alcoholic drinks at this party, and I had just picked up my first of the night when I overheard Elena saying to Stefan how she had never wanted to kill someone more than Rebekah with Stefan obviously in return giving a huge speech about how she shouldn't because it'd hurt her soon enough after the deed was done. I walked off nervously, drinking to the extent of taking other guests' drinks out of their hands and taking them for my own.

As Stefan was leaving with Elena he spotted me from behind, and came up snatching the red plastic out of my hand. I flipped around angrily, "Hey!"

He looked at me concerned, "I wish you wouldn't."

"Stop trying to big brother me." I snapped, grabbing it back, taking a large gulp of the alcohol just to piss him off more.

"Last time I checked, you are my sister."

"Not really." I muttered childishly. "Damon would let me drink."

"Because he's the fun brother. I'm the one who's the party-pooper because I care and try to protect you."

I stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry, but you saying 'party-pooper' are not something I would have thought you to do."

"You are obviously drunk Adeline. Go home."

"I am home!" I gestured around grandly.

"No, come home with me. The mansion is empty, and this is not the place to be. Stay at the Salvatore Boarding House for a bit, you haven't in a while."

"Ugh, you need to stop being so uptight mister. Gosh, this is why I wish Damon would get Elena. He kissed me, you know! After I found out Dad was dead and he thought Elena was gone too! I mean…that's practically incest!" I shouted.

Stefan paused. "He…kissed you?"

"God, what would Ben think!" I widened my eyes in wonder.

Stefan looked at me for a minute and then said, "Stay away from him Adeline. For a little while, okay?"

"Whatever man." And I turned to lose him in the crowd, and when I turned back, he was gone.

By the end of the night, I was exhausted, and felt disgusting. I went to my little room and shut the door, not feeling this crappy since that werewolf bite fiasco a century ago.

I had just settled on top of my bed, sinking into the covers comfortably when I heard, "Adeline, you really shouldn't be a party girl like me. It could get you into major trouble."

I sat up and saw my mother standing against the wall.

"Mom." I whispered in shock.

"Hello darling." She said, standing straight up. I bounded off the bed and straight into her embrace. The hug I was met with was the one I'd been searching for months without realizing it.

"I missed you so much." I said, so happy I could cry.

She pushed me off in disgust, at which I stumbled backward in hurt confusion.

"Don't make me laugh. You're just like your father. No wonder you chose to stay with him." Now I realized everything she'd said to me since she appeared a minute ago was said with such an attitude, almost like a sneer.

"Mom-"

"Stop it Adeline. You choose these horrible creatures over your mother. You're just as horrible. A killer without remorse, someone who'd kill their own family to get what they want."

I found myself holding a broken off piece of a chair, at the ready to stab my own mother. I dropped it when I realized what I was doing; the horrible eyebrow raise she gave me tore me apart. What the hell?!

"Get out!" I screamed, shutting my eyes, not wanting to see her. I opened them a moment later, and there was no wood piece at my feet, and my mother wasn't in the room with me. It had all been a hallucination. My heart sank as it hit me there had been werewolf venom in the drinks. Great, now I had to track down one of my parents to save my ass. It'd be hard to find one of them, and the other one seemed to want nothing to do with me.

It'd be fruitless to ask them for their blood in this conflict with them right now. I figured I had enough strength to be able to fight off the disease for a long while yet, and when the time came, I'd be able to take my father's blood from him willingly.

I was lying in bed when someone else entered my room. "Sweetheart? Bekah said you didn't come out today because you weren't feeling well. Are you alright?" He sat on the edge of the bed, and I tensed, my back to him, and moved as far as I could from him instinctively. I was too proud to tell him, too proud to take his blood.

"I'm just taking a personal day." I muttered breezily and he chuckled. "Of course." He went on to explain 'The Five' to me, and how Aunt Rebekah wasn't helping at all etc. Which resulted in him packing my bags, and carrying me back to the mansion.

"What're you doing?" I questioned crossly.

"Showing you a new jewel." He told me, and set me down in the house, leading me to another room, where a buff chained up man was.

"This is a vampire hunter, Connor, or something. We're going to get lots of use out of him."

I looked at the man and grinned. "Do we get to torture him?" I looked to my father excitedly.

He chuckled, "We already are. Just by being feet from him, and him not being able to kill us is more than enough."

I smirked. Then the man frowned and to me said, "Aren't you that freshman girl at the high school?"

"There's a ton of people who fit that description, so please, try to narrow it down." I smiled evilly, looking at my nails as I said this.

"You're one of them too? But-"

"But what? I'm too young? Too sweet? Too cute? Innocent? You'd be surprised how devilish I can be under my sugar coated cover." I laughed.

"How do you even exist?"

"That's not important for you to know, nosy." I frowned at him. "You're annoying me." I turned to leave. "Do you have a heart? What happened to being a human? You must've had so many dreams, and for this guy to get you stuck in this horrible age, not being able to really live at all-"

I flipped around him enraged. "I was never a human. I've always been this way. I can pursue any dream I wish, thank you very much." And with that cryptic answer, I got my things, and headed upstairs to my room and unpack.

I knew Stefan had come over soon after, but I drowned him out, doing homework and whatnot until he came up to get me himself.

"Hey. You doing okay? You drank a lot-"

"I'm fine." I grumbled, but he looked more concerned than usual, as if he had some idea as to what had been in those drinks somehow. I knew Elena had chugged from the barrel, so maybe she got ill too? She was apparently fine though, according to Stefan, she went on a feeding tour to a college with Damon.

"He kissed you." He muttered.

"What?" I looked at him wide-eyed. "He told you?"

"No, you did." And I stopped in my tracks. "Oh…so why did you come up here anyway?"

"Oh, your dad said it's time for dinner. It's us three and your aunt."

"Joy." I didn't bother to fake my enthusiasm. It'd be a very tense dinner.

And indeed it was. It went from bad to worse when Dad brought Jeremy in. Stefan was there in a moment, and I stood up from my seat, "Jeremy!" I yelled out. He was brought in because he could see Connor's tattoo, and I sat there, listening to my father tell the story of Alexander in Italy about 3 centuries before I came around.

All the while he told the tale, I thought of seeing my family daggered around me, blood covering every inch of their clothes. I lost track of what had happened, the disease forcing me to zone out every now and then, but I did manage to catch that there was a cure for vampirism.

If there were a cure for vampirism…I could make Ben human again, and give him back the life that Claire girl had stolen from him with her witchery ways. I could be human for real for the first time! I'd grow past 45 and die of real causes, and not be neutralized at best. All my friends could grow old with us, and could live happily…

Dad disrespected his sister, saying how pathetic she was because she fell for anyone who called her pretty. "You think she'd have learned by now by the endless cycle of deception and disappointment."

My aunt shot back that he was right, because he took away all her happiness and chance at living because she remained with him always. Somehow Uncle Finn was brought up, and Dad mentioned nonchalantly, "Finn was more interesting lying in a box."

Aunt Bekah realized he only wanted the vampire cure for Elena to make hybrids and then I turned on my father as well.

"Uncle Finn was a good man! Better than you'll ever be. Perhaps if he'd been my father instead of you, I'd have turned out more presentable and not as monstrous. It's your fault I barely got to know him, because you're a vain, selfish heartless man. Aunt Bekah's right, there won't be any stories about you, because you're impossible to love, and you couldn't love even if you tried."

I stormed out of the house, and when I returned, the house was empty. I was still fuming, and was glad Dad wasn't around. I couldn't handle seeing him right now. I had just passed by a room where a dead hybrid lay, but before I could question it, Stefan was there.

"Stefan, how's Aunt Bekah-"

"I'm so sorry I have to do this. And I know the only way I'll be able to do this is because of the werewolf venom searing through your body right now. Your dad told me to compel you, and to find a way to do it too. You can't remember anything that happened today."

I looked at him confused, only hearing this first sentence in clarity, the rest happened in a minor zone-out moment.

He brushed strands of hair out of my face and held my face in his hands protectively. "I'm so sorry to do this to you Adeline. I never wanted to use this against you, and in a normal state, you would be able to prevent me from doing so anyway."

He was beginning to frighten me, and I tugged back slightly, but he didn't let me move. He looked straight into my eyes, and told me, "You're going to forget everything that has happened today."

Then he looked away, contemplating upon seeing there was no Connor in the torture chamber room. He bit his lip, and just when I looked at him confused, not knowing what was going on at all, he turned back, and with a newfound sadness in his eyes, he said, sounding like his heart was breaking, "You're going to forget everything. You're going to skip town, start over in a new place, far away from here. You'll think you're human, and you'll age and act like one too. You'll get to live a normal life. You won't remember Mystic Falls, or your family, or Ben. You'll forget your entire reality, and be safe from harm as an average human in another place. But you will never take off that daylight ring." He paused, tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Adeline. You need to be safe." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I love you though little sister. I just wish you didn't have to forget all of this." I blinked, and looked around, alone, and wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't going to write that last paragraph, but I did, cause i thought it'd be interesting O.o**

**And, this chapter is dedicated to Lucielle Mikaelson, who has kept at me to update for a little while ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Now, sorry for not updating. I was an still am dealing with the aftermath of Hurricane Sandy, but you could brighten up my week by doing the following ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	23. Muddle Through Somehow

So I skipped town, having no idea of what was going on anymore. When Stefan told my father what he'd done, my father had simply been glad, because that way, I'd be far away from my hallucinating maternal relative who had almost killed her own brother.

I had gone upstairs, confused and in a daze, not knowing what this giant and extravagant building was as I walked, and opened the door to a room I felt a strong urge to go into. I saw a teenage girl's room. It was pretty, and obviously the girl had a lot of money to have a room like this. I looked around and saw no pictures though, as if someone had hastily ripped them out of the room before I got here. I saw the luggage on top of the bed, and wondered if the girl was going on a trip. Before I knew it, I found myself walking out of the building with the luggage and the thousands of dollars I had found in my pocket somehow. Was I a criminal for doing this? Stealing some innocent girl's things? And all this money?

I knew it was wrong, but I felt like these things were for me, so I took them with me anyway. I had nothing without it. This girl could probably replace what I'd taken in a day anyway, from the looks of the place, but if I got caught with all this stuff, my reasons for stealing would seem invalid. Who stole because they felt drawn to the item as if it was their own property? And not something to steal just to steal? To be honest, I didn't know what went through a robber's mind when they stole, so maybe my argument was invalid to them anyway too. It made no sense in my head, no matter how hard I tried to make the pieces fit. It was like they were all there, but I just didn't know where or how to get them in my reach.

I boarded a train to Maine, and looked out the window at my reflection whilst having a killer headache. I coughed, and realized I must be sick, but strangely, it didn't feel like I had a cold…but yet I knew something was wrong with me. The girl staring back at me in the reflection didn't feel like myself, but didn't know myself either. I felt like I was suffering from a huge case of amnesia, but yet, I was still able to function, even though I didn't really remember my own family at all.

The world family seemed to mean the world to me. I wondered who they were. If I had parents who were divorced or married, if I had any siblings or uncles…There were shadows and soft voices in my head that sounded familiar to me as I considered this, but I couldn't make out who they were.

Finally, I could see the ocean and hear the waves crashing soundly in my ears. I almost jumped. Why could I hear them as if I were on the beach itself? I was getting scared. I didn't know anything about myself, or what I would do once I got into town…It was like I was starting over. And I didn't really know whether it was a good or bad thing. All I knew was something was telling me to go back to where I was this morning, and stay there. Something was telling me that was where all the answers were, and that was where I could find myself again.

But that part of me was overwhelmed with this need to stay as far away from that place as possible, and then the train lurched to a stop. I stood, grabbed the luggage, and clambered off the transportation onto the platform. I reached into my coat pocket and felt that the large wad of money was still there, and my shoulders dropped with relief from the release of tension I wasn't even aware I had.

I just had to rent out the cheapest room in the cheapest hotel for an extended period of time, and hope that no one asked any questions. I'd enroll in the local high school as a...sophomore. Yeah, that sounded good.

I walked around the train station for directions and most people brushed by me, but some would stop to help the lost innocent young lady who seemed to be on a weekend holiday or something. Once I got my head on straight, with a nasty looking hamburger in one hand and the luggage tugged along by the other, I stepped out into the cold frosty November air and was chilled to the bone by it. I shivered, and my long brown hair was lifted into the wind and strands blew all across my face. I cautiously used my fingers to tuck the loose hair back behind my ears, and straightened my coat, then walked down the street to where I had pointed to go to for a place to sleep.

As I walked I ate, and by the time I threw away the wrapper, walking inside, I wondered why I seemed so thirsty and hungry, and how come both needs seemed to coexist as one. I pushed the door open to the bed and breakfast, noticing how it used to be a quaint little Victorian era home, and thought, "I always did love the Victorian era of America more than any other of the 19th century."

I then furrowed my brow at myself. How could I know that? I was 15.

15? 15! I knew my age! Haha, I wasn't completely stupid. The young man at the reception desk seemed tired and was typing away at something; I could see it was a college essay paper, even from where I was standing in the room.

"Um, excuse me, are there any rooms available?"

The young man turned and I felt drawn to him somehow. He looked familiar…in a way. Maybe he was someone's brother or…

"We have about 3 or so, how long will you be here with us?" his eyes drooped with exhaustion as he said this.

"Until further notice."

He blinked and seemed to notice me for the first time. "You're just a-"

I thrust some of the cash out to him. "Is that enough?"

He blanched at it, then a smooth charismatic smile crossed his features, and suddenly I blurted out a name. Ben.

"My name's Sam. What's yours?" he seemed interested now, even though he had to be about 18 or 19, and was supposed to be working.

"Emma." I said suddenly. Emma was a name I always used when people I didn't want to talk to tried to find out about me.

Wait. What? I shook off the strange thoughts and continued. "I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone I used to know."

He laughed. "No problem." He handed me back the money, and I opened my eyes wide. "You obviously will be here for a while, and I bet you're enrolling at the high school tomorrow, so it's no problem." He smiled sweetly at me, and my heart panged, but not for him, but for the feeling of longing for someone I'd wanted in my life for a long time.

It was like I had just gotten the guy I had always wanted, and now I simply didn't have him anymore.

I heard a sharp clang, the sound of a necklace being thrown to the ground distantly, and I flipped around, but I realized it was simply a distant memory in my mind. I felt my neck, and felt no chain. Why did I feel empty without it?

"Are you okay Emma?" Sam looked concerned.

"Oh." I flipped back around as quickly as humanly possible. "I had a long ride here. I apologize if I'm not social."

"Well, I have classes tomorrow evening, but none during the day. I can help you get settled in. I'll even act as your guardian for your papers."

"How did you-" I started, but he cut in.

"My older sister was like you. She skipped town, took her life savings that our parents set aside for her, and started over in a new town across the country. She ended up meeting some random woman who she befriended her, and they became roommates, and she pretended to be her mother, and her husband pretended to be her father. She became like a guardian when my sister needed parental signatures on stuff."

How do you know?"

"Because I got a telegram from her roommate saying my older sister was killed in an animal attack."

"Oh my god. I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "It happened when I was just a kid. Why she left, I don't know, she was a goody-goody…"

"What was her name?"

"Leanne." He stated, and something in me snapped.

"Leanne?" I whispered, my voice breaking.

He smiled fondly. "She used to tuck me into bed every night too…It happened a little less than a decade ago."

Why did I feel like I knew what happened to her? Why did I feel so responsible? So guilty? Why did I feel like I was losing someone I cared for immensely all over again?

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam, just knock on my door whenever you're ready." I spoke thickly, and grabbed the room key off the counter and hurried up the staircase, not looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**I'll catch up with the show's timeline and the story's storyline before Christmas. I know what I'm going to write, but I'm busy :/**

**Sorry this took so long!**


	24. Seriously?

"Sam!" I squeaked, pushing him away, laughing. He pouted.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?"

"Not in school." I stated firmly, looking around blushing, to make sure no one was looking. Mostly, because I felt like I was cheating somehow, by being with him. He was older, and he was in college, but it wasn't like he was 25 or anything. That wasn't even the reason it felt sort of strange.

"Emma!" he pulled me closer, wrapping his scarf around my neck, and I automatically closed my eyes. A second later, I felt the sweet and gentle touch of his lips against mine, treating me like I was a young and fragile, innocent being. I opened them a second later once he backed off slightly and stared up into his face in the middle of the campus. "That's your punishment for trying to get away from me." He looked at me seriously, and then we both burst out into laughter. We paused once we realized a figure was watching us.

He was handsome, and somehow familiar. He seemed as old as Sam, a little younger, and seemed the type to be the heartthrob wherever he went.

Sam and I broke apart and stood next to each other, but Sam still had his arm draped around my shoulder like a protective wolf.

"Adeline." The guy seemed angry. The name almost shocked me to my core, and I suddenly pictured a scene in a high school different from this one, talking to a bunch of teenagers, however, it was very hazy.

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person."

Sam looked at the guy, and then looked around. There were a ton of people passing by, it wasn't like I was in danger here, and he had to get to the university. He wrapped the scarf around me snugly and kissed my nose. "I'll see you after school." He promised, after I told him I'd be fine at least five times, and he left.

I crossed my arms. "I'm sorry, but you need to go now, because you don't belong here."

"And neither do you." The boy furrowed his brow. "Who was that Adeline? He's too old for you!"

"Okay, I don't know who this Adeline girl is, but you should really leave without her. From speaking to you for like a minute, I can see why she'd leave you. And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date? You're not my father, or mother, or brother. You have no right."

The guy grit his teeth as if he was regretting something he had done to this Adeline girl and held back a retort. Instead, he grabbed me by the arm, and in a flash, we were by a fancy small red car. He shoved me into the passenger seat, and then locked all doors and windows as he got in the driver's side and started the car. I watched the school disappear in the distance, and it seemed like no one had noticed I'd gone. I hadn't exactly made friends yet. I only had Sam. I was afraid I'd be found out and sent back to wherever I came from.

"Hey! You ass! Let me out! This is a federal offense! This is kidnapping! Sam will be so worried, oh my god. I should've listened to him, I am just a young girl in this new place, and I'm bound to be taken advantage of. Oh my god, please don't hurt me. I can pay you, if you let me go to the B&B to go get it. I have tons of cash! Please! Just-" I put my head in my laps, freaking out. "This Adeline girl, I'll help you find her, just please!" I begged.

"You're not acting like yourself. You should be fighting me, and threaten to kill me." He frowned, with a tinge of a smile on his face, as if he were remembering an easier time.

"That's because I'm not this Adeline girl you're looking for, you freaking masochist!"

"Tell me this, does the name Mikaelson ring a bell? Damon, Stefan, Elena, Katherine, Caroline? Mystic Falls? Originals? Witches, vampires, werewolves?"

I lifted my head up to stare at him in horror. Then I blew out an exasperated sigh, sat back, and slid down the seat. "It's official; I've been abducted by a loon. What a twat."

"Twat?" he raised an eyebrow, almost confident.

"I said idiot, idiot. Twat is something only Brits say." The boy was grinning now, as if he were now enjoying my confusion and frustration.

I then looked down and noticed my luggage and everything I'd come here with was at my feet.

"Oh my god! What the hell!" I screamed. "You were in my room?!"

He shrugged. "Shut up sis."

"Okay, I will seriously knock you out if you say that again. No way am I related to you in any form." I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window to ignore him.

"There she is!" he announced happily. "Even as a human, you haven't changed." He chuckled.

I spotted a necklace on the floor, saying simply, 'Daddy's Girl' in the most gorgeous engraved script I'd ever seen. I picked it up. I didn't recall having this. But I knew it belonged to me somehow. I reached up to put it on, when I felt the soft gray-purple scarf around my neck. I pulled it off and stared at the cloth bunched up in my hand. I realized now Sam was gone from my life. I'd never get to go back now. And some part within me began to breathe easier, like the guilt I'd faced when he was with me, had all evaporated. I tucked the scarf into a side compartment of the luggage, and put the necklace on, and the way it felt, felt natural, and I thought that I had finally gotten a part of me back that I hadn't even realized I'd been missing.

I didn't remember anything about me, so maybe this guy was telling the truth. But he was still crazy for now.

A car drive later, we arrived in the town I'd started in, but we didn't go into town, we headed down a road into the forest, and finally, once at a demolished ruins, did he stop the car.

He got out, and then proceeded to my side waiting for me. I shook my head angrily. I didn't want to go anywhere with him. But he opened the door and pulled me out anyway.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed automatically, even though it hadn't hurt in the slightest, even though he was extremely strong.

He made me go down the stairs first and we entered a dungeon like place, with another teenager waiting.

"Stefan! What is this?" he looked at me. "What's Adeline doing here? Stefan, she's like my younger sister- you Salvatore's agree, so you better not plan on making me hurt her. I can't kill her, I can't kill Elena."

"Jeremy, I just want to test something."

Stefan tied me to a chair and I watched as Jeremy killed a murderer who was apparently a vampire.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Oh my god! You're killers! Please, dear god, don't let them hurt me." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

Stefan marched over to me and shook his head. "You need to get cured quickly. I can't believe how easily compelled you were." Cured? I did seem to see things that weren't there often, and I almost always felt ill like I had a headache or a fever, but how did he know that?

"Klaus thinks you're just daggered. But you need to be cured, and soon." He seemed pained. "So…" he leaned down to meet me at eye level, and I stupidly watched him with wide eyes. "Now you remember."

A flood of feelings rushed through me all at once, and I realized Stefan had done this all to me because of my father and his twisted plots. "Stefan! I'm going to kill you! How'd you even know about the werewolf venom?"

"Elena got sick too, Klaus saved her. But I remembered you drank a lot too…and…" So he simply put two and two together. He told me what I'd missed, and it suddenly dawned on me I was a cheater.

"Oh no! Ben! I actually cheated! No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Not to me! I've just hurt him and he doesn't even know! My god, what have I done? I just got him back too! Stefan you twit! You did this to me! And with Sam? That was Leanne's big brother…she always talked about a handsome brother she had lost…Dear god Stefan, why did you do this to me? If I had been daggered, I would have never hurt Sam. And he lost Leanne because of Ben…because of that Claire bitch. Everything's my fault! It all traces back to me! I've caused this Sam guy all the pain he has, and he doesn't even realize!"

"Adeline, stop, stop!"

"And how did you know where I was? I don't recall you compelling me to go to Maine! How did you get a hold of my necklace? Last I saw it, I threw it at father at the 20's dance!"

"Your dad gave it to me to put in your coffin with you. He sees that necklace as a sad reminder when you're not wearing it, I guess. And because I tracked you down, simple."

I groaned. "You have no idea how much I wish I could break your neck right now."

Stefan turned to Jeremy. "See if you can kill her. There are special weapons for the originals, and you know it."

Jeremy paused and I gasped. "No, he wouldn't."

"He's one of the five now Ads."

Jeremy edged closer, looking pained as he tried to resist. When I thought he'd snapped and that I was done for, he attacked Stefan instead.

Stefan groaned as Jeremy walked out.

I was too weak to rip the binds holding me to the chair, so I could only watch Stefan moaning like a brat even though he deserved it, and I couldn't even chase after Jeremy to find out what the hell was happening.

Finally, Stefan untied me, and I kicked him down, and was gone in a flash, grabbing my things and then heading rightfully home.

"Adeline." Dad gasped as I walked through the door.

"Explain later." I mumbled, and then headed upstairs to my room. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I not realize this was my own house? How could I be so weak from this venom that I could actually be compelled? I found all the pictures that Stefan had obviously ripped from my room under my bed and I rolled my eyes. He couldn't have taken them with him when he hid them? I mean I came upstairs moments after he compelled me, but I was going at human pace, and he was a vampire. Sometimes, he annoyed to the point of no return, honestly. I put everything back into place, and I suddenly understood Stefan's stifled laughter in the car. It seemed no matter what, if we were meeting for the first time, that we'd just be ticked off at something about the other.

I acted like nothing happened of course, and when Ben asked me where I'd gone, I'd made up a lie that Dad daggered me like my aunt for some reason, but like when I first awoke, something in me made me wake up on my own. He bought it stupidly, and he asked me to the winter dance. I happily accepted, feeling guilty though. He had no idea about Sam. And now, it was going to bother me.

The party was calm and festive, but I ran into my father outside, and he seemed enraged.

"Hey, what happened?

"Tyler unsired the hybrids." He spat, and headed past me, and I followed, knowing he was going to kill them. I didn't know why, but maybe I was desiring blood, or to gain back trust from my father, or maybe even because I wasn't particularly close to Tyler and I just wanted to help my family out, but I helped him murder all those hybrids. In my light sky blue evening gown, I killed. Finally, the last one escaped into the old Lockwood cellar, and as my father held her against the bars, I realized how scary I must've seemed. A beautiful dark-haired angel who was a devil in disguise. I suddenly felt awful, and I hurried over to pull on my father's arm to stop it before it was too late. He flung me off and I hit the ground, losing consciousness somehow.

When I awoke, the hybrid was dead, and defeat surged through me. But I sensed a human in the room and I snapped my head up. I watched April Young open a coffin in the corner and undagger my aunt.

"April! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at her and she flipped around, looking at me as if she were petrified of me hurting her. Caught in the act, and I glared at her almost murderously.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	25. A New Threat

Carol was dead. The students were forced to attend a memorial service, which was really dumb considering it wasn't a town thing, no, it was at the high school where students who didn't know anything about the woman had to sit and listen to sad stories about her and how great she was.

The whole time I had just been staring at April Young, who had narrowly missed me murdering her the night of the Christmas party.

The only thing stopping me was a call from Ben.

I had been inching towards her, telling her to back the hell away and put the dagger back in or there'd be hell to pay when the phone rang. Not that I didn't want my aunt back, but even I knew not to mess with the daggers. It was family business and if anyone interfered, they'd be on the Mikaelson's bad side. No one played around with the Original family. Not even a little wide-eyed dark eyed human bitch that seemed to serve no purpose except for messing shit up.

I had groaned and pulled the phone out of my little purse and glanced at the caller I.D. I debated not answering, but something inside me thought, what if he ended up thinking I was cheating? And then I thought of Sam, my stomach flipped over, and I answered.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Um…" I bit my lip and shot a quick menacing glance to April. "I went for a walk. Quick breather. I'll be back in a bit."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Okay…I'll see you soon…Love you Ads." He added at the end.

My face softened and my heart broke as it panged with guilt. "Love you too." I hung up immediately after that, realizing I was unable to say his name aloud.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend? That runningback or whatever at the school?"

Could this bitch mind her own business? God. Next thing I knew, she could be asking where Ben got his daylight ring; (Claire had connections apparently by the way).

"Mind your own fucking business April. I should murder you right now, but sadly, I have to get back to the party or my boyfriend will come looking for me. And I could compel you, but I'd rather leave you with this warning…" I stooped down to meet her eye level. "If you end up being the root of any problems that should arise with the revival of my aunt, I will hunt you down, and murder you with m y bare hands. Are we clear? You saw what my father did probably…so kindly just don't mention anything you've seen here tonight to anyone else…or there will be hell to pay, and many will die…Now, we don't want others dying because you couldn't keep your mouth shut…now do we?"

April shook her head, and I smiled sadistically. "Good then. Goodbye April. So glad we finally had a chance to chat." And then I was off.

As far as I could tell, April hadn't told, which meant she knew what was good for her.

After the service was over, I began looking for some friends of mine who seemed to have gone missing when I heard my aunt from the library.

I went through the doors, letting the doors make a loud bang, and asked what the hell was going on when I saw who was seated at the table. I had overheard Elena's confession of loving Damon to Stefan, and looked at Stefan's face before turning on my aunt. "That's enough Aunt Bekah."

"But it's so much fun Adeline!"

"Just because we can compel normal vampires doesn't mean we should use it for silly things like this! Let them go, you've held them here long enough."

Just then Aunt Bekah got a message on her phone and walked calmly over to show me its contents.

My eyes danced with amusement at this though. That would be much fun indeed.

So, Uncle Kol appeared with Doctor Shane. The spooky and creepy guy who to me seemed a tad pedophilic.

When he wouldn't give my relatives any answers, me, who had been waiting just outside the door, screamed, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that? Who?" he hurried out past them and found me, lying on my side, crying, begging to be released from compulsion and to just be able to go home.

"You'll be okay, what's your name-"

"Should've done better research Doctor." I sat up and punched up, just for the fun of it. I cornered him back into the room, and said, "That's for just being really creepy, and because I just don't like you."

"Wait- but- who?" he sputtered.

"The Original who was never meant to be. The illogical one. The one whose existence is impossible yet happened anyway. The Original Daughter."

His eyes widened. "I read, I heard about you, but I never thought the stories could actually be true-"

"Oh shut it. You're giving me a headache. Can I go at him now favorite niece? You got to punch him first, no fair."

"One, I'm your only niece, and two, knock yourself out." I smiled and Aunt Bekah and I left together. I came back with my aunt later, and Shane mentioned him wanting to resurrect Silas, which caused a violent reaction from my uncle. I begged Uncle Kol to tell me who this Silas figure was, but he wouldn't budge, and Aunt Bekah said she thought it was only stories…so I was left in the dark as they talked. Everyone ended up on teams for the cure, and I found myself on Uncle Kol's team. I didn't know who Silas was, but if he was so bad that he would frighten the Original family, and then he should obviously stay dead. The cure wasn't worth whatever the price of raising Silas was.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	26. The Worse It Gets

**2nd chapter of the night (because the first one I thought I uploaded last week but I didnt oops. Anyways- enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Uncle Kol had disappeared. But he wouldn't have just abandoned everything this time…he was up to something. I tracked him to the town where the Gilbert lake house was, in the back freezer of a bar, torturing Damon. I'd smelt Jeremy and Matt before, so my Uncle must've attacked and the boys escaped at the price of Damon being stuck there.<p>

"Uncle?"

He flipped around. "Ah, just the girl I wanted to see." He came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and grinned at Damon. "She understands the dangers in raising Silas. Wish I could say the same for the rest of you."

"Uncle Kol, maybe you're taking this a tad too far-" I tried but he cut me off.

"Jeremy has to die. Or they'll never stop going after the cure. So, Damon here has been compelled to kill him. I promised Nik I wouldn't harm Jeremy, but I never said someone else wouldn't. I wouldn't ever wish to suffer with the Hunter's Curse anyway. But watching him die from images his mind makes up…could be…most entertaining after all the things he's done to me."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Jeremy is my family!"

"Distant relative. You're his great aunt times 10 at least. You're his ancestor, not so much relative. Why? Are you backing out now? I thought you were on my side."

"I am but this isn't the way to do it! You have to reach a compromise Uncle! Be reasonable!"

"Reason? Logic? Who do you think I am? Elijah? He won't even come home because of all the bickering going on, so you shouldn't rely on him much."

"He's neutral. He could reason with Elena and the others."

"Did you know Elijah loved your mother? And your ancestor Tatia as well?"

"I heard once about Tatia…but…my mother never mentioned Uncle Elijah like that-"

"Exactly Adeline. They all lie to you. Keep secrets. Now, remind me why I'm your favorite after dear old Daddy?"

I didn't answer. He raised an eyebrow. "C'mon. Tell me. You know you can tell me anything." He looked into my eyes, not truly meaning to compel me, but it happened anyway.

"You're my favorite Uncle because I'm allowed to be wild and reckless with you. With Dad, I'm golden, so I can't let loose like I can with you. You're fun, and charismatic, and I was tempted to pull out the dagger in your heart every day I saw your coffin when you were daggered…because I missed you and how you would stand by me when Dad lost his temper with me." I admitted and he seemed surprised.

"This is why you're my favorite niece Adeline." He chuckled and I groaned. "I'm your only niece Uncle Kol."

He looked at Damon who was looking at me as if I should run, and Uncle caught it. He crossed over to me and looked me in the eye and ordered, "If Damon fails in killing Jeremy…I want you to kill Damon."

I stumbled back, knowing he thought it wouldn't work. That it would be a funny joke or something but I nodded. "…Fine." Both men's eyes went wide with disbelief and then Uncle smirked.

"Let the games begin." He let Damon go, and Damon gave us both a look before running off to capture Jeremy.

"We should get back to Mystic Falls." I told my Uncle and he agreed.

Once there though, we separated, and I did my best to avoid Damon all night.

I ran into Elena on the road and she asked if I'd seen Damon or Jeremy because Damon was going to kill Jeremy.

I held my breath and shook my head. "Elena, there's something you should know." I said seriously and she paused in her panic.

"What happened Adeline? You can tell me anything." I looked at her dead-on and it hit for the first time that she really was my mother's doppelganger. I gulped. "My uncle told me to kill Damon if he fails in killing Jeremy."

"So don't do it." She told me.

"No but Elena…you don't understand…at that party at Aunt Bekah's…the alcohol was spiked with vervain…and I took in just as much as you did, if not more."

"So what does that mean? You're part werewolf right, it shouldn't bother you." She closed in on me.

I shook my head miserably. "My vampire self overtakes it because I'm not half like my dad. While both my parents are the cure for a werewolf bite and even though I am a hybrid and Original…all those factors only slow down the process by like 100%."

"So that means…"

"I'm sick and dying Elena…I have been since September. I lasted about 4 and a half months last time…I was so close to death when my family found me."

"Does that mean-"

"I've started with the bad hallucinations and everything. The pain should set in soon."

"Why haven't you gotten your father to give you blood?"

"Because we haven't been on the best of terms since before his 'death.' I have too much pride Elena."

"We'll fix this okay? We'll stop all of this from happening. You're not going to die. We won't let you, not any of us."

"You need to find Damon. Go. I'll deal with my problems on my own for now."

Elena gave me one last concerned glance before zooming off and I dejectedly headed home.

I walked in at the worst time as my Uncle nearly killed my aunt before my father came and saved her. Uncle Kol zipped out of the room straight past me, my aunt yelled at father and then she was gone as well.

"Adeline…I'm sorry you had to see that." Dad whispered and I shook my head in denial.

"I can't deal with this anymore. You dagger us when you're angry, Aunt Bekah's melodramatic, Uncle Kol is extreme…Uncle Elijah can't even stand to be around us anymore…and Uncle Finn's dead! What family do we have? It's broken! There is no Mikaelson family anymore!" I screamed at him. He was silent for a minute.

"We have to dagger Kol. It's for his own good. Until this all blows over."

I was conflicted about such a thing because I finally got my Uncle back this past year, but if he wasn't daggered…how long until I killed Damon?

His little Cammie hurting him? Such a picture was painful.

I didn't answer, I stumbled over my words, and then I ran out too.

Everyone seemed to be hiding from me. The next day I couldn't find anyone.

I called and nobody answered. I went to the Salvatore house and saw Stefan there.

"We took care of Damon." He gave me a sad look and I wondered if Elena had told him, but then I realized he pretty much knew already. Though he had no idea how close I was cutting it.

"Don't tell me where he is, under any circumstances. He's failed in killing Jeremy…" the urge to find Damon was overwhelming but I fought it and fought to win internally.

"Don't…I can't explain…ask Elena…I should go…bye…" and I burst out of the house and tried to find Uncle Kol to reverse the compulsion. I needed to bring him to Dad so he could be daggered…

I remembered a similar situation when we had been living in New Orleans together. All of us.

Like the fool I was, I'd gotten lost during Mardi Gras, and nearly went insane with the tempting blood around me. I couldn't find anyone…and it had been Uncle Kol who found me first.

"Adeline we can't let you out of our sight for one minute." He had laughed and I ran away, declaring I wasn't going home until the family made up and started being normal like all the other girls and boys families from school.

"Adeline Camille Petrova Mikaelson!" I heard in four different voices all around me. It was almost suffocating.

Uncle Kol didn't lose track of me and he bit open his wrist and held it open to the pre-teen me.

"You're losing it here because you're so thirsty. C'mon drink. I'm not going to hurt you Adeline."

I hesitated for only a moment, looking into his eyes, knowing he was the one I could hug when Dad yelled at me and then I drank. I felt then that the basic instinct wasn't survival…but family. And yet I continued to take for granted the little unity in my family that I had.

I was about to head home for the night when I ran into my father.

"We're paying a visit to the Gilbert house. Now." He said and continued on, and without a second thought, I followed him. I wondered why we were heading over there but I didn't dare question him. He seemed like he was on a mission.

We got up to the stairs and realized the door was wide open. What awaited us shocked us beyond comprehension.

There was fire. And screaming. And it sounded like Uncle Kol.

"Uncle Kol?" I cried out, whimpering and bounded up the rest of the stairs to see my Uncle burning while the Gilberts stood on the side watching.

I stepped into the house but my father pulled me back. He didn't say anything, but I knew he worried that they had another stake to kill me with. I was too shocked to move after that. The only thing I saw was the flames as I stood there, trying to scream, but the sound wouldn't come.

Elena and Jeremy then realized us there and I looked to my father to see tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Kol!" I screamed, and then burst into the house, regaining my senses and going over to the body as it burned to ashes.

I pulled the stake out and threw it aside and whimpered. "Uncle Kol…say something. Please. I'm begging you. It's Adeline. Your favorite niece, remember?" I sobbed helplessly.

_"Adeline." He said, as he picked me up and carried me. I rested my head against his chest and struggled to keep my eyes open as I whispered like a dry wind back, "Uncle Kol."_

_Uncle Kol's vainness was just so amusing, it made my day._

"_Your daughter has a brain and feelings, and she can form her own opinions."_

"_You look gorgeous Adeline. Am I still your official date for this evening?" he held out one arm for me to loop mine through._

_He saw me and immediately saw my tears and tried to make me laugh by saying, "Look, if it isn't my favorite niece!" "I'm your only niece Uncle."_

_"Adeline, don't go replacing me."_

_He took a pillow and smacked me over the head with it._

_My greatest weakness was my love for my family- especially my favorites._

"_Know I love you. You're my favorite niece." He grinned widely. "I'm your only niece Uncle." I said, playing along for old times' sake."Atta girl." He kissed my forehead._

Everything hit me all at once. Every memory. Finn's death. Dad's almost-death…all over again.

"NO!" I bawled, trying to get my Uncle to come back. "It's your favorite niece Uncle. You promised me you would never leave me once. What the fuck are you playing at?" I snapped. "Wake up! Damn you, wake up already, it's not funny!"

Meanwhile my father had watched this, unable to get in the house. "What did you do?" he managed as I rocked back and back, my hand over my mouth trying to stifle my wracking sobs.

"We didn't have a choice. He tried to cut off Jeremy's arm!"

"Lies!" my father snarled. "He would have never gotten inside if you hadn't set a trap for him."

"Just please…say something." I quietly begged the corpse but there was no response.

"You said you were going to put him down too." Elena tried.

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" my father screamed and I cried even harder. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground and when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you without blinking." He sounded on the verge of tears himself. He'd just watched his little brother die in front of his eyes and he couldn't get to him because of the barrier.

"If you kill us you'll never get to the cure. You'll never be able to make anymore hybrids."

Dad smiled at that evilly and growled, "You think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?"

My eyes widened slightly but my mind didn't completely register his confession as I was too far gone in my grief.

"I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dig it up. But now I'm just going to watch you burn instead." Then he screamed and snapped out of my trance of looking at my uncle and flipped around with a vengeance.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

Bonnie entered and ordered the Gilberts to let my father inside.

"Come in." Jeremy said, regretting it as the words passed through his lips.

"Head to the living room!" Bonnie ordered and my dad went one way as I went to corner the Gilbert's the other way. We both ran into barriers. He got stuck in one room and I ended up in the one adjacent on the open floor plan.

"I will hunt all of you to your END!" my father yelled after the teenagers as they escaped frightened.

I couldn't even get to my uncle's body anymore. Instead I was stuck looking at it from behind a barrier.

"Adeline!" my father sounded and we both looked at each other and ran over to one another. But a barrier greeted us and my father yelled again, pounding his fist against it. I was still crying and I put my hand up against the barrier, and he did the same against mine, but I couldn't feel him at all. This barrier separated us completely.

Why imprison me too Bonnie? Did she figure I was about to go after them as well? I had been ready to kill Elena after I thought my father was dead…so it wasn't too much a stretch anyway.

I rammed into the barrier over and over against, trying to weaken it, find a point to escape from, but I was stuck and tortured.

I was stuck watching my dead Uncle and I couldn't even reach out for my touch of another being, my father, for comfort.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through me and I thought, "No, not now." I had no idea how long Bonnie had imprisoned us for. I could tell Dad everything, and he'd rendered useless, unable to give me his blood, as he watched his daughter die before his eyes slowly and painfully.

I fell to the ground and hissed in pain, my entire body on fire because the venom was in my bloodstream, I hadn't been bitten.

"Adeline?" my father's worried voice sounded. "What's happening?"

I collapsed to the ground, already weakened from all the emotional turmoil I'd just been put through.

"Adeline!" I rolled over to see my father frantically fighting against the barrier and then I proceeded to tell him everything. "They're dead. No one told me anything! Adeline, why?" he sounded like he was crying, because we both knew I had at best around 50 hours or so left. And knowing Bonnie she probably tied her spell to the new moon or whatever, so by the time we'd be fine, I'd be long dead.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	27. Breaking Point

I remember Caroline and Tyler. They were at the house. There was talk in an ancient language, and Caroline almost dying. I remember Caroline taking Klaus' blood in a cup and feeding to me one she was well enough to walk around again. But it was all a blurred haze.

I thought I saw Uncle Kol and Uncle Finn when I closed my eyes, but they simply shook their heads at me, as if I wasn't meant to join them, and they disappeared, and by then, I was drinking my father's blood, so I was safe.

Caroline actually saved my life. She didn't have to, she could have easily left once my dad cured her…but she saved my life instead. I sat up and looked around the Gilbert house, hoping to find some way out of this entrapment as Tyler returned and the men along with Caroline spoke with one another. Then I heard Aunt Rebekah's voice and I stood up, tense. She was on the phone, speaking to my father…and then my father surprised both his girls. He told her he hoped she would get the cure so she could live and die as she pleased…but that there was only one dose of the cure, and of course Tyler shut the phone to cut him off but the damage was already done.

"Tyler you dumbass. Selfish even for something like this? If you take the cure, you'll just have to turn every month like you used to." I spat, edging closer to the barrier, calling foul on Tyler's actions.

My father chuckled from a few feet away and I tensed.

"Relax sweetheart…we should play nice…for now."

I caught his drift and smirked sadistically at Tyler. My father would attack him first.

The day passed at an agonizingly slow pace, almost as torturous when I had narrowly missed death by werewolf venom again. Tyler and Caroline disappeared to say their goodbyes when my father said he'd kill Tyler no matter what…and by that point, I'd given up on searching for a way out. I slid to the ground and put my head in between my knees to wait the barrier out when I felt a slight touch on my hair. I looked up and it was my father, smiling sadly down at me. I stood up abruptly, knowing immediately something happened to Bonnie that the barrier broke so soon, but I no longer cared for the people of Mystic Falls. I took one look at where Uncle Kol lay, then back to my father and buried my face in his chest, hugging him tightly, and fighting the urge to cry. "Uncle Kol?" I whispered, shaking my head. So that bad feeling in my gut? That intense pain in my heart I felt…was for him? I remembered then, it had been Elena and Jeremy…they'd staked him and he'd burned in front of my father and me. Those two would pay. I'd track them down and kill them first. They had gone too far this time, and they were dead to me.

"You can cry Adeline. I know you loved him." He whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back and with that I broke into wracking sobs. This felt worse than losing my father. At least my father was back in 24 hours…but it was clear after the amount of time Uncle Kol had been laying there that he wouldn't be coming back.

He'd promised to take me traveling around the world after he fixed all this Silas business. Now we would never get to go. He had bad methods to achieving his goals, but still, he was probably the sanest about keeping Silas down.

"No! No no no no no no no. He's not dead! Uncle Kol can't be! He's Uncle Kol! I'm his favorite niece…he wouldn't just die on me! On us! Uncle Kol!" I screamed through my pain as if I were finding out he was dead for the first time all over again.

"You'll be alright. I promise." He soothed and I clung to my father.

"They're dead," I snarled through my sobs. "They're going to pay." My father was silent. "They killed Uncle Finn, and now…Uncle Kol. Who's next? Aunt Bekah on the island? You if they shove the cure down your throat? Uncle Elijah?" my voice got higher and higher with each possibility. "I can't lose anyone else. Not ever again."

"They'll pay Adeline. We'll make sure of it." He swore to me and I let go. He let me leave his embrace and I walked over to corpse, running a hand through my dark hair, not prepared to see what was under that cover.

"Adeline maybe you shouldn't-" my father came closer.

"I have to…We'll need to take him home and place him in his coffin again right?"

"Let me-"

"Just go and find Tyler…I'll bring him home…and then I'm going after my so called maternal family descendants."

He looked at me and realized he couldn't win against me in this state and that I'd fight to do this myself, so he headed out the front door. I blocked out his conversation with Caroline, instead hesitating to pull the cover off the corpse, my hand shaking and tears threatening to flow. Finally I yanked the blanket off all at once and I stumbled back at the horror of the burns on my favorite uncle.

"Uncle…" I whispered, my eyes roaming from his face to his arms and back, unable to comprehend he was truly gone.

He was freezing and dead. He would never wake up. "I hope you're happy Grandmother. Now two of your sons are dead."

I managed to pick up my Uncle's body using all my strength and I quickly, at vampire speed, hurried home to put in to rest in his coffin. I got in through the door, panting, exhausted. I hated how sometimes I was invincible and at others I felt weak like a mere human.

I looked around and could picture the ball…Uncle had been my escort that night…I hurried to where Dad kept the coffins and put Uncle Kol's body in one of them. I held the lid up with my hand and sadly looked down at Uncle.

"I wish you'd just get up." I whispered and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you Uncle Kol," I managed, and then shut the lid and turned away, unable to look anymore. Without another glance I left the room and practically flew up to my bedroom.

I looked over to my bedside table as I flopped down on the bed and saw the picture of my family at the Mikaelson ball months ago. Pain filled my heart as I saw Uncle Kol and Uncle Finn in the picture.

I lifted the framed photo as I sat up and for a minute I just stared blankly. Then, my hands clenched and with an agonized shriek, I threw the frame as hard as I could against the wall. The frame broke apart and the glass shattered into a thousand fragments. The photo was still there though, face up, torturing me…so I walked over, my black boots crunching on the glass as I neared it, and I picked the photo up.

I tore off the part of the picture with Uncle Finn on one edge, and then I tore of the side with Uncle Kol. "You two aren't a part of this family anymore. There's no point." I threw the three pieces of the photo out the window together and they floated to the ground beneath my window. They got caught in a bush, and looked like unless a major storm came alone, they'd be stuck there.

Angry at my failed attempt to destroy the memory, I jumped down and took the pieces back inside. This time, lit the fireplace in my room and threw the picture in there, watching it burn. I saw Uncle Finn catch fire, then Kol, and then my father, aunt, and only remaining Uncle burst into flame as well. I stared at myself though in the photo, watching my happy expression smolder in the flames. There was no Mikaelson family anymore. Uncle Finn and Kol were dead, and now we could never be complete. I should have realized it long ago, with how dysfunctional this family was.

I headed back to the Gilbert house early in the morning to find Caroline trying to remove the burn mark from the ground.

"Adeline…" she searched for words.

I frowned at her and then the door opened. We both turned to see Elena there with Stefan…and Jeremy in Stefan's arms. I widened my eyes, immediately knowing Jeremy was dead. And from Stefan's face, he knew Jeremy wouldn't wake up because he was a Hunter.

"It's only fair." I muttered. I'd kill Elena soon enough…but first she had to feel the pain of losing her family too. I never knew their aunt or whoever…so this was the first I'd seen her so…broken.

I waited until Stefan came back downstairs and demanded to know where my aunt was. He gave me directions and such, and I was off without even looking back or thanking him, not even warning him I'd eventually kill the girl he loved.

I found the island alright, but it seemed desolate. I wandered around for a while until I heard my Aunt yelling about something. I followed the sound of her voice to find her torturing some man against the rocks.

"Aunt Rebekah!" I gasped. The man was human…why did she feel the need to torture him?

"Adeline." The man said before my aunt had the chance to.

I stared at the guy, wondering how the hell he knew who I was.

"Adeline…you're so young…and your hair is so much darker. Last time I saw you had dirty blonde hair." He laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled, walking up to him.

"Oh dear Adeline, you don't remember your first kiss?"

I froze. I had been in England with my mother, only a few years before I went back to my father and met Ben in the United States. I'd enrolled in a British private school and met Vaughn. He had been as old as I was…at least in human appearance. We made friends and got together much slower than it took to get the flirtatious Benjamin. Vaughn was strong and quiet and a great kisser. He was my first love to say the least.

"Vaughn." I blinked.

He chuckled. "Too bad you're a vampire…I actually thought I'd marry you someday and now look, I'm a decade older than you."

He sounded a bit regretful but I ignored it. "I have a boyfriend."

"That shallow Ben guy?"

I froze and glared. "How do you know who he is? Stay away from him, or I'll kill you without a second thought."

"You can't. He's one of the 5."

"I'm already living a nightmare! Uncle's dead! How much worse can it get?"

Aunt Bekah swallowed, unsure of what to say and Vaughn cleared his throat. "I'm still here you know." He grinned and I groaned internally.

"I've been watching you all for months now in Mystic Falls. I thought I saw you…but I thought that it couldn't be. You lived with your mom…in Europe…you went to school and you were able to walk in the sunlight. But now…how could I mistake that voice? That face up close?"

I clenched my fists, wishing the past would stop coming back to haunt me. If Vaughn did anything to Ben…Ben was just a teenage vampire…Vaughn was one of the most powerful vampire hunters in the world. My aunt and I took him to a cave, tied him up, and were going to leave him there to die; knowing Silas was awake and would soon kill us if we didn't get out of there.

My aunt left the cave and I stared at Vaughn. "I want Silas gone. I want my Uncle Kol back…but that'll never happen…and it's all thanks to Silas."

"Silas can raise the dead!" Vaughn called after me as I began to follow after my aunt.

I flipped around. "What?"

"He can bring back all those who died for his sake apparently. So not all hope for your dear Uncle Kol is lost…I remember you actually spoke of him once- you said he was your favorite uncle but he was on your father's side so you never saw him much?"

"Stop remembering these things! It's creepy!" I yelled out and Vaughn smirked, knowing he was getting under my skin.

I recoiled at that face and looked around the damp cave before spitting, "I hope Silas gets you." And then I was gone, chasing my aunt, thinking about Silas and if he really could bring Uncle Kol back.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**ALERT**

**FAV**


	28. Reunion

Aunt Bekah and I got back to town soon after, but I found myself thinking about Vaughn. Would he even live to get off the island? And if he did, would he hurt the people I loved?

We were walking to the house when we passed by Elena's place…or what it used to be. It was burned to the ground. I stared at it for a minute, wondering what had happened, but knew it had to do with Jeremy's death, and so I snickered and continued on as if nothing had happened.

Everyone was desperately trying to find my mother, just to get the cure, and then I walked in to see Hayley with my father, and figured what was about to happen and just turned right back around. My aunt was somewhere else around town, with Elena or Damon or something.

I wandered around town aimlessly for the day, until Stefan called me, asking where I was, and if I could help stop a dozen witches.

I wasn't too far from their location, and at vampire speed, I got there in less than 2 minutes. My dad was there, along with Caroline and Stefan.

Bonnie was surrounded by these witches…and it looked as if they were sucking out her life force or something.

"Stop!" I called out, walking over to the witches angrily, knowing how much use Bonnie was to everybody, and how she didn't deserve to die this way.

The head witch snapped her head up at me, looked me up and down once, then snarled, "You're supposed to be dead!"

My eyes widened, and she continued, "Well Original Daughter, come closer…would you like to switch places with your friend?"

"No!" my father growled from some distance behind me.

"Neither of us are dying at your hands tonight witch." I narrowed my eyes, and then there was a snapping sound as my arm was twisted back by some invisible force, and I collapsed to the ground, trying to fight whatever magic was about to close in on me. I wasn't turning 16 fast enough.

"Wrong answer," the witch smirked, "As if I could let either of you live. She's working for Silas and you can't reach 16. Killing both of you is a win-win."

I held back a scream, and glared at the witch, as if looks could kill or something. But it wasn't my father who saved me…it was Caroline. She snapped the witch's neck to save Bonnie, and so I was finally able to breathe again. I snapped my arm back into place, grimacing, and my father zoomed over to me, hugging me.

I pushed him off. "Were you willing to let me die…just so Silas wouldn't get his third massacre?"

He gave me a sad look. I scoffed, and shook my head. "Some things never change…Dad." I began to walk off, ignoring Caroline and the others, then paused and turned back to face my father. "And you know what? I'm glad these three massacres happened…now Silas can bring back Uncle Kol...He's probably the better of you two to live with…because it seems that you would sacrifice your own daughter just to protect yourself." I had walked off in a huff, and for about 10 minutes, just blew off steam.

"Someone's touchy."

I looked up to see Professor Shane.

"That's not possible…Shane is dead…my aunt and I saw on the island…"

"Correct." He nodded, and the truth dawned upon me.

"Silas." I whispered like a dry wind in the breeze.

"Good girl. So you know who I am?" he smirked.

I automatically took a step back, thinking of the fear my Uncle Kol had over this man…the fear my aunt had…

"Don't be afraid Adeline…I know what you desire most…and I can bring him back…if you help me."

I didn't know what to do, so I turned around and ran. I sprinted back to where my father was and crashed into him. He was alone, so the others had just gone.

"Adeline, why are you shaking?" he whispered, then froze. He looked straight ahead, and seeing Silas, pushed me behind him.

"Silas." He smiled politely. The two most powerful vampires in the world chatted, and it seemed civil until my father disrespected Silas, and Silas stabbed my father. I was standing back a few feet, so when II heard my father howl with pain, I jumped Silas from behind to get him away from my father.

Silas pulled the white oak stake out of my father and threw me off of him with no effort. Silas then disappeared with that warning and I ran over to my father.

"Daddy," I whispered, and helped him to his feet. He leaned on me for support and told me not to worry, but I had spent lifetimes with him, and I knew he was lying. "Let's get you home." I told him softly, and hurried back to the mansion.

He sent me off to bed, telling me he would be fine, but the next day, he was off in the living room, saying to himself how he was dying…how a piece of the white oak stake was still in him.

I pulled out my cell phone and went through my contacts…I came across Uncle Kol's contact, and I had the urge to call him…but then I remembered, and I continued through the contacts until I found my aunt's.

I had to tell her about Dad…I didn't know what else to do.

She picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello niece." She sounded distracted.

"Aunt Bekah, where are you?"

She told me the city and state, said she was with Elena (long story apparently) and then she whispered to hold on, and with her phone on speaker, I heard a scuffle and then my aunt saying, "It's a beautiful day to die Katherine."

I froze. She found my mother. She and Elena found my mom. I hung up, hopped out my window, took one of my father's antique cars out, and drove as fast as I could. Great, another parent to worry about. Dad had some time…but my aunt hated my mother…which is why she had hated me for so long…she wouldn't hesitate to hurt my mom.

It took a few hours but I got there, and then I saw Damon's car outside a coffee shop, and pulled over to park.

I ran into the café, over to where I could smell vampires, to discover the Salvatore brothers, Aunt Bekah, and my mother sitting.

"Adeline." My mother smiled genuinely. I grinned back at her. It had been months since I'd last seen her.

"Cammie, so glad you could join us!" Damon smirked and my mother snapped her head over to him.

"What did you just call my daughter?" she growled like an angry tigress. I stifled a laugh. I then noted how my mom was wearing Elena's jean jacket…not her customary black one.

"Aw, Katherine, you didn't know? Stefan and I adopted her as our little sister."

"She's _my_ family," my mom narrowed her eyes and that was when I realized I was probably the most important thing in the world to my mom…because I was the only family she had.

My mom looked back to me. "That reminds me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bracelet identical to the one she was wearing. "It's a daylight bracelet, like mine. Now you don't have to wear that ring all the time…the one…your father gave you. Or, if you like, wear both. In case someone figures out the ring is a daylight ring, you'll still have the bracelet. Best part is, it's big enough to be an anklet too, so you could easily conceal it when you're in danger. It's like a backup...I was going to give it to you for your sixteenth birthday…I've been carrying around this bracelet forever but…who knows when I'll see you next, and you'll be sixteen soon so…here." I leaned my wrist across the table and she fastened the clasp around my right hand.

I felt closer to her somehow, as I smiled to her and thanked her. Now we had identical bracelets, on the same arm…it was like a material bonding.

"Alright Katherine, enough distractions…where's Elena?" Stefan leaned forward.

My mom rolled her eyes. "She's with Elijah…once he figured out she wasn't me, he probably killed her-"

I shook my head. "That doesn't make any sense, Uncle isn't like that…" Then we all figured out my mother and uncle were…together.

My aunt looked ready to choke my mom to death for seducing her eldest brother…again, and the guys looked shocked…But I was disgusted.

My mom could end up as my aunt…my uncle could be my step-dad…I wanted my mom to join my paternal family, but I wanted her with my dad! Not my uncle! I mean, I knew all about their love story and then I thought how my uncle must have hated me…the child of the woman he loved and his brother. But he never showed any sign as to that, he had loved me like his own…and that's when I figured out he cared because I was his family. I was my father's daughter…I was Katerina's daughter.

We ended up going to mom's house, where the others all commented how it didn't seem to be Katherine's style and such.

"I like it," I announced, running my hand across the quilt. "It's cozy…I've lived in palaces and mansions with my father my whole existence. I could get used to this…"

My mom paused and smiled at me, as if she would like for me to stay with her, then opened her safe, and complained the cure was missing.

Damon saw right through her act, and my mom fought him off, then grabbed me and got to the door only for my aunt to block us. "What's more important, killing me or getting the cure?" she tossed the cure, which turned out to a fake as I later learned, and my aunt caught the fake, thinking it was real. I knew she'd take it, but we didn't stick around long enough to find out. My mother and I ran away. We caught up to my only uncle and Elena. They chatted while Elena lay unconscious on the ground. My mom said she loved my uncle, whom he didn't believe and he left. I wanted to chase after him…but I also wanted to stay with my mom…so I stayed rooted to my spot, watching my uncle walk away without turning back or even speaking to me. My mom was alone without me, so I stayed.

She retrieved the cure from her friend or whatever, and then tracked down my uncle again. She handed the cure over to him, as if proving she was in love with him, then my mom told me it was time to go. I watched my uncle standing there and told my mom to give me a minute. She walked ahead of me to wait, and my uncle looked at me for the first time that day.

"Uncle Elijah…Uncle Kol is dead. Jeremy and Elena killed him. So before you go, getting all noble again and taking Elena's side…chew on that. Dad and I watched them stake him. They led him into a trap…so I feel no remorse for Jeremy's death. It's only fair."

My uncle stared at me, and whispered, "So he's actually gone?"

"And Silas has returned…and Dad was….and you're not with any of us anymore and…I just…"

My uncle pulled me close. "Listen to me Adeline. Kol loved you. We all do. And believe me…his death won't be in vain…and we will stop Silas…now go off with your mother…her skills at evading others make her the safest person for you to be with right now…I'll explain to your father…now go."

I smiled at him once I pulled back. "Thank you Uncle." I smiled and then I caught up to my mom. She raised her eyebrow as if to ask me if we could go now, and I nodded. And then the two of us began running once more.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	29. Signing a Devil's Contract

My mother and I returned to Mystic Falls all too soon though, just because my mom wanted him out of town. She wrote a letter, saying there was a conspiracy against him in New Orleans. Whether it was true or not, I didn't know. But when he got home that night, and he read the letter, I came down the stairs and into the room. My heels clacked on the hardwood floor, and he looked up from my mother's script to see me standing there. Half him…half her.

"Glad to see you're not dead Father." I said distantly, not wanting to go to New Orleans, and wondering how I was going to break it to him.

"Adeline…Silas tricked me-"

"I figured. I knew something was off about your pain that morning…Some instinct…"

"Is that why you went off with your other instinct to find your mother?" he snapped at me and I sighed.

"Maybe…and I'm using that instinct to stay here."

"What? Why? You loved New Orleans."

"I admit I did stay for a bit…but it won't be the same anymore." Not without Uncle Kol…but I didn't speak a word of that.

"Adeline Camille…I won't force you…I'm sure your aunt won't budge either…so I'll go by myself. Choose the Salvatores, these high schoolers- over your own father."

"You've chosen them over your family. So has Aunt Bekah. Our family isn't even a family anymore."

"And what? You hope to find that in Katerina? She's as cold as I am! She has no home, no family!"

"I am her family though. And I will do as I please. I will stay with her, or Aunt Bekah, or my friends…but I need to stay here." Mostly to kill Elena, revive my uncle- but still.

"Is it because of that boy again?" he fumed.

"Dad, he has nothing to do with this! I've changed since then. You've changed. Everyone has…we're not the same anymore." It was silent for a moment as he stared at me. "Enjoy Mardi Gras." I muttered and brushed past him, heading out the door.

When I came back home, he was gone. Aunt Rebekah didn't seem to care, so I went along with it. It was actually quiet for a bit, but after another day of searching for Silas to no cigar, I came back to the manse to sense my Uncle Elijah with my aunt. I got inside, hearing them speak, and edged towards the room they were in.

The news that awaited me was something I wished I could forget immediately.

Apparently that Hayley werewolf nobody was pregnant…with my father's child. I fumed. I was supposed to be the only one! The miracle of nature! Or disaster, to take a different spin on it. I hated Hayley, and I hated that half-sibling that was in her now.

He was my dad. No sharing allowed.

"Excuse me?" I spoke in disbelief, coming into the view of my relatives.

"Adeline, listen-" Uncle came closer and I moved my shoulder as to move away and reject him.

"Kill her, and kill it. Watch it be a boy. Then he'll have the son he always desired and never could have in me. Now he can forget me and forget Katerina. He can forget I'm the child of the woman he loathed and chased for my entire life! He can just erase the last 520 years from his memory. Now that he has a perfect hybrid for a child, half and half." I choked out and my Uncle came closer.

"Adeline, you know he doesn't feel that way. I implore you to join us in New Orleans-"

"So I can stare at that filth and watch that thing grow inside her? Should I throw the bitch a baby shower? What next, call the thing my sibling? My family? Never. I won't watch that thing take my place."

"Adeline-"

"I'm not going. Good riddance to him. If he chooses that thing over his daughter, the one he already has…I say let him. I hope to never cross paths with him again after that."

"Adeline, I know this is shocking-" Aunt Bekah tried to calm me down, seeing how tense I was, as if she was scared I'd jump my uncle.

"If you choose him, you're no better than him! I was supposed to be the one! I was chosen! I'm the Original Daughter! He's my dad! MINE!" I screamed like a possessive little kid and turned, sprinting into the woods at vampire speed, leaving them behind.

"Dear Adeline, what a mess you are lately." I heard from around me in the cover of the trees. I stopped dead in my tracks and whispered softly, "Uncle Kol?"

"The one and only darling." He stepped out into view and a wide grin spread across my face for a moment, as he came closer. But in the next second, I had him pinned against a tree, and snarled, "You're not him."

He laughed. "What? Miss the 'favorite niece' charade that much? You really do know your uncle don't you dearest Adeline?"

"Silas." I said, realizing, and immediately I let go and stepped back, remembering all he had done already.

"You're very easy to read dear…Have you considered my offer?"

I paced in front of Silas for a minute, glaring at him narrow-eyed. "What offer? Some offer. You barely even put forth a deal."

"I know you're staying behind to bring back dear Kol…_Favorite_ Uncle Kol." He smirked and I stopped pacing to look at the ground in the darkness. I took a breath and spun around to face Silas once more.

"Fine. I'll join you…but you have to bring him back…I'll do whatever you need me to do…if my Uncle Kol comes back…for real. Then he'll take me traveling like he promised, and we'll be out of your hair."

Silas chuckled darkly and nodded. "Good then…we're on the same team now…you better not back out…or you'll find all those you feel compassion for down in New Orleans as dead and…burnt as your dear favorite uncle." He whispered to me in the dark, and was gone. A chill ran down my spine and I turned around to find him completely gone. My breaths grew more and more panicked as I realized what I had done…who I had just joined…and I ran a shaky hand through my hair, anxious.

I collapsed to the forest floor, my hand over my heart, and whispered things to myself in an effort to calm myself, to rationalize this situation. But no matter what, I felt awful about it. Any witch would tell me I couldn't drop the veil, it was unnatural. But then again…they would say the same thing about me. And about…Hayley's child as well.

"God..." I whimpered pathetically, practically tearing my hair out. "Dammit!" I yelled and flew over in a flash to punch the tree where my uncle…Silas had been not too long ago.

I was staring at the near hole I'd made in the tree bark with that punch when my cell phone rang. I picked up without even looking at the caller ID and not tearing my gaze from the tree I answered, "Hello?"

"Adeline." She sighed. "I've been trying to call for an hour but your phone must have been off. Where are you?"

"Aunt Bekah." I managed. Silas must have interfered with my phone and interrupted any coming calls. I thought of the threat Silas had made about my father and Uncle Elijah and I blurted out, "Are you going to New Orleans too?"

"No, of course not. I would like to graduate high school you know." She answered back and I relaxed.

"Good…then I won't be alone."

"You will be tonight unless you get your arse back to the manse right now." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Alright. I'll be home in a few." I promised and zoomed back home as soon as I hung up.

All of the next day, all I could think about was how much I detested, loathed being an older sister to some brat.

My mom came over, which was a surprise, but she wasn't there for me, she came for Elijah. Trying to convince him to stay, which in the end he didn't. "You'll have Adeline. She's enough Mikaelson and Petrova to comfort each of us when we are in need of the other's company. You need her…and she needs her mother now. Goodbye Katerina." He kissed her forehead, kissed my cheek, and was gone to watch after his younger brother, my father.

Of course Mystic Falls wasn't fun to be in, with Elena still being, well, alive. No one knew I was working for Silas, and if my mother knew…she'd probably have my aunt dagger me or something.

If Uncle Kol knew…he'd be so pissed to put it simply. Everyone drove themselves crazy over Elena, and when she finally got her emotions back, I wished I could just shut her up even more. She would miss Jeremy…but she would feel no remorse for killing off my uncles…She was the reason 2/5 of the vampire race was gone, and she didn't even care.

And when I heard she was using all her energy to focus on killing my mother, I wanted to rip her head off even more so than ever before. Any hope to go back to the days where I loved having her as a family member…no matter how many…generations stood before us, was dead and gone. Like hell I'd let her take away a third family member. I would not lose my goddamn mother to this bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**(I am caught up on the show, but haven't been writing lately, so maybe I'll get another chapter up today to catch the story up?) Review if you want it today!)**


	30. Always the Favorite Niece

I was going around town, trying to track down Bonnie for Silas when the power went out and a fierce wind came along, blowing all sorts of debris everywhere. I was supposed to look for Bonnie at least. I was really just searching for my mom. She and Bonnie were keeping something from me, and I was worried for her. So I was running around the town perimeter searching.

I got to downtown, having just checked the high school, and jogged from the gymnasium outside. My hair was probably the most affected part of me by this weather. I wasn't about to be blown away with it, but my hair kept getting in my face, which wasn't a plus. I dodged all loose papers and such that was picked up by the wind, and went against the stormy weather.

I called my aunt to see if she was out, but she didn't pick up. I did hear a faint ringing coming from somewhere nearby though, so I knew her phone at least was around here somewhere. I saw the lights on in the bar and figured I could talk to Matt, or help him get home or something, and eagerly headed inside. He probably had some idea of where my aunt could be, and with her not picking up her phone too, I just wanted her to be safe, so I wouldn't have to worry on finding her as well. I didn't want another person to be added to my search list.

"Hey, it's pretty bad out there, and I saw the lights on so I thought I would just-" I walked in, fixing my hair, smiling, and not even looking at where I was going.

The bar was dead silent, but I knew there were people in the room with me. A human, vampire…and something else. I looked up to see Aunt Bekah and Matt off to the side, but my gaze immediately focused on the man up at the bar itself. I immediately knew it wasn't Silas. There was a different vibe about this figure.

"Uncle Kol." I whispered like a dry wind into the breeze.

"Ah, and look, it's about time! How's my favorite niece?" he gestured openly towards me with open arms and my hands flew to cover my mouth as I stared in shock. The veil was down. That was what Bonnie was up to. She didn't need a full moon. She had lied to Silas. I could see my uncle again. Talk to him even.

"Is it really you?" I asked quietly and he nodded. "Can I actually touch you?" I questioned, wondering if he was a ghost or if he was really back. He nodded again. "I'd assume so Ads." He grinned. And by that point, at vampire speed, I'd slammed into him, wrapping my arms around him as tight as it could be. I couldn't resist. I'd been holding back since the second I saw him standing up there in front of me.

"Uncle Kol, I'm so sorry. I should have stopped them. I should have been the one to kill Jeremy. I just watched. I'm so- I'm so-" I blubbered incoherently. I hadn't cried like this since his death. I was just so happy to see him again, to hear him, and hug him again- it was almost surreal.

"Shhh." He soothed me, rubbing my back, putting his cheek on my hair. "I know you mourned me. I saw everything. And I appreciate it. I know how much you care…I've been there with you every step of the way, guarding you and watching you when you thought no one was there to protect you. Every tear, every scream, every punch…_every deal_…I saw. And I do admire your drastic measures. I see I've really influenced you." I froze as he said he had seen every deal. He had obviously been there in that forest with Silas and me the other night. He watched me face off against the person he was so afraid of, the person he had died trying to prevent from coming back. I felt so guilty and ashamed at that moment, and almost pulled away, but some part of me was so afraid that if I let go, even if for a moment, he'd disappear and leave me alone again. I didn't even care Matt and my aunt were watching.

"Uncle Kol, I-" I tried to explain myself, but he silenced me with a tighter embrace. I realized then how in my rush, I'd pushed him against the bar and knocked over glasses and stools in the process.

"Every day you grow closer to sixteen." He sighed, knowing about what the witches had told me all those centuries ago.

"I swear I'll kill Elena Uncle. I have to find her. She's looking for my mom right now probably, and we have to get to her before she finds my mother." I pulled back to look him in the face and a cheeky grin broke out across his face.

"Great. I'll join you then. I've been itching to murder her for a while now. I have been so close to her, my hands on her neck, but she was unable to feel anything! Do you know how annoying it was? At least you mourned me…unlike others." Kol glared at his sister, and I realized that she was helping Matt take a glass bottle out of his right arm. I should have been shocked, but I really didn't care. Probably because I just wanted my uncle back for good so badly I was willing to let anything happen so long as my wish came true.

We ran out on them then, and found Elena at the graveyard, talking to Jeremy's grave like a dumbass.

"You better count your lucky stars you didn't get to kill my mother tonight. What the hell is with you? Thinking you can take on a vampire over 500 years older than you? The only reason you even continue to exist is because people in this goddamn forsaken town always save your pathetic ass! Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie…everybody always dies trying to save you. What do you have to offer? There are people just as kind, people just as compassionate out there. And you sure as hell aren't the most beautiful girl on the planet either, so why? What is this town's freaking fascination with you? They bend over backwards trying to fucking save you and they always take the blows for you! So consider yourself grateful my mother isn't dead, or you would have been dead already. And in hell with any luck."

I kicked her and she fell to the dirt with no fight. I laughed at her lack of strength and told her, "I am stronger than you. I may look younger, but I am the Original Daughter. And if you come near my family again, you're done for. You think you're so compassionate, so humane, and you sob over killing that hunter, when it's because of you that my uncles died! You killed like, 40% of the vampire race. You murdered almost half of a species on this earth with the help of your little friends. And for what? Jeremy ended up dead in your hunt for the cure, so killing my Uncle Kol proved a bad decision. And killing my Uncle Finn, the one family member who didn't do a damned thing to any of you, what was the point of that? You're a fucking bitch who deserves worse than death! It's because of you everyone who's died in this town is dead. Your fault!"

"Adeline, you should let me take over now…I think she gets the idea of how worthless she is." Uncle Kol tilted his head to the side and a sadistic smile spread across his face. Elena looked ready to jump out of her skin and make a break for it. "You know Elena Gilbert, being invisible will drive you mad." He proceeded to beat her and I watched eagerly, as if watching a great action movie. She was practically begging for death, and maybe she was bluffing or hoping to mislead him, but my uncle was just even more eager to kill her then.

Just then a stake whizzed by me and my uncle spun around in record time to catch it.

"Do I have to kill you again?" Jeremy asked, holding a large gun.

"Not if I can help it." I growled and jumped him. I managed to kick the gun out of his hands to the ground and just as I had Jeremy in the position about to break his neck, I stared at the boy I used to call family. If he hadn't murdered my uncle, I would have mourned this boy. But things happened, and I became a different person because of it. And it was too late to turn back now. Just then I heard another neck snap and I flipped around to see my uncle crumple to the floor with Stefan behind him.

"This is such bullshit." I moaned, getting to my feet. "How does he catch a stake but not hear you behind him? What the fuck? "

Elena reunited with Jeremy and I snatched up that gun and threw it far away into the graveyard. Have fun finding that weapon, I thought. I looked at my relative again, and raced over, then falling to my feet at the body. "This isn't fair…why do I always have to suffer? Why do I always have to lose people? Over and over again? It isn't fair!" I screamed and I heard the others plan for Stefan to drop my uncle off somewhere else so he wouldn't be lying here. Like hell I'd let him lay one hand on my uncle.

I glared upwards to stare Stefan in the face. His gaze was softened at me, and I could see the pity in his eyes.

"Adeline, you haven't lost us. What happened to being family with Damon and I?"

"Shut up Stefan. Dumbass prick. You're so self-righteous. It's always made me sick." I broke the gaze to look at my unconscious uncle again.

"You're always mad at me at first, but you eventually come around every time." He recalled and I clenched my fists, clutching my uncle's shirt as I did so.

"Not this time Stefan. Everyone's lost too much to go back to how it used to be. If I were sorry, this is when I'd say it…but to be honest, I wouldn't regret losing all of you. Because of your group, I keep losing family…and I can't let it happen anymore. So, please, Stefan, if you still see me as your little sister you'll just leave me alone." I trailed off and bit my lip, closing my eyes for a moment. There was a sound like the wind that I hadn't even realized had stopped, and I knew Stefan had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**(OMG, this is like the only finale where I haven't sobbed because of sadness. I mean there's certain charaters and scenes I was tearing up at but this is not like my complete breakdown last year after Klaus' death O.o LOL). Did you like the finale? The ships that became canon for this finale? Tell me in REVIEWS!**


	31. Proper Goodbyes

The veil was going back up tonight. And my uncle was prepared to unleash hell on earth. He rounded up the hybrids and witches and while he gave a big long speech, I stood beside him on the platform, arms crossed, looking like his second in command. I realized I had to find Aunt Rebekah and get her to talk to Uncle and say a proper goodbye in case the veil did go back up. She wasn't hard to find, as she was near the school, but I found her stuck with Matt…and a stranger.

"And who is this?" the man asked from the trailer and I snapped my gaze over to my aunt.

My aunt swallowed and was about to tell this guy, who I guessed was one of the original hunters, her ex, and I said aloud, "Adeline Camille Petrova-Pierce Mikaelson and you are?"

"Alexander. One of the 5." He narrowed his eyes at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are all the hunters here?" I asked and he nodded. That meant Connor was back too. What if he showed up at the Salvatore place looking for Damon and Stefan and Elena? He could kill her for all I cared, but the others? No way. They looked out for me, and it was about time I repaid the favor. So without waiting for Alexander's answer, I sped off toward the boarding house. I flung open the door and marched inside. "Damon! Stefan!" I yelled out and walked into the living room. "Where-" I cut off as I saw a figure's back to me, and Damon on the ground.

The figure turned around and stared at me shocked.

"Vaughn." I swallowed. I had tried to delude myself into believing that he got off the island, but this was proof he had died on the island. By starvation most likely. And I had left him there to rot. The first love I ever had.

"Ad-" he started, and then Stefan appeared behind him and yanked his heart out, causing Vaughn to crumple to the floor, dead again.

I stared at his corpse, feeling so incredibly guilty, and when I heard Damon hiss in pain, I snapped my gaze upwards to look at him.

He saw my expression and laughed, "I'm fine Cammie, promise." He got up, and headed upstairs then.

Stefan shrugged and disappeared too, leaving me alone.

I went over to Vaughn and caressed his cheek. I could remember those days in Britain so well.

"Adeline, don't you want to break some rules? We could cut school today, and take a drive to London."

"Vaughn, we can't. Terra and Harry will suspect if we left them alone all day. And we're only friends so-"

"Are we 'Line? Are we really?"

"Really what?" I had asked stupidly, and I felt the rain beginning to fall from the sky. Classic Britain.

"You know what." He smirked.

"No I don't-" I denied innocently, but was cut off by his lips being crushed against mine. I had never kissed anyone before. I felt something in me that made me want to drink from him more so than anyone else I'd ever drained, but another part of me told me I'd regret it if I did. So I kissed him just as it began to pour on us. He pulled back to see my reaction, but I just yanked him back to me, hungry for more, and let us get soaked.

My mom found me at a bar, my hair dripping wet. She raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask why I was out of school, but when she saw Vaughn come out of the bathroom, calling me to head to his car and just drive farther from the school for the day, she understood and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her with the unspoken language we had developed over the past almost century, and hurried after Vaughn.

"What's this?" he asked, playing with my ring once we pulled over to the side.

"Hey, how come you can drive? You don't have your license yet right?" I asked, pulling my hand away swiftly, gazing at the sky to make sure the sun wasn't out.

He chuckled. "No, but I can drive, and I do look older than 16."

"Yes, 16 and a half." I teased, looking into his eyes, getting him to focus on me. I could easily compel him to do anything, but then our friendship…relationship wouldn't be real. I put my hand on his shirt and noticed a mark under the white fabric. I undid a button of his shirt and loosened his tie to pull the side aside and saw a strange tattoo. He saw me staring at it and he leaned over to kiss me again and it was sweet and gentle. It was the best day I'd had since those wild parties in the 20's. I forgot all about that tattoo…

As I stared at Vaughn in the present, in the Salvatore Boarding House, him aged into his 20's, and me still the same, just with darker hair, I remembered that tattoo. I should have realized from the beginning he could have been a hunter, way back when Connor came around, or when Jeremy's mark began to grow. He had killed some of my kind, and who knew if he had known what I was or not. Suddenly, one of the greatest days of my existence became a bad memory. What if he had used me? No…Vaughn spent months with me…there was no way he could fake that. He wasn't a faker like my parents were. He was the most real and honest person I had met up to that point in my life.

Just then Vaughn began to stir and my eyes widened.

"Adeline?" Vaughn groaned as he sat up.

"Careful," I cautioned. "Your heart was ripped out after all." He sat up all the way though, and I found his face centimeters from mine.

His eyes scanned my face and he said, looking into my eyes, "There's so much to say-"

"Don't say it Vaughn. I'm sorry I left you to die...I was going through a tough time. I had just lost my uncle and-"

"I used to think you were different Adeline. But as I lay there dying, I hated you. But now here you are, acting like the old, sweet, cute girl I fell for years ago across the Atlantic." Not wanting to do anything I'd regret, I stood up and pulled Vaughn to his feet just as Damon appeared, offering to take Vaughn to Silas.

The two of them went off, and worried for both of them if left alone with one another, I chased after them.

It was a tense experience, and after Vaughn figured that finding Silas in the water down below would be impossible, he got agitated.

Damon groaned from beside me and Vaughn and I saw something creeping along through his bloodstream.

"Damon?" I asked, worried, and immediately put my hands on his arm, as if that would be anything.

"Connor laced these bullets with werewolf venom…" Vaughn realized, and then proceeded to shoot Damon over and over. I screamed and jumped in front of Damon. "Where's Silas?" Vaughn screamed.

"Don't hurt him Vaughn. Please. He's practically family. He's my brother." I pleaded.

"Get out of the way 'Line!" he yelled at me. My eyes widened. I hadn't heard anyone call me 'Line in years.

"Vaughn please-"

"Damon Salvatore is not your family 'Line. So stop being stupid and move!"

"Cammie, it's fine. I'm a deadman anyway."

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "I'll have my mom or dad come out and fix you. But you're not dying today."

"Shut up 'Line! Or you'll find more than one person you love dead." He said, pointing the gun at me.

I almost ran up to him and threw him off the cliff. "You will never threaten Ben again. Do you hear me? You leave him out of this, do you understand me Vaughn?"

"What? Is he a better kisser than me? What is he besides a Cali boy surfer? What use does he have?"

"I love him." I spat. "And I wish I could say the same about you right now."

"He killed your best friend Adeline!"

"How the hell do you know about Leanne?" I growled. Vaughn laughed.

"I know all about you Adeline. Now, if you don't move, you're going to get shot too. But this guy will die today-" he raised the gun to fire the bullet into Damon's head and I flinched, but in the next second, Vaughn was thrown off the cliff and Alaric was there, saving the day.

"I don't think I've ever been so glad to see my history teacher Alaric." I breathed and he grinned.

We both then turned to focus on Damon. I bit my wrist and held it out to him. He looked at it questioningly. "Take it. I am the result of the two only people on the earth who are the cure to werewolf venom. It'll give you a lot of time. But you will need to track down one of them."

"Cammie-"

"Just take it. You don't owe me anything." He didn't need to be told a third time. He zoomed over and in seconds his fangs pierced my wrist to take more. I barely even grimaced.

I finally got to the graduation, long after everyone had gone, but I wanted to check if Uncle Kol was still there. But the only thing I saw was my father and Caroline. I stared at them from the bleachers, and when he kissed her on the cheek, I wanted to slam my fist into something. My phone buzzed them and I answered it quickly, whispering a hurried hello.

"Adeline, it's me. I'm stuck in this place with Bonnie's body."

"What?" I barked. "Bonnie's dead?"

"Just get here quickly Adeline. I can't stop the veil from going up and Bonnie refused to keep it down."

I knew exactly what he meant. There wasn't much time left. "I'll be there soon." I told him and hung up, zooming away from my father. I wasn't concerned anymore. Not with Damon and Stefan and Elena, or my father, or Bonnie. Just my uncle.

"Uncle? Uncle Kol!" I cried out, running into the room.

"Ah, I see my favorite niece is worried about her favorite uncle." He smirked from the corner of the room.

"I'm your only niece Uncle." I whispered, my throat tight, and ran into his arms. He held me there for a moment, both of us knowing it was goodbye…the goodbye we should have had before the Gilberts murdered him.

"Be safe." He told me, and kissed my forehead. I stared at him like one would stare at an alien. He hadn't been so gentle with me since I was little.

Just as I was about to say something, Elena burst in and I stepped aside for Uncle to get one last grab at her, but just as he bared his fangs, he disappeared.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I whispered goodbye to the uncle I loved the most. I had failed in bringing him back. I lowered my head, and then Elena was slammed into the wall. I looked up, and wiped away my tears to see my mother against Elena. And I decided to join in and help my mother.

"Glad to see you're doing fine mother." I smirked as we threw Elena down the hall in the high school.

Elena stood up and broke a locker off the wall and used it as a weapon to no avail. I watched in interest, and just when it seemed Elena would get her just desserts, she shoved the cure into my mom's mouth.

My mother choked on it, and then fell on top of her doppelganger. Elena pushed her off and laughed at how my mom was the human one now.

"No!" I screamed and ran forward. I knelt down beside my mother and snapped my gaze to Elena. "You bitch. Why do you always have to hurt the people I love? My uncles, my father, my aunt, and now my mother? The hell is wrong with you? My mom was right…you aren't good at all…You're just a fake little cunt. You better get out of here right now before I stake you. Next time we cross paths, you won't be so lucky bitch."

Elena scrambled up and zoomed out, leaving me with my unconscious mother.

"Mommy…mom…c'mon…wake up…you can't be human…I'll make you a vampire again as soon as you wake up if you want, I promise." I closed my eyes and with my fists clenched I swore that I would do anything to hurt Elena. Even if it meant hurting the people we both loved. I was no longer playing her games. It would be my rules now.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**Gosh, I don't know what to do with Adeline. Should I leave her on TVD, or move her to New Orleans for the Originals, urgh. Frustrating things haha. Tell me what you think in REVIEWS!**


	32. More Problems

Even Mom was avoiding me. She wouldn't let me turn her in case the cure prevented her from becoming a vampire again. She had to run from enemies and all that jazz too. And she wouldn't let her only family help her. My aunt was off with that Matt guy, and everyone else was gone or busy, so I was all alone. I'd been stubborn. If I found my fatal flaw, that was it. Just like my parents. A girl who always threatened things, vowed to do things, and never came through. Pathetic really. I wanted to hurt the people who had hurt me, but there was always something holding me back. Elena would have called it my humanity. But I preferred to think of it as stupidity.

I wanted to hurt her. To kill Elena, but she always seemed to have some use to some cause. And she was a descendant. The people I had come to love in Mystic Falls all revolved around her in some way, but fear for their hatred…was that the thing that kept me from being as cruel and thoughtless as my father? I knew I was whiny, and stubborn, and vain, and extremely petulant, those were my flaws. But the whole thing just frustrated me. I should have been able to go after the people who made my uncles die, who made my mother weak…I should have been able to defend my family, and I wasn't. And at this point, I wasn't too sure I even had a family anymore.

I locked up the manse, ignoring how my footsteps were the only sound in the entire place. It had been like that all summer. Uncle and my father were in New Orleans with that mutt, and my aunt was frolicking around the globe with a human. A car horn beeped and I looked up to see Ben in one of the luxury cars I'd lent him from the garage. A new school year awaited as seniors. Ben was sure to get dreamy looks from all the underclassmen. He was just that kind of guy. It made it even better when I'd come right up to him in the hall and kiss him hello or something, getting stunned looks from the jealous younger girls.

"Good morning Ads." He told me as I got into the car, and I leaned over to kiss him good morning in return. I still felt guilt when I did so however, reminding myself of that guy from Maine, and how I was kind of lying to Ben about it. He sensed it and as we pulled apart he raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I tossed my hair over my shoulder nonchalantly, trying to put my guilt to the back corner of my mind.

"If you don't like living alone in that place…"

"Ben," I said, "It's fine. Honestly. We better get going or we'll be marked late."

Ben sighed and we got going. At school was Jeremy. I still hated him, for what he and his sister had done to my favorite uncle, but a part of me felt bad when other kids were pushing him around. As I walked with Ben down the hall, ignoring the girls stealing gazes at my boyfriend, I watched the scene unfold with Jeremy. The cover-up he had for him being gone from school was causing this, and it wasn't like anyone knew the truth. Even I was confused as to how he came back exactly, but I didn't care enough to investigate further. I had been avoiding the Salvatores and that group all summer, basically having the summer to myself and Ben.

Jeremy ended up hurting the kid who was making fun of him, and when it looked like the situation would only get worse, I handed my handbag over to Ben and walked over to Jeremy, defending him. "If you have nothing better to do than pick on a trouble kid, I pity the state of your lives and your futures. Grow up dumbasses, and get to your goddamn class or something. There is nothing worth your petty gossip here." To further explain my measure, I snatched the smartphone of one of the kids closest to me from the crowd and smashed it against the ground. They had been filming the whole thing and snickering about it to their friends as they had done so.

"My phone! You're going to have to pay for a replacement!" the obvious freshman exclaimed.

"Obviously you don't know how the school works here, honey. I'm a senior, and my boyfriend is a varsity football player. And my family is so above yours, any money you would even ask for makes you look like a pauper."

Some kids rolled their eyes, thinking I was just a selfish, spoiled brat, but most of the crowd seemed terrified, mostly because I'd broken a phone. "I suggest everyone delete their pictures and videos right now, because it ends up around the school or online or anything else, I will find you, and you will regret having messed with me." I felt waves of anger radiating from me, with an intense power, and realized that was why most were frightened. My powers…I was almost 16...And with that, I spun around on Jeremy and whispered through gritted teeth, "You owe me. Big time. If you can figure out how to bring my uncle back like how you were, consider any hatred towards you and your group, gone. Until then, I will be the only one to make your life a living hell. Got it?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at me, said nothing, and left. Pissed, I began to walk towards Ben to regroup, and the crowd that had formed in the way immediately parted to let me pass.

"Way to make yourself the evil queen of the school on the first day back." Ben joked, and I smiled.

"We'll be late. C'mon."

Later I found out Jeremy had been expelled, and later suspended due to someone's compulsion, not mine, but it was probably the Salvatores or something.

I was in lunch when my aunt called. She decided to go to New Orleans, and suddenly, I wondered if I should go with her. I remembered when we first arrived in the Americas. I was about 11 in human years, and some men had wondered onto our ship. They opened a coffin to reveal Uncle Finn and my aunt appeared to them, then my Uncle Elijah, and then my Uncle Kol and I were grinning. "Can you imagine what Daddy would do to these two if he messed with Uncle Finn's coffin?" I said to my favorite uncle, looking at the two humans.

My father appeared then, still drinking from a body.

"No fair!" I bounced up from where I sat with my Uncle and in a blur was by my father. "Why do you get seconds? I want some!"

"You can finish this one off, sweetheart." He promised, and ruffled my hair as I sunk my fangs into the victim's neck to the horror of the two humans.

I snapped back to reality suddenly, remembering times like that were long buried in the past and it did better not to remember any of them. I heard from Jeremy later, saying my mom was with him, on her way to Silas, and he thought he could keep me updated on my mother as a sort of penance. I ignored the latter part, but I widened my eyes. What did Silas want with my mother? Just then, another call came in from my aunt, saying my father had gotten my Uncle Elijah daggered, and I had to stop for a minute. "I'll be there tomorrow." I promised and hung up. I packed in a blur, and took another car from the garage, speeding to Louisiana. I wasn't thinking of my mom or Ben or anyone else. All I was thinking of was how I was going to strangle my father and get my uncle back. Then I could worry about my mom again. I had my aunt give me the address of the place they were staying at, and I pulled into the driveway just as the sun was coming up. I straightened my leather jacket as I headed up to the front door. I was ready to kick open the door when Hayley herself opened the door.

"You." I snarled, and headed towards her, only to be blocked. "I have to be invited in? Are you kidding me right now?" I glared at Hayley. I figured my uncle or good-for-nothing father would own this place. They put the deed in your name? Are you freaking serious right now? All to protect that…that thing." I gestured angrily towards her abdomen. That baby was a lot like me, and I'd never admit it, but I was scared that thing would replace me. My father was actually sticking around for this one. He had only wanted me, stealing me, when he learned of my use to him. I was only a tool, a powerful weapon once I turned 16 in a few weeks. I groaned. "Whatever. Where's my Uncle Elijah? My aunt said over the phone my dad daggered him-"

"He gave him over to Marcel." Hayley said quietly and I almost screamed. Now I had to rescue my uncle. "Some teen witch apparently has custody of him right now."

"Illegally. And a witch? She'll try to figure out how to kill my uncle or something! And I do not need another uncle dying on me. But a teen…that I can work with. Bye Hazel-"

"Hayley." She corrected.

"Yeah, like I care. Bye." I turned to leave and then I heard, "Adeline." And I was tempted to keep walking. But I turned around against my better judgment to face my father. The image of seeing him standing peacefully beside Hayley and their unborn child seared itself into my mind. I swallowed and stood tall, crossing my arms.

"Are things going well in Mystic Falls? Is the house okay? I'm paying for everything at that house so you can live comfortably-"

"Cut the crap. It's all nice and good of you to do so, but you aren't about to get parent of the year award. At least not from me, maybe that thing in nine months will though." I lashed out and narrowed my eyes.

"Well, Adeline, Marcel is holding a party tonight, and you should go and enjoy yourself-"

"I don't think I'll be attending. Especially if you're going. I have to clean up your mess and get my only remaining uncle back before something happens to him. But the worst thing that can happen to him is be around you after the times you've abused and used him, so I don't know if he's actually having a good time in his coffin wherever Marcel put him after you handed him over. Months ago, I heard my Uncle Elijah saying how you were going to get into a power war with Marcel or something, and now you're giving over the best person in our family for your own selfish game. The second I find Uncle, I am out of here. I have enough to deal with in Mystic Falls with Mom."

"Adeline-" my father called, but I ignored him and got back into my car to leave, with him making no effort to even stop me. I tried calling my mom, but she wouldn't pick up, and Jeremy wasn't answering either, so I threw my phone down on the passenger seat in frustration. I was getting gas for the car when Marcel made his appearance to me.

"Adeline Mikaelson. You've grown." Marcel noted, grinning.

I pushed my bangs to the side behind my ear and raised an eyebrow at him. "Whatever Marcel. You know I have human blood in me."

"Still…you're not a kid anymore. You even got your own car. Fancy."

"Well, heard you're not doing too bad for yourself either." I glared at him, remembering how much I'd grown to dislike him over the course of 200 years before I skipped town with my mom.

"I'm not. Having a party tonight, you should stop by, meet my guys. I'm sure your dad told you all about it."

"Him and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. You know how teens like me can be." And he agreed, and my eyes flashed, wondering about this witch girl Marcel apparently was in contact with. But I didn't mention her.

"Last time I heard, you skipped out of town leaving a note saying you wanted to travel on your own for a while and see new things besides this city."

"I saw a lot in 100 years." I told him, smiling a bit, and headed back to my car, my gas tank full.

"Well you can see a lot more at my party!" he called to me, and I shook my head.

"Next time Marcel. Definitely. I can't be the only teenager there though, how awkward. And no humans compelled to be my friends when I do go, got it? Double awkward. See you around Marcie." I snickered and he scowled at me, remembering how we were around the same age in human years I'd gotten accustomed to calling him that. Clearly, being reminded of his state back then was bad for him. But I grinned, started my car, and sped away, wondering when I'd get to meet this witchy teen.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	33. Obviously

There was an explosion at the church a few nights later. The windows, all shattered. And considering how the hotel I was staying at was down the block, I heard it. Immediately, I zoomed over to the source. It was Davina and my father, fighting. It had to be Davina. She radiated power. My father seemed to be struggling a bit, and without thinking, I put my own hand out, focusing, and Davina flew backwards into the front wall of the church by the altar.

As soon as I'd done so, I looked at my hand in mystery, astonished. I wasn't a witch. Could my powers really do that much? I began to understand why witches hated me as much as they did. There was more to it than I'd previously thought. I was the Original Daughter but…

My father was grinning at me in such a way, as if he'd won a prize. Looking around, I realized he held a human in his grasp as leverage against Davina. I narrowed my eyes, quickly catching up on the situation at hand. Davina ran out of the church then, looking for the boy.

"Klaus, let the boy go." I ordered slowly.

"Adeline, you do not get to tell me what I do and do not do."

"Yeah, and _who_ obviously." I scoffed. My father was upstairs now with the boy, who was petrified.

I was up there in a flash as well. "Let him go. He has done nothing to deserve your wrath."

"Since when do you take the side of the humans? He snickered.

"Since the side of my family fell apart." I shot back, and with that, he smiled that smile that alerted you to the fact he was about to do something horrible.

"Fine. I'll let him go." He said, and tossed the boy over the railing of the upstairs balcony.

"No!" I yelled, and went to get down there to catch him, but my father grabbed my hand, preventing me from doing so. A second later, there was a sickening thud. I shook my father's hand off of my wrist and glared at him. "I hope you're happy. You are the reason the Mikaelson's aren't a real family. Because of you and your pride I've lost two uncles in a year, and now the final one is with your enemy. Way to go on that one." I jumped from the balcony to the lower level, and knelt down beside the boy.

"Hey. Hey, you're going to be okay. What's your name?"

"Tim." His voice shook.

I bit my wrist and held it out to him. He looked questioningly at it, and I sighed. "You don't have much time. I'm sorry, I don't think I've ever had to do this for anyone before. But my blood will heal you, Tim. You just have to trust me."

"You…you defended me…you called me a human, as if you weren't one." He noted.

"Drink." I urged, and he did. Then, I stood and looked up to my father. "Now when Davina comes back, you can pretend he's dying, and get your way with whatever it was you wanted from her. All I want from you, is Uncle Elijah back. Then, I'm leaving this town and its horrible Mardi Gras memories behind."

Back at the hotel, I had multiple missed calls from Ben and other human friends at school. I sighed, and dialed a number before pressing my phone to my ear.

"Adeline, where have you been? The school can't reach anyone at your home, obviously, and they've asked me multiple times if I may know. They even called the Salvatores because they're on your emergency card for some reason." Ben launched into his lecture as soon he picked up the phone.

"I'm in New Orleans, hopefully only for a few more days."

"New Orleans? Why would you-"

"Because my father is as horrible as ever and now my only remaining Uncle is in trouble." I told him the full story and flopped back onto the bed, closing my eyes, listening to his voice through the phone.

I stayed longer than I'd planned to though. Days passed, and I eventually went to one of Marcel's parties. His gang seemed enamored of me, as if I was fresh teenage meet, until Marcel told them who I was, and then they kept their distance.

"Still haven't made up with your dad yet?" Marcel asked as we talked.

"No. I'm staying as far from him as possible. I would have left already, but I need my Uncle back safe and sound."

"How old are you Adeline?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, about 521 now I think? I sort of lose count, you know?"

"No, I mean in human years." His grin told me he knew about the rumors surrounding me. They were true of course, but still.

"15 and a half," I lied.

"So you're around the same age…would you mind talking to a friend of mine for me? She complains about being lonely so much."

"You want to claim me for your side, don't you Marcie?" I smirked.

"What side Addy? There is no war here." He grinned and I smiled at him with the same fake expression.

"Of course. Who is this girl?"

"Davina. She needs a friend her age, someone I can trust."

"And I'd be a good addition to…what? Your collection of teenage girls?"

"Adeline, just think about it. But I will have daywalkers on you if you do agree so I can make sure you do not go and conspire with your family. This is a serious matter of privacy for Davina."

I raised an eyebrow. "Have it your way. But I will think it over. Thank you Marcel. I'll see you soon."

The next night, at the hotel, I was on my phone, browsing the internet, when someone knocked on my door.

"Isn't it a bit late for housekeeping?" I called out, not moving from my spot on the bed. The knocking grew more insistent and I groaned. "Fine, fine I'm coming." I threw open the latch and opened the door. "What-" I began to ask and stopped in my tracks when I saw who was standing before me. "Uncle 'Lijah." I gasped.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"I'm not human, you don't need to ask." I stepped aside, grinning, and close the door behind him. He turned to face me, about to speak when I attacked him with a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." I told him, breathing in his scent. He kissed the side of my face as he embraced me back.

"I hope this means you'll be staying in New Orleans then?" he pulled back, looking directly into my eyes.

I shook my head. "I doubt it. I have a life in Mystic Falls. Ben calls every day, wondering when I'm coming back. Plus, I don't want to live here, seeing him and her, and that thing, being the family I never got to have with him and Katherine."

He hugged me again. "You aren't being replaced. Hayley is-"

"You're on her side. You want this baby more than Dad does. Uncle…" I sighed. "Well, how did you leave? Didn't Marcel or Davina have you? Speaking of which…" I told him about my conversation with Marcel and my uncle seemed intrigued.

"Well…she is lonely. She let me go. And she is a good person to befriend. But Marcel obviously just wants you for his side…You lied about your age-"

"My birthday, unless I turn my aging off, is in 4 days." I told him.

"Adeline, I don't want to take your choices away from you. Marcel and your father…they're difficult at best."

"I'm not choosing. I'm leaving town. Hopefully tomorrow. You're obviously safe, so I can leave and see if Mom wants me around now that she's human-"

"Katerina is what?"

"Elena shoved the cure down her throat." I told him. "She won't let me turn her. I think she's afraid the cure will prevent her from becoming a vampire again."

Uncle and I chatted a bit more before he returned to the house that everyone else was at, and I then began to pack.

As I walked through the French Quarter the next morning to buy some breakfast, I ran into a girl named Sophie, and then, I realized I was in the witch portion of town. It became apparent when some other women forcefully took Sophie to the cemetery just after I bumped into her, apologized, and continued down the street. So, curious, I followed through the gates into the place where the women tied Sophie up. A woman named Agnes was in charge of this, and by eavesdropping, I learned Hayley and Sophie's lives were intertwined. And that's when I revealed myself.

"A Mikaelson." Agnes hissed.

"And not just any Mikaelson. The Original Daughter. The original doppelganger's and the original hybrid's child. Lucky for you, I'm not here to go against you. I want that baby dead too, possibly more so than you. I will gladly help you."

"How can you destroy something that you are yourself?" Sophie asked, and I almost killed her then.

"Rule number 1, do not ever compare me to that thing growing inside that werewolf tramp. May I do the honors?" I held my hand out for the syringe mechanism Agnes held. Agnes studied me before handing it over. And I plunged the needle into Sophie's neck. "I hope that bitch felt it too."

That night, Agnes had wanted to meet in the church to confirm Hayley's death, and because it was holy, she would use it as safety precaution against me. But when I got there, Agnes was dead, and my Uncle and my father were there.

"What happened here?" I asked, surprised. The pair of them stared through me though, as if I was a horrible monster."

"Agnes, moments before Elijah got here and killed her, revealed the fact that you aided her in the attempt to murder Hayley?" my father glared at me.

"So it didn't work?" I muttered.

"So it was true." My Uncle stepped towards me.

"Obviously. I would do everyone in my power to destroy that thing. Maybe in a few more days I'll be able to." And on that note, I spun on my heel and walked out the doors of the church.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	34. Giving In and Giving Up

"Aunt Bekah, what do you want?" I hissed into my phone, snapping it up and answering , just as I closed my suitcase with the few belongings I'd brought to this historic town with too many memories.

"Klaus bit Elijah." She said, obviously grinding her teeth together. I sighed in aggravation, and pressed my fingers to the bridge of my nose.

"Where is he? I can give him my blood, and he should heal faster that way…or weaker…I mean I've almost died from werewolf bites so…"

"It's worth a shot then. He's in the bayou."

I was already driving the car out of the motel when my aunt told me who was with my uncle and I almost slammed on the brakes right there.

"Is this some sick joke? I just tried to kill her with the witches. And you're entrusting me with her location when Uncle Elijah is possibly too weak to defend her against me?"

"Are you worried for her safety?" my aunt teased.

"Absolutely not." I growled. "I would gladly be the one to end any sense of safety she may have."

"Ad-" she started and I cut her off.

"Everything am I doing in this town is to help Uncle Elijah and you. Hopefully, I can head back the mansion in Mystic Falls tonight."

It was silent on the other end for a moment before my aunt spoke. "This isn't just about your hate for Hayley, is it? I get that feeling too."

The feeling of entrapment. Stuck in the same city for 200 years, practically half of my lifetime at the time. And I was teenager, wanting to get out and explore.

"It's not just that-" I said, gripping the steering wheel tighter as I headed into the bayou.

"It's memories then." My aunt said calmly, just like a therapist would. "You see a seemingly happier Mikaelson family prowling the streets of New Orleans…you see Kol chasing you around the Mardi Gras parades and laughing."

"Shut up." I muttered angrily, my knuckles turning white. She said something else, but I didn't hear it as I ripped the Bluetooth I'd put in when I started driving and threw it to the passenger seat.

Luckily, I'd come to the cabin where my aunt had directed me to, and I shut off the ignition to the car quickly and zoomed to the door.

"Hayley, you have five seconds to open this door and I won't kill you until I've helped my uncle."

She didn't answer at first but I heard her heartbeat speed up and knew she was right behind the door.

"Four…three…two…" I counted down lazily and she swung the door open.

I saw my uncle there on the cot, looking ill, and all I could picture was that horrible vision I'd has when my grandmother was still around and I headed inside, not even hearing Hayley allow me to enter.

"Uncle…" I said, gripping one of his clammy hands in mine. He was murmuring the name 'Celeste' over and over, and I vaguely remembered the name from years ago.

I bit my wrist at the sight and held it to his mouth, waiting for him to drink, but instead, his eyes flashed, and he looked to me in confusion.

"Katerina…you must go, before Klaus forces me to go after you. You have to survive this." He said, his eyes distant in a memory.

"Uncle…it's Adeline. Katerina's daughter. Your niece."

Something about putting those two things was disturbing to me. My father had never loved my mother. In all actuality, I should have been Uncle Elijah's child…but somehow…it just wasn't meant to be.

"Adeline…" his pupils dilated, trying to focus. "Hayley?" his gaze immediately switched from me to looking around for the pregnant werewolf. Was he really more worried about my hurting Hayley than his own condition?

"Here, drink. Then I'm leaving you in her care. I don't think I could stay another five minutes in the same room without hurting her to be honest." I muttered. And hurting her would hurt my only remaining uncle, and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

My uncle sensed the sincere gravity of my tone and took some of my blood. Not much, but to speed up his healing a bit.

"Is there anything else you need Uncle?" I asked, heading to the door, my wound already closing. He shook his head and I nodded to him. "Take care Uncle."

I was driving back to the motel when I spotted Aunt Bekah heading into a building after Marcel, and curious, I followed them. I parked the car, headed into the building, and snuck up on them.

"Adeline, you brat. Remind me why I like you?" my aunt said, not paying enough attention to hear me come up behind her.

"Honestly, I have no clue. So, what's going on here? Is that forbidden romance back on?" I raised an eyebrow and grinned.

My aunt's eyes widened and Marcel closed his as he sighed.

"Aw, Marcie, you didn't tell her who came up with all the secret places to meet all those years ago?"

"You…but I hated you back then, why-" my aunt sputtered.

"Oh please," I motioned for her to let it go. "I didn't do it for you…well I sort of did, family and all, but I did it for Marcie. He was the closest thing I had to a sibling growing up…until he aged way past me, but that's beside the point. Anyway, what's this about taking down Klaus?"

They looked curiously at me for a moment and I shrugged. "I want in."

And the plan actually began without a hitch. When my father was tied back by Marcel's vampires, I walked out of the shadows and smirked at my father.

"Hi Dad." I said, my voice laced with false, sarcastic sweetness. "Guess who got to celebrate their birthday today?"

His eyes widened as I edged closer. I didn't feel all that different, being sixteen finally, after all these centuries, but he looked intimidated enough and my grin grew.

Like I said, the plan began well. It didn't end well. He fooled me into close enough to him, and then somehow caught me off-guard and knocked me onto my back. In that moment, he had attacked Marcel's vampires. Finally, I went to pull him off one of the vampires and in the next second, he was in back of me, threatening to bite me to Marcel and my aunt.

I should have been used to this, but it still hurt. I shut my eyes and in the next moment, my dad wasn't behind me anymore, and instead had been slammed into the wall beside us, as if a huge wind had knocked him away from me.

"How dare you use me as a pawn. You have no idea of what I am capable of." I said, my voice low, and as I walked out of the courtyard or whatever the damn ancient place was, I passed my aunt and told her I was heading back. I didn't give her a chance to retort before I was gone.

I actually managed to get back to Mystic Falls by the next night at the rate I was driving. Immediately, I pulled into the long driveway of the mansion and headed inside to the familiarity.

"Look who's home." I heard from upstairs and I looked up to see Ben there.

"I called you last night to tell you I'd be coming back. Did you wait up all day for me?" I put my hands on my hips, not running to embrace him in greeting as he jumped the railing and landed on the ground floor. He shrugged in reply and I smiled happily as I finally went forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm glad you did."

"Of course you are." He said, nuzzling my neck.

"Ben, later." I laughed, pulling back and kissing him lightly. "I want to go see my mom. She's still in town, right?"

"As far as I know-"

"Awesome. I'll pop by the Salvatore Boarding House, and be back for you in a jiffy, promise." I smiled sweetly and he grinned back.

"More time to go through your stuff in your room." He teased, heading back upstairs and I rolled my eyes, knowing he would probably look through my closet, get bored, and turn on the television to watch a surfing completion or something.

A pang of guilt went through me as I drove to Damon and Stefan's place. Ben stayed in Mystic Falls even though his heart belonged to the coasts, especially where it was warm enough to surf. Plus, if he knew what had happened in Maine…

"Damon? Stefan? Mom?" I said, walking inside the house, but no one answered me. I checked each of the rooms, and finally came across one that had some of my mother's signature things laid about the room, whether it be hairspray, or her leather jacket, or high-heeled boots. But there was something that caught my eye and I slowly went to see what it was. A diary. Why would my mother have a diary?

When I'd first found her, I'd written in my own journal that night about how my search was finally over. I'd been keeping a journal for years by that time, as it had been my best friend when I had none with all the adult drama going on around me with my family. She'd scoffed when she saw it, saying she saw no point in writing her feelings down on a piece of paper.

I picked it up and leafed through it, and of course the entry I stopped on would have given me a heart attack if I was a human. She was dying soon…and she wanted to commit suicide before she could do more damage to herself? Also, her other daughter…her first one…had come back into her life.

How was that even possible? Suddenly, it was like the door to my mother's heart was slamming shut in front of my face. I was the second kid, a few years after my mother had been thrown out of her family. I knew that this first daughter existed. My mother had told me about her one night in the 30's, while we had been prowling one of the Hoovervilles in search of a good feast. The human older sister who had died long before I could ever meet them.

I clearly remembered wanting more than anything to have a sibling back then, to have an older sister, so I'd have a real friend. Now…it seemed like I'd be forgotten by my mother too in favor of the daughter she had barely gotten to know…Nadia.

The mutt and Nadia…pushing me from my parents all without even trying. And I was about to lose my mother for good on top of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	35. Sisters

I heard someone enter the house, and panicked, putting the diary where I'd found out, and jumping out the window.

Then I remembered that the car was out front and I cursed to myself. They knew I was here anyway probably. Who else in this town would have a car like that? Not even the Lockwoods. I sighed and walked around to the front door, entering again, ready to put on an act.

"Damon? Stefan? Mom?" I called out again. "Anyone home? I've been all over the property looking for you guys."

"Give it up Cammie. I heard you try to cover up your tracks upstairs." I heard from the living room and I headed in there, rolling my eyes. Only one person called me Cammie.

"Shut up Damon. I came here to see my mom, so sue me. What are you going to do? Have Sheriff Forbes arrest me for trespassing?"

He looked at me for a moment. "She's in the hospital."

Everything was quiet for a minute or two before I spoke. "Who?"

"Katherine. She was lying on the stairs…heart attack apparently."

I panicked, and raced out then, heading to the hospital without another word. When I got there, I saw Stefan's face and seeing the familiar person, I immediately headed over to him, eager to hear about my mother's condition…until I saw he was talking to someone.

"Stefan!" I called out, and just as I reached him, I saw the woman there.

"Adeline, you're back." He said. "I was just about to call you and tell you to hop on a plane or something."

"Yeah whatever Stefan. I'm still pissed about everything that you and your crew have cost me. But how is she?"

"I was just telling Nadia here that Katherine is dying. I can compel the doctors to take her back to the house so she'll be comfortable…" he trailed off and I did a double-take at the woman. This was Nadia…my sister? My older sister...

"Do it." I told Stefan.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you Alys-"

"Adeline." I corrected Nadia, letting her obvious irritation at me slide. "Adeline Camille Petrova Mikaelson. Or Pierce Mikaelson…take your pick." I unconsciously stood up a little taller, and felt proud when she realized who I was. "You're the hybrid's kid? I mean I knew about the Original Daughter…but I never thought that you would be Katherine's daughter too."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I narrowed my eyes, challenging her.

"No." Nadia said innocently, but she narrowed her eyes at me as well.

I didn't trust something about her, and my instincts were proven right when I walked in to see her knock Matt out while he was getting liquor for the party, in the living room back at the boarding house, celebrating Katherine's death.

"I know I'd love to knock all of them out for what they're doing right now, especially since if it was Elena, they'd all be bending over backwards to save her, but I don't think you're going about this the right way." I said slowly, as if she couldn't understand me.

"What are you even doing here?" Nadia snapped.

"I came to grab a drink for Mom and I." I said simply, as if I was doing her a favor by explaining. "Might as well have a little party before she starts taking all those sedatives."

Nadia rolled her eyes. "You do not know her enough to know that is a bad idea."

I was in her face in less than a second later. "I've known her 100 years longer than you ever will. Never tell me I don't know my mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend her last day by her side."

"But I know how to save her." She called out to me. "That's why I knocked Matt out."

I turned around, and eyed her curiously. "I'm listening."

Of course I agreed to the plan. It killed two birds with one stone. We went upstairs to perform the spell later, but my…our mom wouldn't agree.

And I was there to hear my mother say losing Nadia was the greatest regret of her entire lifetime. I felt the urge to storm out of the room and break a few glasses, but I held back. Obviously losing me to Klaus wasn't as big of a deal to my mother. I'd found her on my own later. But it hurt that she'd never come for me, it hurt to hear that she favored Nadia in a way.

My emotions must have been written across my face because my mother beckoned me to her and I went solemnly.

"I'm glad I met you. Don't ever think I never wanted to find you. But if I did, I'd be putting myself by the person who I've spent the past five centuries running from. Adeline, you are so strong, and so much like him and me all at the same time…it scares me. But I see people like Elijah in you too…and most importantly, I see you as my strong, famous, Original Daughter, who is more powerful and forgiving than I will ever be." She looked to both Nadia and I. "I'm glad I got to meet each of you. I'm grateful both of you girls were so willing to find me, no matter how long it took."

Nadia stormed out in a huff, angry that Mom wouldn't do the spell, and I began to weep at my mother's bedside. As a vampire, with vampires as all of my family members, I thought I'd never lose any of them to death. Now I'd lost two uncles, and I was about to lose my mom.

"I don't deserve to be loved." My mother said later, once Stefan had come to see her. We were in her dream world of sorts, and for the first time, I got to see where she'd lived as a human girl all those centuries ago in Bulgaria. I immediately hugged her to me in this illusion, letting her know that I loved her. All the blood from the walls and bed sheets began to disappear, and Stefan showed my mother that she could die in peace. And suddenly, we were snatched out of the dream world.

"She won't wake up again." Stefan said, stepping back from the bed and my eyes had already been red from weeping all day, but now I broke out into sobs. I'd never hear her voice again? Of course, it was all an act. For a second though, I was scared when I heard her heart stop. But in the next moment, she had woken up. Elena and my mom talked, and I headed into the bathroom to wait it out. After a few minutes I walked out and saw Elena standing there, smirking, her phone to her ear. I looked to the bed to see my mother's lifeless body there, and back to Elena and raised an eyebrow.

"It worked." Was all she said. And I ran to hug her.

"Mom." I whispered, crying for real now. "You're okay."

"I'm okay." She said. "Now, storm out of here in grief and put on a show." She jerked her head towards the door and headed to the mirror to perfect acting like Elena.

I smirked and immediately put a depressed face on and headed out in a flash.

The others muttered about how upset I looked, so Katherine must be dead, and I kept going, walking into the woods, as if I was taking a walk to clear my head, when I ran into something.

"Hello Adeline." I heard. I looked at who I'd bumped into and closed my eyes. "Dad." I said, my voice thick with emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	36. There's Only Losers

Nadia made sure to complete the spell to keep our mother in Elena's body, so, with that obstacle cleared, I had one less thing to worry about. Until well…something else happened. I was with Ben in my room, hanging out on my bed, when he suddenly began to choke.

"Ben?" I sat up abruptly and looked at him, concerned. His skin was turning gray, and he struggled to breathe. Immediately, I understood what was happening. My aunt or uncle had been staked or something and now their bloodline was at risk. Ben didn't burst into flames or actually die, but he just kept choking, so I knew something was definitely wrong in New Orleans. I reached over to my nightstand and snatched up my phone to call my uncle. He picked up, and I explained that Aunt Bekah was in trouble, and I told him how I knew that. "I'll be there as soon as I can. We have to find Aunt Bekah." I hung up then and looked at Ben, pained.

I caressed his cheek and spoke softly. "You won't die on my watch. I'll be back soon, I promise." And with that, I zoomed out of the house. I hadn't wanted to return to New Orleans, and I recalled my conversation with my father the other day.

"What are you doing here? Here to torture Mom or flirt with Caroline?" I snapped at him, avoiding eye contact.

"A little of both actually." He admitted and I inwardly groaned. "But also to retrieve you."

I raised my head and looked into my father's eyes then. It was silent for a moment, and then I muttered, "I don't want anything to do with you. I do not want to go back there either."

"Davina and Tim are dead." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"And now you need me to be the all-powerful supernatural teen in town because I'm finally sixteen? No way." Then it sunk in that Tim was dead and I cursed under my breath. Before I'd left New Orleans, I'd found him and gave him my blood, knowing my father and his possible threats against Davina. I didn't know the girl, but all I could think about was how I couldn't let anything happen to Ben if it were me, and Tim was just a human. I'd even left blood behind, and compelled the boy to drink more once it got out of his system. I'd been generous, and now I wondered if he was truly dead. But I didn't let my father in on that fact.

"Adeline, I think it's time to stop living in your little fanta-"

"Goodbye Dad. But I'm staying here. Unless you want me murdering Hayley before your stupid replacement baby comes along?" I smirked, and zoomed off then, and he seemed too stunned to follow me.

And now, I was returning to that damn town. With my age, I'd also increased in speed tremendously, so I ended up in New Orleans in about an hour and half…somehow. I found my uncle with Hayley and groaned. He'd called me, telling me he'd found his sister, and I went to the site immediately.

"What's she doing here?" I hissed, shooting a glare at Hayley.

"Helping. We need to get around this boundary spell. Rebekah's life force is being used to assist a witch. That's what this is." We were in the middle of breaking the spell when a tremor of pain ran through me. Instinctively, I zoomed off and found myself in the bar. I jumped the witch there and twisted his neck until it snapped. The person I'd saved…was my father. I breathed heavily. Dammit, why could I feel when he was close to death ?

"I won't be helping you again." I told him sternly, and disappeared.

By the time I got back to my uncle, my aunt was good as new, and I asked her about Davina and Tim.

"Tim should be where you left him right?" I asked.

"Yeah, no one moved him." She answered, and I went off again, this time to the place where the body was, as according to my aunt.

I walked around the entire area, but there was no body there to speak of. The gravity of the situation hit me. I had finally created a bloodline. I only hoped he hadn't gotten himself killed yet.

I knew I couldn't go home to Ben then, but I had to talk to him. So I called my house, and he picked up, explaining how he was feeling better then. I told him about all that happened down here in a matter of hours and he told me to find Tim soon. He also seemed amused by the fact his bloodline was of my aunt's, but I let that slide.

I was walking down the street in the quarter while on the phone, and I spotted two figures down the road. As I got closer, I saw it was my uncle and a witch. I said bye to Ben quickly and sprinted over. "Uncle!" I cried, seeing him fall to the ground.

"It's the hybrid bitch…and it looks like she got to sixteen too. Took long enough. Though, she should have died. One of my coven members died at her father's hands because she scared the poor Original Daughter." The witch scoffed and my eyes went wide. Celeste.

The coven member…that was the witch who'd explained about my special powers, and then tried to kill me to prevent me from reaching sixteen.

"And now look at you. A perfect mix of everything. A vampire with enhanced power, a werewolf who never has to turn, and now…you have witch powers."

That was the big thing? I basically had the same powers as a witch did?

"But, I'm still stronger than you. Elijah, you can save one. Hayley, Klaus, Rebekah, or your dear niece. Choose wisely." And then Celeste grabbed me and we were off. She tied me up with something I couldn't escape from, and then she forced me to drink vervain. I felt my father's pain again later, and automatically, I struggled to escape to reach him, but I couldn't. Eventually that pain subsided, and my own came on full force.

I focused on breathing after a while, trying to ignore the vervain searing through me. I thought of my uncles and I knew I wasn't about to lose anyone else. And just like that, the ties that trapped me fell apart and I was free. Celeste underestimated me.

I found my uncle at the house. "Uncle 'Lijah?" I said, seeing him sitting in the drawing room, staring at the fireplace. He looked up and immediately rushed to my side.

"Thank heavens you're alright Adeline. We just need to get Niklaus and Rebekah back now."

"You saved Hayley then." I stared at him accusingly. There was a pregnant silence before I sighed anc said, "Well then, we have to find them. If anything happens to them-"

"We won't let it." Uncle promised, putting his hands on either side of my face.

"But…where do we even start to find them?"

"I have a faint idea of where to start." He said, and headed out the door, leaving me to follow. We arrived at daybreak in the cemetery, coming across Sophie's consecration ceremony. I enjoyed gatecrashing it, though the new Harvest Girl did not.

"The ancestors should have let you stay on the Other Side. You're so whiny and preachy, my God." I rolled my eyes.

Monique narrowed her eyes at me. "The Original Daughter. If only the ancestors had chosen more equipped witches to kill you. But it seems they care more about the new one. Hurts to be replaced, doesn't it? I heard your uncle here chose the werewolf mama over you and your family." She stepped closer. "The other one…Kol, was it? I bet he would have put you first out of the options given. And you still find yourself wishing that it was he that was the one still alive."

"Shut up!" I screamed at her and shoved her backwards with all my strength into one of the graves. I looked to my Uncle. "Tell me where they are when you find them. I'm not playing John Watson in your Sherlock mystery." And with that, I stormed off.

I got a text later, with a simple address, which ended up being at an abandoned hospital.

I zoomed around, looking for a trace of life, when I heard the struggle in the basement. I sped there to find a knife in my father, my uncle over him.

"Adeline, take Bekah out of here. Go quickly." Uncle Elijah ordered, and I nodded mutely, pulling my aunt along beside me.

And yet, I somehow ended up on "Dad Duty." I was stuck at the house, watching my father. When he finally awoke, he seemed quite confused to me. But before he could utter a word to me, Camille came to take over my shift, and I walked out without sparing a glance at my father. I called Ben then, going to tell him I'd be back that night, but the way he answered when he picked up scared me.

"Ben, what are you hiding from me?"

"I shouldn't do this over the phone Ads." He said back hesitantly.

"Just tell me now. My family is safe…at least from outside forces, but it could implode any second, as per usual, so I'll be home tonight."

"But your family isn't safe." He answered.

"Ben, what do you mean? You're not making sense. Spit it out!"

"Nadia and Katherine are dead." He said finally.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**


	37. No Winners Either

"What do you mean my mother's dead? She was in Elena's body. She was okay!"

"Elena's back. And Bonnie said Katherine is dead. She also mentioned something about the Other Side, and how things are starting to get hectic there."

I hung up on him then. I sprinted outside into the courtyard and sat down in the corner, my heart aching. If things were going sour on the Other Side, Uncle Kol could be in danger. And not to mention my mother. I choked back sobs. Why did Elena Gilbert always get her way?

"Looks like you could use a friend." Someone said above me. I looked up…to see Tim.

"So I really did turn you." I whispered, and looked back down. "I never turned anyone. You're the only person in my bloodline." I muttered. "And Davina isn't even here for you to go back to her. I'm so sorry I did this to you." I closed my eyes. Tim wrapped his arms around me.

"You seem a lot like Davina, you know. I mean, you don't know her really right? But I think you two would be like…a power duo. Really great friends too. Lots of stuff in common."

"Like what?" I said, wiping at my tears, playing along with the obvious tactic to distract me from my grief.

"Like you both have a really great taste in guys to save." He joked, and I actually laughed.

"C'mon. I'll treat you to some violin mastery. My treat. Unless you want to grab a bite?"

"Both sounds perfect about now." I cracked a small smile, needing a distraction as much as he was willing to give one. And I actually had a great day, no drama involved. Ben kept calling me back, but eventually, I turned my phone off.

"When Davina comes back like I know Marcel is planning, you need to go to her. And be with her." I told Tim finally.

"You make it sound as if you're ditching you're only sire." He smiled, and I could tell why Davina liked him so much. Much sweeter than Ben had been when I'd first met him, that was for sure. "Wait, where are you going?" Tim asked as I began to walk off.

"There's someone I need to see." I told him, and zoomed off.

I got back to the house and knocked on one of the doors.

The door swung open with the person I needed most, right in front of me.

"Adeline." Dad said, surprised.

My eyes welled up with tears then, and like waves crashing onto rocks, I slammed into my father, and sobbed. "Mom's gone. She's really gone, isn't she?"

My father hugged me to him and kissed my hair, stroking my head gently. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

After I calmed down a bit, I asked for Aunt Bekah, definitely needing a maternal figure right about then, but apparently, she'd been driven out of town.

"Our family is a shell of what it once was." I said, looking into the cup of hot cocoa my father had stirred up for me. "I should go." I said finally. "I need to go home. I need Ben right now."

"Will you come back?" my father asked.

"This doesn't change anything. That baby is still coming. And you will still be its father. I can't be around for that. Ben and I are going far away from Louisiana and Virginia. I'm not dealing with this any longer. I can't. Thanks for the drink, but like I said…I should go. Goodbye Dad." I said, heading out the door.

The next time I saw my father was the night the baby came. Hope, he decided to call the newborn.

I missed all the action, and good thing too. I'd only come in the first place when I got a call from Aunt Bekah saying that she was stopping by in New Orleans, and that I should ask my father to come with him to meet her. I'd had no idea what that meant at the time, until I saw the baby in his arms.

"What's her name?" my aunt had asked. Hope, according to my father.

"I sure got the better name then. What a stupid name." I rolled my eyes. "It's corny."

My aunt drove off with the baby, and I still felt jealous of the little Hope. My aunt had hated me for years just for existing, and Hope gets all the love from the get go.

"You'll always be my favorite, don't worry Adeline." My father had said, pulling me close to him. And after months of being so estranged, that little comment made it seem like nothing had ever gone wrong between us. I had been about to answer back when I got a phone call.

I picked up without looking at the caller I.D. "Ben, I'm with my Dad right now. I'll be back at the hotel in like a half hour, and then we'll go packing for Europe, don't worry. And no, I didn't kill the vermin monster. I'm quite proud of myself for that actually-"

"Adeline. It's Stefan."

"What are you calling for?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Damon's dead. We were going to have a funeral. He would want his Cammie there, you know?"

Another person lost.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**ALERT!**

**FAV!**

**So this chapter was really rushed, just so I could be caught up. But yeah. Sorry for the long hiatus.**


	38. Reset

When I returned to New Orleans from Mystic Falls, it seemed everything had changed. I saw Davina with some cute guy on a street corner, and my thoughts immediately turned to Tim. I had turned him…had he still not revealed himself to her? If he lost his chance because of this human…But maybe he thought that was best. I knew firsthand how it felt to fall in love with someone whose lifespan was pitiful compared to your own.

"Ads? You okay?" a voice sounded beside me.

"It's nothing, Ben." I smiled and took his hand in my free one, the other holding my luggage.

"You sure you want to come back here?"

"A few weeks. Then we can go on our worldwide backpacking trip, promise." I kissed him to seal the vow, and we walked down the another street, but not without me stealing another glance at Davina and that guy.

I headed to through the quarter to where Dad resided, only to enter upon a tense argument.

"They're back, Niklaus! I saw them with my own eyes." Uncle Elijah was trying to reason with his brother, while my father was having none of it.

"They who?" I asked, dropping my luggage to the floor lightly.

Both men paused and looked at me solemnly. "Esther and Mikael." They answered in unison.

"You're joking, right?" I raised an eyebrow, laughing. They had no retort, and the silence let me know to cease my laughter. "Okay, serious issue. Well, how are we going to fix it?"

"Finn and Esther are coming over for dinner." Dad spat as he headed out of the room.

I followed after him and shouted, "What do you Finn? Uncle Finn is somehow alive too?"

"You'll see them later. I suggest you help your boyfriend find his room. I can hear him trying every room in the place…We don't need him finding the old nursery."

Right. The one for Hope. I grit my teeth. "Of course. I'll find him." I zoomed out of there and found Ben in my room.

"Definitely a bit depressing compared to the mansion in Mystic Falls…" he commented.

"Well, my room from the 1800's was pretty cool." I reminisced. "But that burnt down a few months ago, so now we're stuck here. And my refurbishment was not exactly on top of my father's mind." He had had a second kid to think about now.

"I heard you have to sit down to a family dinner," Ben frowned.

"Strangely enough," I sighed. "Can you do me a favor, Ben?"

"Anything," he immediately promised.

"That guy I told you about. The one who I turned? Can you track him down and just…keep him company tonight? I haven't been the most helpful at helping him to…adjust to the nightlife. And I'd feel better if he had a friend. Like a guy friend?"

To my surprise, Ben agreed, and he set off immediately.

I put on some simple denim shorts and a cute tee for the dinner, and headed downstairs to help set up. I was the one to greet them at the door. I don't know why…but I was so shocked to see they only inhabited innocent people's bodies. I cursed myself. As if their bodies would be standing in front of me. I saw Uncle Finn burn to ashes.

"Modern girls and their fashion." Esther looked me up and down. "Lovely to see you, Adeline."

"You too…" I muttered, and then I was faced with my uncle. The uncle I barely knew. The one who's death practically killed me too.

"Seems you'll finally get to know me tonight, doesn't it? Especially with no Kol around, there's more time to talk to me, I suppose." He chuckled darkly, and I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Would Sage agree this was the same Finn as we had seen a year prior?

I decided halfway through the dinner I despised him. I actually ended up excusing myself because I felt so sickened, and joined Ben and Tim on their guys' night.

As the days passed, I grew wearier of my 'relatives.' Davina introduced me to her new beau, Kaleb.

His eyes glittered and he grinned at me when she first put us together.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, shaking my hand.

"I would remember a face like yours," I told him. But there was definitely something weird about this encounter. I felt like I did already know him…But I was positive I had never met him…so how…?

And then, of course, my grandmother kidnapped Uncle Elijah. I had been with Kaleb and Davina when my father called me. The two witches offered to help while I met up with my father to help search.

After a night of anxiety and confrontations with certain relatives, we got him back. Uncle Elijah was in bed, sleeping, and I took it upon myself to be his guardian.

I watched him sleep, and wondered just how many relatives I could lose before I snapped. Maybe I already had, I didn't know.

My phone vibrated at that moment, and I picked it up without a second glance. "What's up, Davina?" I asked.

"I think you should know that Kol is alive."

My heart nearly stopped. It made perfect sense. Finn was back so why not Kol too?

"Who is he?" I asked stupidly. I knew the answer though. Kaleb.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, haven't updated since the end of the season last year. Whoops. Sorry, college apps got appeared in my life lol.**


	39. Getting Out

I didn't actually see Kaleb again though until my father brought Finn and him into our home…and tied them up.

I was hesitant to respond to Uncle Kol's torture, but if he was threatening Aunt Bekah, if he was working with Esther…I couldn't help him escape. And that meant I couldn't go near him. I loved my uncle too much not to help him when he needed it.

When he convinced my father he would help him, switching his alliances, he was released.

"Adeline, you can come in now!" I heard from the other side of the house. I zoomed out of my room and into the 'torture chamber.' I practically knocked my uncle over. In Kaleb's body, he was much more fragile.

"I missed you." I sobbed finally, hugging him so tight, I was sure he would object, saying he couldn't breathe. Instead, he petted my hair and soothed me.

"I couldn't leave my favorite niece alone for long, could I?"

I wanted so badly to retort that I was his only niece, rolling my eyes and all, as I used to…but then I'd be lying. Hope took everything from me. Even my inside jokes.

Aunt Bekah came back to town…with that little troll. Meaning I was being replaced once more. I had a year ago, but her presence made it more real.

Meanwhile, my aunt decided to give herself up to Esther. While the rest of us had been fighting Esther and her attempts to move us into human bodies, my aunt was willing. She said she was sure her brothers would bail her out before it was too late, because this was how she planned to defeat her mother. But I knew better. She would love being moved into another body. A human body.

It wasn't surprising when the plan fell through. We still had her body, but her mind was gone. Unlike Kol and Finn, my aunt would have her vampire self to come back too if she desired it. Esther hadn't wanted it…but then again…my father corned her and turned her…so she didn't have much of a say in the matter. I thought it was clever actually, how Dad left her with the choice to complete the transformation, or die a traumatizing death.

Uncle Finn, who found her later, revealed he had killed the hypocrite. When he called her that, I knew she had drank the blood and became what she proclaimed to hate so deeply. That didn't mean he was on our side though.

He locked werewolves and vampires in my house, with no humans inside the barrier except for Uncle Kol's host.

"We have to get the barrier down!" I cried to my father. He wasn't exactly as motivated to save my uncle, for Kol had put my aunt's mind somewhere only he knew, as a 'joke.'

Davina, however, was very motivated. And she succeeded in getting the werewolves out. The vampires, not so much. And my father left my uncle in there as bait. It took some time, but the vampires got out, and my uncle was left mostly untouched. Finn was messing with his head, as with my other uncle and my father.

But things seemed to be looking up. Aunt Bekah finally escaped that mental asylum and was back with us, albeit in her new body. Finn was killed in a gas explosion. (Uncle Elijah made it out of that one okay). Though, when Uncle Kol revealed one of Finn's last 'gifts,' I wanted to scream. My uncle was dying…again.

Not a wedding, not a baby sister, not a long lost aunt returned (Freya)—could distract me.

"You're always going to be my favorite niece. Screw Hope." He told me as we all sat by his side, waiting for him to die.

I wished I could have retorted that I was his only niece, but that was no longer true. The brat had ruined one of my oldest inside jokes with one of my favorite people. Aunt Bekah promised to bring him back, but that didn't stop me from sobbing once the last breath left his body. My father hugged me to him and a tear rolled down his cheek as well. We had lost the same person…twice in a single year.

And despite my aunt's promise, she returned to her old body. Esther was brought back instead of Kol because of my uncle—leaving Davina and myself bitter towards all of the supernatural beings in the Quarter. I didn't stick around after that. I got into my car and drove away. What was the point? Would I ever get my Uncle back? Did I know my aunt had switched back to her human body because of her promise, of course not. But I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted a normal life for a week or two. Ben and I could forge papers—register at a university in the Midwest…maybe Notre Dame? They had a good reputation. But I was running away. And by this point, I was too worn out to care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry to not update. Senior year was crazy, and my love for TVD/TO isn't what it was when I started this fic back in the beginning of high school. Adeline going to college or whatever she does signifies me going to college, aka an undetermined hiatus for the fic. I will try to update next year when I can. But you may get like 3 chapters a season now, I'm sorry. I hope you've grown up with Adeline as I have if you've read since the beginning. If you're reading it now, well, I'm glad someone else could find my experimental chaos of a story (though I truly do love it lol). Thank you for everything!**_

_**~M** _


End file.
